Shadows of the Past
by N2Darkness
Summary: Things aren't well for the Titans, especially for Raven as pains of the present take it toll, while her past resurface, with new enemies rising, and a new stranger has come for her. These events will change the Titan's world. Chapter 20 in! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

To those who are curious about this story...and first of all this is my first story, so try not to critize to much...but I will accept helpful critisim. This story mostly focus's on Raven's past and the events to come, while I am fan of the Raven and the Titans, I tend to us much of my ideas in it as possible...and to the point I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the elements that are based on it, except for the stranger, the villians are mine...PS since my first chapter usually don't make sence at first and at best might suck...but enjoy!

CH1

In the last hours of the dying sun, the sun seemed to be sinking in the vast ocean. Slowly it deepened while the world seemed to be engulfed by the upcoming darkness. The rays reflecting of orange and red showed from the ocean gave the eerie feeling of the sun bleeding…

Or at least that Rachel Roth, Raven as she was called now, felt as the place in her heart. Feeling both the emptiness and the loneliness in her soul, as she stood at the top of the tower overlooking both a vast, and trouble city and the calmness of an ocean. It had been almost two years since receiving the new of…_ "Why can't you just let it go?" _She thought. "_Maybe I should_. _He is dead and there isn't anything you cou__l__d've__ done. He was there and you are here…but still…I wish…"_

She felt tears run down her face, quickly wiping them from her face. The thought of the only person in her life, the only one that cared for her, ever since the…_incident_…as she called it now in days, the taken her mother…her adopted father and…again the pain… Raven wiped away another tear.

_"What would he think if he saw me now? Probably say I am weak and pathetic."_ Raven disagreed with herself. He loved her the way she was and she loved him the same way…alive. Yet she can't escape the feeling that ever since they last saw each other over 5 years ago in Azarath, she had the feeling the remorse of saying goodbye…then just 4 years later…she clinched of the thought of him lying there broken, bleeding and dead.

"Death is inevitable…only the fools seek to cheat it." He once said to her when Raven heard of the current war in Azarath. _"Funny, he didn't seek to cheat death but __to __find __it__ And look where it got him!__"_Raven thought. Again she knew it was foolish to think about the past…but right now she really seeks his advice about...

"Yo, Rea!" Cyborg's voice broke her immediate thought and snapped her back to the real world. "Robin is calling us to a meeting!" Sighing with grief, she turned to the door leading back to the tower, before glancing once more to the sun as it disappeared in the horizon.

Taking a deep breath, as Raven put her hood on, she whispered. "Another day ends, Edgar." Then she opened the door to venture inside, leaving those words to be carried by the wind.

Once entering the huge the living room, also serving as a hang out, kitchen others…but ot the point, once Raven entered, every Titan glancing at her. She eyed them back and took her place by sitting next to Beast Boy. He smiled at her but Raven ignored it.

Robin, stood at the center of the room, where the giant TV/supercomputer was behind him. When he noticed that everyone was here, he took the time to clear his throat, then eyed the Titans again. Seeing Cyborg standing to the counter on the far side of the room where Starfire sat, then to Beastboy next to Raven, where Terra and three new titans, Argent Jericho and Hot Spot stood behind the couch.

"Alright guys," Robin began. "It has been less than a year since the demise if the Brother Hood of Evil. Since then villainy hasn't been much of a concern, petty theft, one or two armed robberies, and rare hostage situations. We are pretty much slacking in training and over all laziness." He happened to glance at Raven and Beast Boy, the only ones who pretty much use the abilities everyday where as Star has started to rely on non-Tamaranian ways, meaning acting normal, even Cyborg has started to "be" normal. Even the new members are showing less interested in exercising their powers.

"So?" Hot Spot said, "Maybe we tired of are abilities sometimes."

"Right!" the newer titans chorused.

"Well, I have some thing to tell you guys about recent events, but I guess it doesn't matter." Robin said, obviously using this as leverage to get to Titans interested.

"Just tell us Robin, you are going to tells us sooner or later anyway." Raven said in that cold voice of hers, apparently she thought this is a waste of time, when she had more important things to do, like being lazy.

"Fare enough. Recent days there have been recent break-ins at important buildings such as the mayor's office and the museums, but nothing was taken. And at each crime scene I had been to lately have shown that these vandals are a gang by which they leave us this…" Robin then held out what other thought to be one of Robin's fancy boomerangs, but closer look sowed a "V" shaped with curves at the tip of the v looking like a ram's horn and down the middle appeared to be a sword. "Carved into the swords are some words which that appear to be in Latin…" He then turned to Raven, "Since I heard you read Latin, will you please translate Raven."

"Whatever." She said, getting to grab the object, staring at the letters until she managed to say the words out loud. "Totus hail ut victoria, vel cado ut mucro of cruor quod ferrum …"

"What does it mean?" Robin asked, everyone leaned over to in eagerness.

"'All hail to victory, or fall to the sword of blood and iron'." Raven said. The words seemed to be sending a shivers down her spine, which she had to force not to show. Handing it back to her leader, Raven retreated back to her seat.

"I think a new threat has arisen. Something totally new, as of now till' the threat surfaces I think we should prepare for it. This means more training and less slacking." Robin said, seeing everyone agreeing he eventually dismissed the meeting, in which the Titans seemed have the feeling all in well as they departed.

Raven slowly walked to room, thinking of the sign and the words it contained, "All hail to victory, or fall to the sword of blood and iron!" again she felt the shiver of her spine tingle at the words. Eventually pushing out of her mind, she obviously didn't see Terra as they turned the same quarter at the same time only on opposing directions led to knocking head against each other.

"Watch where you going Raven!" Terra snapped as she rubbed her throbbing head. "What you trying to do? Knock me out?"

"Right, if that was my attention I would've left you in that stone for eternity to remember your sins." Raven remarked sarcastically. Slowly getting to her feet, Raven stood up only then when Terra was slammed her against the wall.

"Listen, I repented of my failings! It seems you don't know when to drop it!" Terra said seeing the anger in her blue but deadly eyes.

"You betrayed us then nearly killed us. Not only that but you broke Beast Boy's heart and used him in your plot with Slade. I will never drop it, even if you martyred your life once to rid us of Slade and your 'death' seemed to be forgiven, but not by me." Raven said, trying her hardest not to release her anger. "Not when you played us, especially BB."

"If you recalled, you nearly destroyed humanity! I hurt few but you hurt everything you touched. No wonder no one cares for you, maybe when your dead then they'll care, but no one ever loved a demon." Terra said, and then out of the corner of her eye she saw Beast Boy standing there. His eyes glaring at hers with the most soulless, animal like stare, Terra slowly backed away from Raven and retreated down the opposite direction.

Raven slowed slugged to the floor in pure, raw pain in her soul. Not like this day has gone any better. She felt the warm tears seeping down her cheeks, remembering Terra's last words, _"…no one ever loved a demon._" She was right. Never has, no one ever well…except…

"Raven? You okay?" Beast Boy's soft words came from what seemed the darkness. She glanced up to see he was kneeling at her side. His eyes, those piercing green eyes, and soft elf liked face that seemed more adult like than the recent boyish, careless face.

"No," She answered, fighting back all the pain in her heart from reaching her voice and making the situation bigger than it actually was. "Ever since you guys convinced me to resurrecting her, it seems my life has been a living hell with all of bickering and snapping's we do and especially the cheap blows don't make it easier."

"What she said was truly low. She's wrong any." Beast Boy said, slowly placing his hand on hers. "There are those who do care for you even love you…" Raven immediately pulled her hand away from his and stood quicker than she ever did in her life. Her eyes showed the unexpected surprise at his word. She always felt when she was with Beast Boy her world seem at peace, until Malchior's used her and Terra's betrayal then Trigon…then the news of…again that sinking feeling of hers…she never felt more alone.

"I am sorry Beast Boy but…" Raven couldn't continue, rather than face him and those attractiveness of his facial features she slowly used her power to melt into the wall and disappeared living Beast Boy both shocked and crushed, that he helped and she again retreated.

"Idiot! Why can't you just say it?" Beast Boy said to himself, walking back to his room. _"Ever since __Trigon__, she's been lonelier! Why can't she just let her feelings go and tell us…for a while she seemed…normal... Why can't you __just forget__ her? Why__ not__? You love her__ that's why."_

Was it fear? Or anger...maybe both. Raven sat on her bed as books zoomed past her head, ornaments and relics crashed into each other her room slowly fell to pieces. Usually she would care to control her emotions but now she didn't. She sat there holding two object in each of her hands. One was the old penny Beast Boy gave before Trigon came, which gave her the hope that anything is possible…except her developing love for the changeling. And the other was an old photograph, a bit torn and crumbled, held an old black and white picture of her long dead past.

The picture contained an younger Raven (think little older than the little Raven in "The End" episodes) dressed in a white robe and cloak, smiling as leaned against another person left to her, behind her was her adopted father, Azar, tall lean, quite handsome for a man ageing into his forties. Next to him was Arella, Raven's mother. She much looked like Raven, but older with longer hair, dressed in similar fashion to her daughter. But next to Raven was boy, same height as her, they much looked alike…similar light grey skin, violet eyes (if you could tell in a black and white photo?) shoulder length hair, but instead of the darkness of Raven's hair, it was beautifully white like newly fallen powdered snow. His smile was both kind and gentle, that made Raven heart ache as she pressed the photo next to her chest, sobbing quietly as everything in her room became a disaster.

"No understands…no one cares…no matter how hard it is…I wish you were alive." She said as her bookshelf quickly tumbled to the floor, crashing into the floor as books and decorations exploded as if her whole world seemed to end around her…

Then came that cursed knock, or more likely pounding, Raven levitated to her drawer that was left in tact while she place the photo and the penny back into the top drawer and went to the door. The door cracked open and there stood the entire Titan team…some seemed to be exhausted probably from running.

"What's the occasion?" Raven asked.

"We heard something crash and we felt the worse." Starfire said.

"If you must know, my bookshelf fell to the floor." Raven replied.

"Fell? What were you doing?" Cyborg asked.

"Recalling my past miseries." Raven replied and closed the door. After a moment, every Titan was obviously surpirised by the reply and the utter confusion it gave in the eerie minutes to come.

"Well that was a waste!" Argent said turning and leaving the area.

"What a miserable girl." Hot spot said, following a similar action.

Jericho didn't reply, he just turned to leave. Leaving the original founding Titans including Terra standing there at Raven's door, wondering what there friend was truly doing.

"Does anyone have any idea what is with Raven?" Robin asked the remainder Titans.

Cyborg shrugged while Starfire nodded her head in confusion. Terra looked just put her hands in the air like an innocent child caught right after breaking a lamp while trying to use her looks to get away with punishment.

Beast Boy glared at Terra, knowing he was there when she latterly hurt Raven then surely insulted in such away it broke his heart knowing the one girl he had a crush on would do to the only person who had given her the chance to live…and look how she repaid her. But it didn't help when he to probably hurt by comforting her. With urgent regret he didn't tell the titans what transpired in the hall way a few hours ago.

Sadly Beast Boy regretted a lot of things, especially for his crush on the one girl who hated him, hurt him, but cared…slowly he regretted that he ever regretted about anything.

When night finally came to the tower, while everyone slept, Beast Boy, in mouse form scurried down the darkness, turning left and right until he finally reach Raven's room. Morphing once more, this time to a spider and crawling under the door way, entering no man's land.

Even as a spider, Beast Boy was shock at the disaster laid before him. Ripped books, shattered glass, broken chairs, crushed ornaments littered the room that he even for a spider had to move cautiously to Raven's bed which seemed to be intact. By the time he made to Raven's bed crawling up the sheet and unto another mess, but this time of old photos relics not destroyed earlier littered the bed. At the of the bed, Raven sat with photos covering her lap, but her hands seemed to grip something Beast Boy couldn't tell by being a spider.

"What's the point?" Raven said to herself. "Everyone you seemed to care about dies." While Beast Boy was hiding underneath an arch photo he listened to Raven. "My parents died, my friend's gone, and everything is gone. I have nothing left but these snaps shot of my life, relics and this…" She dropped the penny she was gripping and let fall unto the bed. Beast Boy recognized it as the penny he gave her two years back.

_"She kept it?!?" _Beast Boy thought cheerfully but then felt grief knowing he was prying on her in her most deep thoughts. Knowing he was in trouble if she found him here. Slowly he crawled away from Raven, making sure he was quick and silent. Even spiders make noise.

When Beast Boy got back to her door he took a few seconds to remember what he crawled upon. Just as he was about to crawl underneath the door, he heard Raven speak. "Another day ends, another begins…a chance to tell him I love him, to make him worth my life, if to be meaningful…if not to make him laugh and cry…knowing I am to die." If spiders could cry I guess Beast Boy would right now as he listened. "Life is precious, life is short…Death is eternal, death is all …death is inevitable…only fools seek to cheat it…to others it is mercy…and beautiful it will be."

Beast Boy escaped the room before he did something wrong, like turn to normal to love her. When he finally returned to his room those words kept playing in his head and then he wondered about there meaning only then he realized something is wrong, and he had to tell someone.


	2. Chapter 2

First part thank you for giving a new member and author credit...happy to know it is a good story...keep them up and I'll keep the story going. Alway I don't own the TTs or anything to do with it...enjoy!

CH2

"Dude! I think Rae is going kill herself." Beast Boy said almost yelling at the top of his shrill voice.

"What?" Cyborg yawned sitting up from his Frankensteinish bed (I couldn't think of a name). He looks at arm, which held the time 4:11 AM. "Man it is four in the morning you think it can wait?"

"No! Aren't you even listening! Raven is probably going to kill herself." Beast Boy said, waving his arms in the air as if he were trying to fly, even if he could morph into a bird, which what it seemed like he was doing.

"How do you know BB? Did she tell you or did you sneak in her room again?" Cyborg asked, yawning again. "Let me guess you did the second thing didn't you?"

"I had too. Her room was like World War III as I walked in it, man. Everything was destroyed! Except her bed and a dresser, but that's not the point. She seemed more down than when that jerk broke her heart, she was talking about life and death as if Trigon has returned…then she said," Beast Boy repeated the phrase Raven had muttered. "If that's not proof I don't know what is?!"

"Raven has been under a lot of stress man. Maybe it is because the lack of fighting around here. I don't know man, but Raven is alright, she'll get over. She has done it tons BB, especially when you contribute."

Beast Boy felt his face grew warmer. "This isn't one of my jokes, this is serious. Maybe Raven isn't going to kill herself now…but when? Dude, if we can help her now we may save her from the most horrible decision of her life!"

"Listen BB. If this get out of hand and Raven isn't going end her life, not only she'll be pissed when we dig into her privacy, but she'll kill you for spying on her making false statements that'll make things more complex than they are…and maybe man that'll drive her over the edge." Cyborg said. Beast Boy was completely shocked as if he were shot from the sky, here he was giving warning about their friend's coming death and everyone is blowing him off.

"I think I should talk to her." Beast Boy whispered to himself, feeling shivers down his skin about the whole thing.

"You should and get some rest…Robin's training is going to be a bore in the afternoon." Cyborg suggested and yawned once more as Beast Boy left his room. As the door closed Cyborg felt that same shiver on what parts of his skin he had left, even though he denied Beast Boy's claim, he couldn't help but wonder if he will be right.

"God I hope not." Cyborg said into the darkness as he tried to sleep again, only to have the trouble doing so…

Early in morning, while every Titan was wondering around the kitchen and dining area, eating breakfast, socializing were laughter filled the room, with everything happy as can be all except for Beast Boy and Raven weren't around…Even though Cyborg hoped for things to be right, only that one doubt seemed to be a tumor in the happiness of the day.

Of Course, every Titan, except for Cyborg, seemed to be occupied with something else rather than wonder about their strange gothic member and the cheerful boy without a care for the world…oh how they are wrong.

Only when Terra entered, she immediately wanted to know where Beast Boy was, even after the betrayal, she hoped she could rekindle their shatter romance together. But Beast Boy told her off, but said _"…only now were friends. Get over it Terra, I can't love someone you used me or her friends._" It broke her heart, but it didn't mean she will try to win his heart back, only now to discover his eyes had turned to the one person she despised the most even if she did grant her a second life…Raven. The word seemed to be a rotten taste that displeads Terra every time she heard it, said it, and even thought of it.

It doesn't mean, Terra was nice… she tired to get Raven up for breakfast only to hear nothing coming from the room. Then she tried to wake Beast Boy up for breakfast…only answer she got was him muttering something about life and death…_"He's been hanging around Raven way to long."_ Terra thought while grabbing some scrabbled eggs and some orange juice and took a sit at the counter to watching Cyborg and Hot Shot play some dumb racing game that Cyborg was winning…as usual.

At the other side of the room were Robin and Starfire sat and talked. Ever since Tokyo, their relationship has sky rocketed to the point that Star's body was experiencing new things (to note I don't write any sex stories so don't bother asking). And to private discussions, which Robin has been explain to the point of not actually demonstrate it (by that I mean sexual intercourse). But today Starfire seemed a bit worried about Raven, then when she had finally realized that Beast Boy wasn't here also she began to worry…

"I hope friends Beast Boy and Raven are alright." Starfire said. "I haven't seen them at all since we last talked to Raven."

"I have been worried too Star, but Raven likes her privacy and we can't change that. As of Beast Boy, I have no clue what is eating him." Robin said. Then of the corner of his eye he on the TV screen he saw Cyborg's racer getting smashed into the wall, destroying it where Hot Spot's racer wins the round. Cyborg dropped the controller obviously shacking; his face looked grimmer than before. In Cyborg's mind, warning bells began to ring.

"It is about time!" He yelled, leaping to his feet and dancing around the room completely ignorant of what has occurred to Cyborg, then finally realizing what was happening.

"Hey, Cy. you okay man?" Terra asked, and then suddenly Cyborg got up turned his attention to the obviously curious team mates.

"Yeah man, you okay." Hot Spot asked.

"Earlier this morning, Beast Boy came into my room." Cyborg said. "He was rambling about Raven thinking of suicide but I thought he was crazy so I just told him to talk to Raven and finally it hit me…maybe Raven was trying to kill herself yesterday."

"Suicide?" Starfire asked innocently. Robin, was behind her to explain to her what it meant. Once done, Star's face grew pale and her eyes seemed to show worry. Then it came that maybe…

"Come on, guys!" Terra said. "If Raven wanted to kill herself she probably should've done it before her father came, that way she could've saved you guys one less pointless battle." Everyone in the room, even Jericho and Argent glanced at her angered and disappointed.

"Watch what you say Terra. Raven granted you a second life of repentance and true honor, and saying those things aren't easy to forgive…and if Raven dies or hurts herself in any way Terra, you are to be part of the blame." Robin said, his face red with both anger at low Terra words and the guiltiness feeling if Raven does act to suicide it may his fault to. "What else did Beast Boy said?"

"Well, he recited this saying Raven apparently said to herself and this might what've caused Beast Boy's fears." Cyborg then touched a button on his arm that contained a recording that he happened to record of Beast Boy's conversation. (Cyborg seems to have a lot of gadgets in that arm of his doesn't he?)

Immediately Beast Boy's shrill voice came to the speaker,_ "…then she said, '__Another__ day ends, another begins…a chance to tell him I love him, to make him worth my life, if to be meaningful…if not to make him laugh and cry…knowing I am to die. Life is precious, life is short…Death is eternal, death is all …death is inevitable…only fools seek to cheat it…to others it is mercy…and beautiful it will be.__'"_ There the recording ended.

The room was silent…only Starfire's coming sobs filled the room. Even Terra seemed to be silenced by Raven's words spoken through Beast Boy. Everything seemed to stop, everything seemed to make sense. Minutes ago the Titans seemed to be ignorant of the situation in Raven's life…not knowing the growing depression in her heart, feeling the loneliness that everyone thought it was just a bad day to Raven…not knowing that her past has seeping through the wounds it gave her those years ago…only to fear Raven, there friend was about to do something that will bring down everything that they created together as one team, as one family…

Just before Cyborg's talk to the other teammates…Beast Boy walked cautiously to Raven's room. With each step brought him closer to the onslaught Raven could give him if he confessed to what he eavesdropped on or the grim reality the minute she didn't answer her he'll enter, only to see Raven could be lying there covered in her own blood with some kind of instrument that brought her death. The thought brought shivers of fear of the worst and hope that he wasn't too late.

Against the only thing that stood in the way from Beast Boy's worst nightmare or just over exaggeration of thought…Raven's door stared back at Beast Boy as if it were taunting him saying, _"Take __a peek__ I dare you.__" _Then Beast Boy gently knocked…loud enough for Raven to hear but not the others. For a moment there was silence…he knocked again…silence…if Raven doesn't answer on this third knock Beast Boy will break down her door_…"Oh__ God please…"_ Beast Boy thought then his fist knocked on her door again…silence.

Holding his breath, Beast Boy felt the sweat coming from his forehead, dripping down to the tip of his nose and falling helplessly to the floor. Exhaling…Beast Boy transformed in a gorilla…holding his fist against the door than recoiling it back ready to reveal the horrors…

The door hissed opened where Raven stood gazing at a green gorilla about to hit her. Once the gorilla realized it he dropped his fist and returned to his normal form, where Beast Boy without realizing it went over and gave her the most romantic hug he could muster…lifting Raven off her feet and again with him thinking (what a shock!) gave Raven the most passionate kiss you could see on any romance movie…

Raven's faced blushed three shades of red, without her hood on there was no way she could hide, both shocked and humiliated "At least no ones around." Raven thought when Beast Boy put her back on his feet. His face too equally blushed, giving off a darkish green blush. Raven swore he saw tears run down his face and a sniffle or two.

"Beast Boy…?" Raven managed to saw, feeling her face glow again.

"Raven I am so relieved your alive!" Beast Boy said tempted to hug her again.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"I thought you were going to do suicide." Beast Boy replied.

"Suicide? What makes you think I was going to kill myself?" Raven said, then remembering glancing at her photos on her bed seeing a spider crawling under one, by the mood she was in…she didn't of it much, then it occurred to her… "You were in my room last night?" Beast Boy nodded. Raven raised her hand and the black magic appeared over it and she pointed at Beast Boy…kiss or not…Beast Boy was dead. "Why?"

"After what Terra said to you…and after what I replied to, I felt guilt that I said the wrong thing and probably made you think of death. Then after the crash…I began to fear maybe you were trying someway to hurt yourself. I was worried for you Raven…truly if it meant dying to save you." Beast Boy said, feeling the tears falling from his eyes, he was embarrassed that he was crying in front of Raven…but he was glad he wrong…again.

Raven immediately suppressed her anger that her magic disappeared from her hand, then she realized that little saying he must've heard could have brought the worst fear in him. The more she thought about it, it'll be wrong to punish him for caring…and after Beast Boy's little romantic episode…she gently went over and hugged him the same way after Malchior was defeated…the way he comforted her after it…now again she was comforted by him and the tears he showed for it.

"I am sorry I put through that, that night must have been a nightmare." Raven said. Feeling Beast Boy grasp made her feel more pity in herself that all this time, this funny little green changeling would stop and see the pains in her life….was willing to sacrifice a mistake that could've gotten him in trouble before just to see all is well. "I thought about it Beast Boy. How easily I could've done it. How easy it would've been to end my pain and loneliness and just leave this world. Until I remembered that one piece of advice I heard when I was little gave me the excuse to not…and…that penny gave me hope for a bright tomorrow."

"You mean about life and death?" Beast Boy said in the embrace.

"Yes." Raven replied.

"Where did you hear it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I…"Raven began when the alarm went off. Red lights brighten the room. They both immediately broke their fragile embrace. And just as they were about go down the hall, Raven gave Beast Boy a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for caring."

"Raven there is something I need to tell you…I lo" Beast Boy began before the hall way seemed to explode with a crash and a force that knocked them to their backs. Alarm still wailed when Beast Boy saw Raven was unconscious, a big massive cut down her forehead, gushing with blood, her face blackened.

Beast Boy barley could move his body, pain ripped through his rips, arms and face. Breathing seemed to hurt and he as he coughed he glanced around to see debris everywhere from the walls and what remained of Raven's doorway…then shadows appeared…Beast Boy hopped it was one of the gang but no so…

The figure dressed was in black shrouds, his face showed a human skull, where the blackened eye sockets show in evil look where the teeth showed it were smiling. Besides dressed the figure wore stainless steel armor on his torso and shoulder, with the "V" shaped, with a sword down the middle engraved into the chest. He carried a long curved saber sword in his hand as he made his way to the hurt Beast Boy and unconscious Raven…then another figure appeared, same as before dark and evil, then another…three of them came swords drawn till one of pointed to where they are, talking in some sort of language Beast Boy couldn't place.

Knowing Beast Boy was dead if he tried to fight, while wounded, or he is dead if he laid there…only one choice…He managed to morph into a rat where he quickly hide underneath some debris till he saw Raven vulnerable…as fast as Beast Boy's rat could carry, he made his way to Raven. Seeing Raven was out cold Beast Boy felt no way he could wake before those men came, instead he morphed into a small tick and squeezed himself into Raven's shoe, trying not to bite her, making what the situation was. (He was uncomfortable yes, but safe)

One of the shrouded men checked if Raven was dead, when felt her pulse he was most satisfied…"She's the one, boys. And she still is alive." He said in ghostly gasp. The other man grabbed Raven by the collar and heaved her over his shoulder while the other watched the other move forward as he guarded them.

While Beast Boy was cramped in Raven's shoe, feeling mobile… what he had feared before was nothing more than a nervous shiver…not knowing was going to happen to Raven or himself was truly petrifying. Slowly as this new enemies move…Beast Boy hoped the best for his friends…if not himself…

(Got to hate cliff hangers! If you enjoyed CH2 inform me and I still take some advice so review and I'll get back to you with a new chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

Again I thank you for you kind and inspiring words to completing another chapter of Shadow's of the Past...this chapter explain what happened to the other members while Raven and Beast "talked", describing the attack and what happen afterword... always don't own the TTs but the story... Enjoy

Ch3

Before the attack…Right after Cyborg had played Beast Boy's voice and the Titans's silence…It was Jericho who finally had the courage to actually say something about it. "If what Beast Boy said is true…we must help Raven." He said.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Hot Spot asked.

"Therapy," Jericho replied. "Maybe it can help her with what ever that is troubling her."

"Maybe Raven will make the therapist seek a therapist with the way she acts." Terra added, only to the Titans yet again to glare at her to be silent. "I thought it would bring up some spirits."

"Your jokes are just as bad as Beast Boy's." Argent replied, "But his at least try to make humor, Terra."

"What is with you and Raven?" Hot Spot asked.

"Nothing," Terra snapped back. "All she ever done was bring me down…made feel bad about my choices and took away the only thing that has ever cared for me and that was…"

"Beast Boy…?" all the Titans said in chorus.

"Yes." Terra mumbled.

"Listen and I mean it Terra," Robin said, "You hurt BB in the first place…you used him to get to us. Raven ever did was comfort him, like he did when Malchior used her for his selfishness. They grew a bit closer after Adonias attacked her, after he saved her things gone smooth. And this was way before you Terra. Beast Boy and Raven had grown this fragile likeness for each other…and if you seek to ruin it because you screwed up think again." Terra was surprised. Usually the Titans liked her, now that she saw for the first time since the epic battle with Slade and his army…that glare in the Titan's eyes…the glare of unmerciful anger.

"Why are you taking Raven's side?" Terra asked. "She is no fun. Hates to be around us…always creepy and rude…who in the world would care for such a witch!" Suddenly it hit her…Beast Boy again! For the first moment in her life, she started to hate that name as well as Raven's.

"Don't you dare say such mean things to my friend!" Starfire yelled, levitating in the air where a starbolt appeared in her hand.

"For one thing Terra, you don't know Raven as well as we do." Cyborg said for the first time since the recording. "Even though she isn't fun, both rude and creepy…that's how she is. How she ever was and we like our Raven the way she is. Raven is our friend and she cares, even if she doesn't show it she does."

"Next time I hear of you trying to interfere with B and Rea, or anything against her in anyway…you're out of the team." Robin threatened. "Permanently."

Terra felt anger through her veins how she wished she killed Robin now…even better Raven when she had the chance. She knew she couldn't argue with the leader without being thrown out on her arse. Knowing all to well Raven was a founder and insulting her was insulting what she fought for and the team's honor…Terra wreaked it ones…maybe? (this isn't a hint to come)

When Terra was about to again renew the argument…the sirens and red alarms went off (right about this time Beast Boy was going to say the "L" word to Raven…) The Titans obviously turned to the TV screen which turned to what the emergency was…to the Titans worry they saw a dark dressed man with a grimed face skull mask walking what apparently was the Titan garage, with other men of his attire were moving in then the first grim man looked at the screen before the he slide his finger across his neck as to give a sign then the TV monitor went fuzzy.

"We are under at" Robin began to scream when an explosion near the windows shook the tower to the foundations, knocking all the Titans either off there feet, slamming them to the floor or flung back to the farthest wall (which happened to Starfire and Jericho).

With a massive hole, blown near the TV (now gone) harnesses and hooks clipped the edge then climbing up the Tower then making their way was three (the ones that are going after Raven) down the corridor. Then another explosion accord, this time near the back of the room and multiple of the blacked, skull dressed men came pouring through and surround the Titans.

By the time the Titans realized what had happened, they were surrounded by the new enemy, which appeared only ten of them…the seven obviously shaken Titans gazed at their attacks, only to be confused anger, but more afraid.

"Who are you?" Robin yelled clinching a sprang wrist. Some of the other Titans seemed okay, minor cuts and bruises but nothing that'll hold them back from kicking these guy's butts. "Who are you?" he repeated grabbing his now extended staff.

The skull men didn't answer, but their heavy breathing (almost sounding like Darth Vader's) gave an eerie sound that even Robin found creepy…then they reached both arms behind their backs pulling two sword in each hand holding them out to the teenage heroes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Robin repeated, fear actually in his words.

"We came for the witch-demon." One of them answered. "And your lives!"

"Eternals…attack!" another of them yelled, and all of the surrounded men charged the Titans…who had no way of telling how they going to come out of this…alive.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled then the Titans charged and meet the Eternals…with a clash.

When Cyborg launched a fist at the nearest Eternal, he expected his fist to make contact with that hideous skull mask. But instead, with skills of an acrobat the Eternal bended his back backward then whipping one of the swords to Cyborg's legs then tripping him. Cyborg fell to the floor with a crash as he slid across it… "Dude, your so going down." Cyborg mumbled angrily. Transforming his arm into the sonic cannon and blasted away. The Eternal dodge the beams charging Cyborg, then he flipped through the air swing one of his legs and smashed into Cyborg's face and the metal man fell to the ground in pain. Cyborg, with a force, knocked him to a back flip which he landed on his face. The Eternal raised one of his one of the sword against his fallen opponent, as to kill, but pierced Cyborg control power, severing several of his mechanical part…within a few seconds Cyborg laid their…shut down and defeated.

After Jericho and Starfire had recovered, three Eternals surrounded them. Starfire fired one of her starbolts at an unexpected enemy, which crumbled to the ground. Quickly the other two started at the two Titans…Jericho, before he could use his mind control ability against one of them, was hit hard by the handle of one of the Eternal's weapons in the back of the head…he crumbled within seconds as the third Eternal did. "Friend Jericho!" Star cried…her eyes showed the fiery green that made her enemies tremble… not these Eternals…Just as Starfire started a volley of bolts at the charging foes. One was hit which sent him flying into the wall…but the second hit his make, just as with Jericho adding the skill that brought Cyborg down…the Eternal flipped through the air swing his leg which hit Star on the right cheek, breaking her concentrations as her enemy hit the back of her head with the handle of his sword… immediately bring down one tough, but charming alien.

Neither Argent or Hot Spot fared any better…five Eternal attacked both at once…Hot Spot made sure two regretted there action while Argent made one of her attackers taste her crimson beams. It wasn't enough…the other two swung his sword and cut Hot Spot's arm. He howled when the attacker sent his other sword, slashed his back and the fierce Hot Spot fell to his knees and collapsed in pain…Argent came to her friend's aid only to get kicked in the stomach, making her lean forward as another punched her in the face sending her into some debris…

Terra flung debris at her encircling attackers, few fell but quickly one came up behind her and thrust his sword into her left leg, but not stabbing all the away through but piercing the leg. Terra cried when one of the Eternal's fists made contact with her face…next second she fell to the ground beaten and humiliated. (I didn't think Terra's fighting was worth these words, but I had to write them)

Now, Robin stood alone, but watched his friend's one by one defeated by these new villains…these freaks. Attacking with his staff managed to hurt few of the Eternals with a thrust to the head, a kick in the gut, one or two punches but it wasn't enough…by the time Robin was overwhelmed the ten attackers launched themselves all at once, Robin feeling the worse felt one of the blades cut across his cheek, kick in the gut that made Robin spit a few bits and pieces of his breakfast then a fist in the eye and the eventual getting hit in the head which brought down the tough, stubborn teenager…as always numbers are superior…

Robin wasn't knocked out, but hurting to get back up. He saw one of Eternal's blade pointing at his neck. The man tilted his head like a curious pup, thinking…to kill or not to kill? What is thy order? But as he held the blade at the Titan's neck he pulled out a walkie-talkie… "Your report?" he said with only static answered…then, "We got her sir! Were making our escape now!"… "Good. Fall back men." The man said, turning his attention to Robin. "See you later, Robin." Slowly drawing his sword away, the ten Eternals' walked out of the once hangout for the Titans, now nothing but a broken ruin…

Once the Eternal's were gone, Robin rose, feeling the pain in his gut and ribs started to help his friends. By the time the Titans were in order, with Cyborg back online, Robin analized the battle…the room, the kitchen was destroyed. Two massive gapes in the West wall and the East wall, with parts of the corridors down away were blown to pieces. The Tower was attacked and the people living in it, the heroes of Jump City were defeated by newbie's, but experience fighters…

"Report." Robin finally asked.

"Tower will need to be repaired." Cyborg said, rubbing a bruised cheek.

"Great." Robin moaned. Clinching his fist in anger for his teams and his failure brought the realization that something was obviously missing. "Any signs of Raven and Beast Boy?"

"None. The explosion also hit the area were Raven's room is. The room is intact but Raven and BB are nowhere to be found." Jerchico said, once he had explored the area.

"Then the attack was a diversion," Robin concluded. "Raven and Beast Boy are missing in action." Suddenly feeling sick to his stomach, his failing are sickening. "Jericho and Terra will search the north of the city, while Hot Spot and Starfire and Argent search the east and west while I search the south…you Cy will stay and start repairing the rooms, will contact you." Every Titan disagreed with the assignment, but had no choice. As each Titan left for the search, while Robin was alone with Cyborg.

"I have a bad feeling man." Cyborg said, wariness and fear shuddered his words. "Those guys are something and fear for BB and Rea."

"Me too. But we can't let them down." Robin said, turning to leave but before glancing at Cyborg again. "Somehow, I think things are going to turn for the worse."

"What do ya mean?"

"We may die fighting man." With that Robin departed…

For the first time since the Titans were organized and challenged, Robin had the strange mind that somehow, who ever these guys were or what they wanted…it might be a bad idea to have team members around. Not now. Not when Raven's and Beast Boy's lives are at stack…but what of the others.

Robin simply didn't know…

(Review please...this may not be my best of the chapters but it has its meaning...CH4 is about the upcoming stranger...so hold on and wait for what happens to our dear Raven and the charming Beast Boy at the hands of the Eternals...again thank you and tell me how it is going so far...N2Darkness)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry if this chapter had came late...just to remind that this chapter introduces a key player in this story...next chapter will be of Raven's and BB's fate at the Eternals...as always don't own the TT but the story.

CH4

As darkness descended onto Jump City, it seemed it could never get any darker. After everything this city went through…Slade's terror, Trigon's Hell, Brotherhood of Evil's assaults on the Titans, nothing can seem to compare to this city's already troubled society. After the wake of the attack on T tower…this city was again gripped the madness that is inevitably coming to the city by the Eternal's…

But walking deep in the shadows of Jump City's darkest corner was something totally new to this city, for this was not an ordinary problem but a state so abnormal it makes the shadows seem to tremble at every foot step this stranger takes in a dark alley…

Just a few feet away from the crowded city, an innocent girl walked casually. Nothing special about her…short, long brunette hair tied in a pony tail, lovely Safire eyes, dressed in a short skirt, wearing a Levi jacket, with ankle tall hiker boots (I usually call them hooker boots…but I'll use the obvious). Any way…as she walked near the alleyway, were a mugger waited…typical type, tall, muscular man wearing all black covering his face with a hat, clinching a knife…and as the girl got close to the alley the man snuck out of the darkness and quick pulled the girl into the alley, throwing her against the wall and clinching his knife near her throat…

The girl struggled trying to force herself from his knife (Personally I would knee the man in the crotch, but that's just me…) "Quite miss or you wouldn't want me to ruin that pretty face of yours?" the man sneered while his hand roamed her body (use your imagination). Again the girl screamed, but no one came to her aid. Realizing she was going to get raped…she braced herself for the pain…

"Young love." A voice close to a whisper broke the man concentration (if he was at all) and startled the girl. "Kind of makes you think of animals mating, disturbing yet intriguing." The stranger finished, walking closer to the two people.

Slowly this third man came close, the disrupted rapist throw his victim to the ground and made his way to this stranger, holding his knife out ready to kill without a moment thought. "Alright, man you came at the most impossible time." Closer the stranger and the villain drew, the girl, quite scared but anxious to what going to happen. "You Titans seem not to give a guy a break."

"Who said I was a Titan?" the stranger said calmly, knowing what the man was going to do

The man flung himself at the strange walking shadow, thrusting his knife at the stranger's chest. But the stranger easily dodged the attack, and as the man turned for a second strike, the stranger drew his own weapon, a long blade sword (a Katana, samurai sword, if you wanted to know) from within the shadows as it seemed whipped it across the man's arm, cutting the man's arm.

As the villain dropped his knife to grip his wounded arm, the same sword slashed at his cheek sending blood to the wall, then out of the abyss a white form of a bird-like claws (similar to Raven's magic) grabbed the wounded man and flung him into the nearest wall, which crack by the pressure. The man feel unconscious as the claw disappeared.

The girl was both amazed and terrified at the sight…she wanted to scream as the shadow moved into the light, not seeing if this guy, who ever he was wanted to rape or kill her, possibly both.

"Don't not fret," the stranger said his voice barely above a whisper. "I seek not to harm you." Closer he got out of the darkness and into the light. The girl's hero appeared before her…a tall and slim man. Dressed all in black, the man wore a buttoned leather overcoat that almost touched the ground (Blade style).

Only half of his face was covered, plainly could see the pale jaw and nose of the stranger's expression…cold and cruel…were he wore a helmet similar to a Stahlhelm helmet (again if you cared it is close what the today armies use…or German helmets of WWII…or close to Darth Vader's helmet but shorter) that covered the upper part of his body. He gripped his Katana sword as he moved towards the girl, then he pushed aside his coat to reveal part of a dark-gray uniform and similar hiking boots and a belt that clinched the Katana's sheath and slowly returned the sword into its protection.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"The question is not who I am or what I am, but why. Why here and now?" the stranger said.

"Are you Titan?"

"I no amateur." The stranger replied. "I am just a messenger."

"Do you have a title, nickname…?" the girl said.

"Just Shadow for now."

"Shadow?"

"Now that I helped you; you can help me with something." Shadow asked.

"What?" the girl asked, fear gripping each word.

"Do you know were can I find a girl by the name of Rachel Roth?"

"Who?"

Shadow sighed in utter frustration. "The Titan called Raven."

"Yes, there is a tower shaped as a 'T' on an island near the harbor out west. Why by chance?" the girl asked, Shadow didn't reply only turned to look at the unconscious failed rapist.

"Again thank you, and call the police for this idiot." Shadow pointed to the villain. He turned and walked back into the darkness.

Just as the girl grabbed her cell phone…she realized she had forgotten something. "Wait Shadow!" she called. The stranger stopped and turned to the girl. "Barley this morning the Tower was attacked. The Titans were defeated and reports are out that Raven and Beast Boy are captured…I don't know how tat helps but I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks again." Shadow said, disappearing into thee abyss.

After the girl called the police and waited for the sirens and the cops to appear at last, flashlights broke the darkness were the new player in Jump City appeared and left were nothing but walls…the stranger nowhere in sight.

"This town is full of freaks." The girl muttered as the police carried her attacker away. Deep in her soul she felt thankful that he came and saved her but wondered about not telling the police of Shadow…as she went on about her business, she glanced up at the building up above…knowing the new stranger in Jump City known only as Shadow has come…

Brought here with a message, either of hate or salvation for the captured Raven…either will not matter for the Eternals are on the march with Shadow's mission as he walks in the darkness that no one…Titans or Eternals…will stand in his way to deliver the message and he has assured that if they do, his sword will bring down his foes…dead if necissary.

(Next chapter will be of Raven's and Beast Boy's captures...review and I'll reply with CH5...agian thanks for reading thus far.)


	5. Chapter 5

(Thanks for reviews... Ch5 is what is happening to Raven and Beast Boy now at the hand of the Eternals. Just to warn you that this is a disturbing chapter that puts anger fear and pitty. Don't own TT, but the misery)

CH5

_"Dude this is so uncomfortable!"_ Beast Boy thought in his tick state, as he wiggled around inside Raven's boot. After what seemed to be forever, being stuffed in a shoe, no matter who shoe it was, both the room and the smell didn't add to the comfort Beast Boy already lacked…

After travelling for hours since the successful attack on the Titans, the Eternals' had made their way through the hidden passageways underneath the streets of Jump City back to there headquarters in far darkness of the city…

Beast Boy hadn't realize what was going on, only knowing Raven was captured (even though the Eternals had taken Beast Boy without knowing) and endanger. Heck he didn't know if Raven was conscience or not. Was she in pain or head they killed her. To the unknown tick in Raven's shoe…that was the most horrid experience he could think of…or was it?

Finally, Beast Boy heard a squeal, like nails on a chalk board then a few muffled words from Raven's (and Beast Boy's if you think of it) captures then the sudden moment the tick form felt for hours ended when he reckoned that they arrived where ever arrived is. Then the squeal again was heard then a giant CLANK! Then silence…

After a few moments, not knowing if the Eternals are ready for an unpleasant surprise or not, Beast Boy slowly crawled out of Raven's shoe and entered a world of darkness…Beast Boy morphed back to human form, hoping to sense where he was. Only he felt the coldness of the room, the cramp and emptiness seemed to close in around him, then he realized he and Raven were in a cell…

_"Raven,"_ Beast Boy thought when he looked where Raven was laid down. She was still unconscious, Beast Boy checked her pulse if she was breathing okay…she was, but only faintly. Slowly checking her head wound, nothing to bad, just a scratch that'll need some stitches.

Then suddenly, the door slowly opened. Squealing like nothing other…Beast Boy had just barly turned into a fly when two Eternals walked in. On had one of his swords out, then another carrying some gadgets…the one with the sword used his face to turn Raven on her back, while the second put some kind of handcuffs on Raven's hand and using some duct tape and covered Raven's month.

When that was done, the two Eternals left and another pair came in, this time one held a bucket of water while the other one tried to wake Raven up. Waving to the Eternal with bucket after no success…the Eternal threw the water on Raven… immediately Raven eyes bolt open and she squirmed to set up.

Raven, looked around the room quickly, slowly recalling what happened before…then she recalled her present situation, arms bound and gagged (that what I call it, but what ever with duct tape). Raven turned her attention to the Eternals, her eyes widened at the sight of men dressed in dressed in black shrouds, with a human skull mask, stainless steel armor with the "V" shaped, with a sword down the middle engraved into the chest. _"__Totus__ hail __ut __victoria __vel __cado __ut __mucro__ of cruor quod __ferrum__ …"_ That horrid saying appeared in her mind.

Out of fear and anger Raven mentally said, _Azarath__Metr__-_ She was inrupted when the closes Eternal back handed her across her right cheek then across her left. Tears ran down her face, and then the second Eternal grabbed her by the collar of her cloak and chucked her into the nearest wall. Down on her knees, Raven again tried to say the spell, only to get kicked in the stomach, picked up again and smacked then thrown again into another wall.

"Welcome, Raven." One of the Eternals said. "Welcome to hell. I hope our warm welcome made you comfortable with your present accommodation." Seeing the anger in Raven's eyes, he laughed. "No? Too bad. From now on Demon, the rules are; try any of that magic stuff on us will land you in trouble. Showing disrespect, like back talking, glaring or saying something stupid and especially pain will be…lets say fun for me and my friends." Again the Eternal chuckled turning to leave followed by the second Eternal with the door closing…

"_Azarath__Metrion__Zinthos_" Raven said mentally, a black spell cast formed… then, an electric shock torched through Raven's body, painfully distracting her, and her magic disappeared. "_What the hell?_" Raven said, again she tried then the chock repeated more painfully than before. Trying a third time nearly made Raven unconscience when she gave up. (this is do to the fancy handcuffs)

Beast Boy watched the whole seen as a fly, both the beating and electric attack. Beast Boy flew to the ground and morphed back to human and walked to Raven's painful state. With the duct tape on Raven's mouth, she couldn't cry out loud, but tears seeped down her bruised cheeks. Gently putting his hand on Raven's shoulder, this made Raven turn over in terror, only to see Beast Boy. Carefully, taking the tape from her mouth, Beast Boy felt he should kiss her but the horror he saw prevented it.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said out loud.

"Shhh." Beast Boy said, "Quiet, unless you want us in more trouble than we are now."

Raven nodded. Beast Boy helped Raven to her feet, only for her to nearly collapse from the pain in her stomach. Instead he leaned her to the wall. In whispers, "I have to get you out." Beast Boy said, looking at the door. "But how?"

"I don't know." Raven said. "Right now I think you should go."

"No, way!' Beast Boy said, "Not without you."

"I can't use my powers, those guys knew how so suppress them. Not even slipped motion bursts. I am useless. There is no point for you to stay, I'm dead. Please Beast Boy just go and save yourself." Raven said, tears came down her face. Beast Boy gently set his hand on her cheek, leaned over and kissed her.

"Without you Raven, right now there wouldn't be a me to save." Beast Boy said. "If I can't break you out now, I'll wait with you for the right time."

Raven saw that he meant it. Arguing wouldn't help, not now and here. Painfully she leaned forward to put her head on Beast Boy's chest. Feeling his heart beat, Raven closed her eyes and within minutes, she was asleep.

Beast Boy, wanted to hold her more, but he couldn't risk getting caught, gently laid her on the floor, placing the duct tape again on her mouth. Kissing her cheek again, Beast Boy morphed into a spider, crawling up the wall and into a corner he swung a web and perched himself on it, making sure the darkness covered him and making it a view to keep an eye on Raven.

As time slipped by unnoticed, Beast Boy fell asleep himself, (I don't know if spiders actually sleep) But before think of an escape, only to know that there is no chance right now. But the only thing he had to worry about most than escaping was Raven's safety. As soon as that crossed his mind, Beast Boy woke up with horror and fear.

And he couldn't fall back asleep, even if he tried.

(Horrible isn't it? It'll get worse I promise you. Please Review... and Ch6 won't be as bad. Thanks for reading...)


	6. Chapter 6

As always...I am grateful for the reviews. Keep them up. Now for CH6, you'll see what is happening with Shadow and the Titans. For this is the first time both sides met...with a pain and confussion after words. Don't own the TTs but own the misery and mystery...as always...Enjoy.

CH6

At the opening of the Jump City's harbor, on a small useless island stood the mighty T Tower. Strong and powerful, the tower is the symbol of all good in the city and a warning to evil. T Tower, both impressive and intimidating, it showed the citizens of Jump City that as long as the Titans and their tower stood proud it'll the sign and hope for peace and safety…or it once did.

Now, the Tower was in shambles. Ever since the Eternals attacked, Debris lay littered all around the island. Three massive holes made the Tower seem fragile, weak and foul. Two massive gapes tore at the top of the tower while the third left at bass like someone took a big massive bit out of the tower. This tower now stood as a symbol of the troubles yet to come.

To Shadow, the Tower was not much to look at. A giant "T" shaped tower seemed like a dumb idea. Honestly, who would build a defensive tower in a middle of an island? Not only is it vulnerable to air attack…sea attack, but also land based and sneak attacks. Especially sneak attacks. When Shadow made his way to the Tower, no alarms blazed, no defense gun shot up to blow the intruder to kingdom come…nothing.

"Dumb amateurs." Shadow said to himself as he walked in the corridors of the Tower. Walking down in pitch darkness would have made any one be scarred of any movement. Not to Shadow, with each foot step echoed, each breath he took seemed to scream into the abyss, he enjoyed the darkness and the feeling it gave him.

Finally he reached what he was looking for. He came upon part of the wreaked Tower, where a few days ago Raven and Beast Boy talked before the attack. Stepping on broken glass, metal and junks of the walls crunched under Shadow's boots. Shadow stared at the door way to Raven's room. The door was long gone…only left the opening to Raven's world wide open for everyone to see.

Since the attack, the other Titan's dare not to enter Raven's room. They fear once Raven came back…if…she'll be very pissed off. And nobody wanted that. But Shadow didn't care if Raven knew he was in her room, it wasn't like he was going through her underwear drawer (sick I know). Shadow entered her room, seeing the room was clean and tightly. (After Beast Boy snuck into Raven's room, she cleaned up the disaster her room was in.)

Shadow took his time looking at Raven's possessions; books, CDs, videos, statues and lots of souvenirs from Europe and Japan. Finally Shadow turned to the lone dresser drawer (no he isn't going through the underwear…some people???) He then went to one of the drawer and tried to open it, only see it was locked.

"She learned…" Shadow said, moving his hand over the lock, glowing white with power. "_Azarath__Metrion__Zintho__."_ He said and the drawer flung open, it zoomed from the dresser and almost slamming into the wall, Shadow's with magic stopped it. Levitating back, Shadow put the dresser on the top, while his magic disappears.

Shuffling through the object in the drawer, Shadow looked at pictures of Raven and the Titans; Pictures from Tokyo, some from her lone trips to France and Germany, others were from when she helped Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby and a giant group photo of every Titan in the league after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil.

"At least she was not bored." Shadow said, smiling a bit. Shuffling more through some other pointless snapshots of a pointless, foolish teenager life, Shadow picked out an old black and white photograph that was a bit torn and crumbled. Gazing at Raven's mother and stepfather, even at Raven herself all those year ago…but he refused to look at the boy next to her.

Shadow stuffed the photo in his coat pocket, when something captured his sight. He reached and grabbed it, seeing it was a penny. "How useless." He said with scorn. Then he gazed at the other photos and put his free hand in the pocket where the photo he came for was at. "Useless it is, but it seems that it meant a lot to her for her to keep it." Instead of putting it back, Shadow stuffed the penny into the same pocket as the photo and placed the drawer back, and then he left the room.

But just as Shadow was to teleport himself off this useless rock…he heard noises coming down the corridor, voices… Shadow took a minute to see that the Titans had returned from another failed search attempt. Taking a second for his options of either wait to talk to the Titans or now…

Slowly Shadow made his way towards the source of the voices, like the darkness it held many unpleasant surprises…Shadow seemed that as the darkness, he was going to give the Titans an unpleasant surprise.

Every time the other Titans seem to return, with no news or anything about Raven and Beast Boy, Robin felt as if the world seems to be mocking him for his failure, not just as a Titan, but as leader and a friend. With this in mind he wanted just to pull his hair out, yell and scream as any child would, but as the training Batman gave him kept him from expressing his flaws as a teenager.

"How did they escape?" Robin asked himself. "How did I let them escape?" Robin's fist slammed hard into the newly replaced kitchen counter.

"Dude, you can't just blame yourself." Cyborg said. "I mean, we are all responsible, maybe if he beaten them, Raven and BB wouldn't gotten captured."

"But we didn't." Robin said, anger of his failings slipped out. "And that is just it."

"Our friend is right, we all failed." Starfire said, floating over and kissing Robin and the cheek. "Tomorrow will search again."

"What's the point? They have been missing for almost three weeks now." Robin slammed his fist again, fighting back the tears of lose and failure. "By now, thay might be dead."

"Don't say such horrible things." Starfire said, holding back her own tears. "There is hope for them, don't give up."

"She's right man." Jericho said, taking a seat in the newly replaced couch. "Rae and BB are strong. Maybe stronger than we realize and maybe they're trying to escape."

"Yeah, listen to Blondie." Hot Spot said. "If we can't find them, maybe they'll just escape, but need the time." Of course Jericho hated being called Blondie, but let it go for the sake of the environment.

"So what now Robin?" Argent said. "Do we continue or leave Raven and BB to the Eternals?"

"Come on man." Cyborg said.

After a moment, Robin thought his options very carefully. "We'll continue our search." Everyone in the room leaped for joy, and seemed rejuvenated for another 24 hour search. All except Terra, who stood at back of the room by the back door, deep within her own thought to be ignored by the other and ignoring the talk her friends gave. All her mind was about the guilt she was having…about Raven and the treatment she given her.

"_I never said thank you._" She thought. "_After all __Raven__ had done, the countless hours of research mediation and thought and __I __don't thank her. Probably that's why she hates me_." After those weeks of thought as she searched, she had got the sense of moving on…so what she lost Beast Boy…so what he like Raven now…so what I can't get over it, why can't I? There are plenty of boys' out there. "_Right now, Raven and Beast Boy are important_."

While Terra stood there, thinking she happened to notice the door opening beside her. Terra poked her head at the door to see…what she saw made her gasp as fear seemed to fling her back towards her friend as she stumbled backwards. By this time the Titans saw what had happen.

Appearing between the doorways, coming from the abyss, silent as death, frightening as the Eternals were when they appeared, stepped in was a tall, slim man dressed in a long leather overcoat, wearing a Stahlhelm helmet (remember Darth Vader's) that covered part of his face. By the look on the Titans faces, there were absolutely shocked, but mostly they were scared.

"Dude, who are you?" Robin asked. (It seems Robin can't ask any other question, huh?) "What do you want?"

Shadow didn't reply. He stood there watching the Titans looking at each other as if one or the other had the question. Shadow mentally laughed at the confusion…after hearing so much that the Titans knew everything, only to see there were not…but Shadow's face remained motionless, like a statue.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Robin asked. Being nervous of all of these surprises, Robin reached in his belt and pulled out one of his boomerangs and held with precision that meant he would use it. "Answer now!"

With Shadow's whispery voice, "Do not think threatening me is smart, Boy Blunder…I don't take threats lightly…" With that, Shadow raised his hand, but Robin threw the weapon at the same instant. Shadow's hand glowed with power, with it captured the boomerang while it still spun but motionless in the air. When Shadow's hand dropped the boomerang returned to its owner, but clipped Robin in the shoulder.

As Robin screamed in pain, at the same moment Starfire sent a starbolt at her boyfriend's attacker…only Shadow blocked it with white magical wall. Then Shadow at it seemed threw his defense at the Tameranian , knocking her clear across the room. Cyborg, with his cannon, charged at Shadow leaping into the air…just as the distance between Cyborg's cannon and Shadow's face drew closer, and just as it seemed Cyborg was going to win…A white bird claw grabbed Cyborg in midair and sent him into the nearest wall, which he crashed through.

Jericho, Hot Spot and Argent charged at the attacker. Shadow smile was both filled with pleasure and a thrill sensation at this foolish attack…when Hot Spot shot flames at him, Shadow dodged them, moving quickly sent a fist into the hot head (literally) teens gut, then backhanded Hot Spot with a force of magic. Argent managed to land a bolt into Shadow's helmet, which knocked Shadow into the nearest wall. The girl sent volleys of bolts at Shadow, only Shadow "melted" into the wall. Scared, Argent didn't see Shadow reappear behind her; he grabbed her collar then tossed her into the sofa. At that time, Jericho came close enough to Shadow to almost possess him…only by a second; Shadow reached for his sword and held it at the Titan's throat. (Note all of this happened in a space of a minute, so think of this really fast.)

Terra stood in shock…of course after seeing the Titans getting beaten up so quickly made her realize that fighting him wasn't so good. Not when Jericho was staring at Shadow's sword inches a way from his throat. Holding the sword with care and concentration, Shadow lowered the sword, letting Jericho retreat behind the sofa…

"What do you want?" Terra managed to ask.

"Raven…" Shadow answered.

"Why?" Terra asked.

"That is my business, Titan." Shadow responded, making sure the word "Titan" was much as an insult than a title. "I am requiring have you found her?"

"No we haven't." Terra answered, fearing if she said one word to displease him, she'll end up on the ground in no time. "But we are looking, but it isn't enough…uh."

"Shadow."

"Shadow? What kind of a name is that?"

"One that doesn't reveal ones certain identity." Shadow answered. "From what I heard, you let this Eternal's kidnap her and that charming, annoyance of a boy."

"What is it that you want from us?" Terra asked, still frightened of the unknown.

Shadow smiled that unpleasant one like before but held more of a cruel sence than a reasonable one. "Simple, right now I seek a …alliance with you Titans."

"Alliance? From what you did to my friends, why should we?" Terra then felt her blood run cold when Shadow started moving towards her. Only when he was inches from her, still clinching his sword in his hand is when Shadow spoke.

"If you don't…it'll only get worse."

Terra looked at the Titans, now recovering from the attack. Only she realized she was standing between harm and safety of her friends. "What kind?" It was all she managed to cough up.

"The Eternals took what I want. They both defeated you and humiliated you. From what I see between the Titans and the Eternals…the Eternals are the greater of the two evils. All I want is your assistance. Keep on searching for her and once she is safe, then I do my duty with Raven."

"Then what do we get?"

"Me."

"You? We hardly know who or what you are."

"It's simple, girl, I am a messenger. A message to Raven from the darkness of her past…by working with me, you'll best understand who and what I am…as of now Terra, since you got an ounce of sanity in you not to attack…I trust these negotiation are reasonable?" Shadow said, as he returned his sword it its sheath.

Terra glanced at Robin who held his wound; he looked at Terra then Shadow, then nodded to her. "WE agree, Shadow."

"Good." Shadow said, smiling again. "Then I will leave you to your part while I decide for another time, what to do with you, Titans…" Shadow then turned to the door which he came, turning to the Titans… "I'll keep in touch, Terra." Hh then disappeared in the darkness…

"I was afraid of that." Terra muttered as she went to help her friends…

(Shadow is one mean SOB isn't he? Review. Tell me what I can do to better Shadow of the Past, as of now later and CH7 is coming up...What will happen to Raven and how will Beast Boy handle it?...Wait and see.)


	7. Chapter 7

(Here CH7... this chapter is the most important one yet...it'll show what was Raven thinking about before the Eteranls, what is Shadow's true nature...and how will it affect the Titans when all seems lost...don't own TT, but this version of life...Enjoy)

CH7

Raven felt few of her ribs crack from the pressure of her oppressor's boot landing in her rib cage. She tasted her own blood. That is after being punched in the face, tossed into the wall and having her head smashed against the concrete floor that left a massive cut on her forehead that gashed down her face. While she was on the ground, gasping for air, her hand laid stretched on the floor when the heel of the Eternal's land on her hand. Raven bit her lip hard, that blood began to drip. She felt her fingers break from the pressure along with others. No matter how hard it hurt, Raven didn't scream.

If you did…another round of beating. That happened to her a few times, but she learned not to show pain. But after a while it became a habit (almost) not too.

"Next time you criticize our food, I'll cut your gut out." The Eternal said, throwing down a food tray, nothing much on it except a piece of bread (mind you rotten and disgusting), glass of milk that seemed more like cheese than milk (sick), with some soup full that counted more than hot water boiled with salt and pepper mixed and few vegetables' (if there is any). (Appetizing isn't it?)

Despite the grand food, and good luxury of the Eternal's cell…nothing could get worse for Raven, as she ignored the food to hold her broken hand…if you can't count the condition she is in, which didn't help anything but her doubt of survival.

If you met Raven before, you would have found her attractive, tall (for a girl), athletic body-type, and smooth pale as the night skin, violet hair with matching gorgeous eyes. Over all, Raven was a tough, spirited woman, with out a care. Now…her attractiveness has suffered. Her once attractive figure was nothing more than a phantom of its former glory.

Raven's body (thanks to the food, or lack of) her body has withered to nothing more than a skeleton where her cheek have sunk in, bruises cover parts of her cheeks, where her ribs are barley showing. Her skin turning almost dead-paler, with her hair starting to turn gray from the suffering and her eyes are showing her weakness and dying life. She is not the woman she once was…

As soon as the guard left, a small spider crawled out of the shadow and made its way to Raven… then it morphed back to Beast Boy. Nothing much to say about him, but he was suffering from having to eat part of Raven's food she couldn't eat (which was making just as frail as she is.) But he still had a strong will.

Beast Boy helped Raven up and sat her next to the wall, she was still in pain. Her body shook with throbbing, coldness and fear. He helped her multiple time of what he could help with, but nothing has prepared him (or Raven) for a broken hand. When Beast Boy looked at her hand, he nearly wanted to cry out in pain for Raven. Her hand was red and puffy and wouldn't stop shaking.

"I have to get you out of her." He said.

Even with the pain Raven spoke calmly as she ever did. "Why? No point. I'm just a burden. Please, just go." Raven spoke like that every time she was beaten, but this is different… she felt she was going to die and she wouldn't deny it…death is inevitable.

"We talked about this; I'm not leaving without you. If I have to, I'll die defending you." Beast Boy said, almost a knight in shinny armor sort of way. Slowly, he checked her hand. Beast Boy was no doctor, but he knows enough that if Raven doesn't get medical attention she'll… _"No she won't!"_ Beast Boy told himself over and over. _"Unless I have something to say about it."_

There was a moment of silence between them. Neither of them knew was going to happen next… Raven would die… more beating…? The possibilities are endless. They don't if it was light or night outside, raining or snowing. Time seemed to pass, has been months, days or years? Simply they didn't know.

Beast Boy has traveled out of the cell once in a while (bug form of course), hoping to find an escape out. No such luck… after hours (or days) of looking, the Eternals left nothing to chance. No exit signs, but some sort of language (possibly Latin, Beast Boy thought) were written on the walls…The whole place seemed like a giant maze, no matter what, Beast Boy lost his way until he had to hitch a ride on an Eternal…after all of this, Beast Boy has concluded that where ever they are, they're under ground, heavily guarded, an no matter what it seemed hopeless, even to him.

During the times when Beast Boy explored, Raven had time to herself, to think…after a while, the Eternal's had quit gagging her, knowing the cuffs would hurt her if she tried, but as time gone by, as the beatings continued, and her weakness…she nor power or strength even to fight if she wanted, so the cuffs disappeared. But as she weakened, Raven thought all of the things that have happened to her since coming to earth from Azarath… not all of these thought was about the bad, but good (or how she failed to take the opportunity and hang out with her friends) now she knew her faults and failure…both now and then.

_"Maybe I should have been nicer friend to __Starfire__, played more sports with them, and hung out, party, date…but no! I had to push them back. Shut them from my life, isolate myself for their safety (or mine?) And __look were__ it had got me? Stuck in a hell hole who knows w__h__ere under my heartfelt hosts (HA!) and placed in a room with the only person who I had ridiculed, scorn, embarrassed, harassed… now we are stuck in the same hell…where I'll end up any way."_ Raven had thought.

But not only was the passing present going through her mind… her past. The one, the mysteries of mysteries, where she had kept it all to herself (Starfire only got a glimpse; remember the Puppet King and the switch of Star and Rea's bodies). Truly she never told of her true first crush (not Malichor), her dreams, her life's tragedies, past friends, and her family. As she thought of the regrets, Raven had decided before she dies…the question is when? Her story, at least what she needed to say was to be told.

"Beast Boy," she finally said at last. Her tears stinging as she met his eyes. Beast Boy looked up, with the same worried look that had brought him to discover what he felt was worse. "I need to tell you something."

"What Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know how long I'll last, but it won't be for long though…" Raven rambled.

"You will!"

Raven continued as even if Beast Boy didn't speak. "I need to tell you about my life… who I was, and why I am. Please listen… and hear my story." Tears flowed from her eyes, not from the pain of the flesh, but of the memories…death and misery. "That is all I ask, please."

"Please." Beast Boy said, thinking it is the worst word her said in a long time.

(To Note: This is my version of Raven's life…be critical if you want, but this story fits in to the basis of Shadow of the Past so bear with me, some facts will be wrong, stretched or different from the show but this is how it goes.)

"Thank you…My story I mean our story begins with my mother, Arella. She was born and lived on earth…for a while. She was good women, did the entire right thing, but she fell into the wrong crowd. Demon worshipers, Trigon if you would know. She fell in love with a man, who was a weak Trigon in an earth form." Raven sniffled as bit, recalling her mother's pain. "He raped her and that brought us forth."

Beast Boy was simply amazed. He wouldn't have known…or guessed that Raven was born as (pardon for this word, it actually has historical significance)…a bastard child.

Raven continued, "She tried to kill herself, but a monk named Azar saved her and brought to Azarath, to the city of Fredericksburg, where she was helped and cared for. Eventually, months based and we came into the world… first he came screaming from her womb." (I know it is not a magic city Fredericksburg but I like the city name.)

"Whose he?" Beast Boy asked.

"My twin brother, Edgar." Raven replied. "Older, actually by three minutes." Beast Boy mouthed dropped open; he thought he was amazed before. Now he was absolutely shocked, he never knew… "I came next as Rachel Roth, my true name," Beast Boy thought that was beautiful. "A name I forgotten till Trigon returned. From that day, we were the children of Him."

"Twins?" Beast Boy said with surprise. "Why didn't you ever mention…Edgar before?"

"Why?" Raven gripped her hurt hand, not knowing she was squeezing it. "You never would've trusted him, if you guys met him. Like what happened to Star and Blackfire. Another reason, he hated the Titans ever since I joined, possibly the best reason why…Edgar was killed less than two year ago."

"I'm sorry." Beast Boy said, meaning every word.

"He was the only man, ever to have ever thought of me. He loved me dearly and I loved him." Tears were now replacing those tears of pain, with sorrow. "I loved my brother, I still do…but the pain has never gone way." Raven finally released her hand, "I'll never forget him, who could? Ever since our birth, Edgar has always been by my side. As a guardian, a friend, only one I ever had."

"What was Edgar like?"

"Before the incident, he was kind and loving. He always had philosophical way of looking at life. But he had a good humor, had a talent to make me laugh." She giggled, only for a bit. "Tall, slime, had face that was so handsome, to me, he would have made Robin jealous. Unlike me, he had snow white hair, so grand, I called snowball. And a smile, that melted hearts…quite my opposite. A selfless man.

"Anyway, our childhood was rough; with my emotion and Edgar's selflessness we were dangerous. We were picked on, cursed at, even stoned at for what our fate was forced upon us before our birth. Edgar seemed to know how to get out of any situation, regardless his use of dark magic."

"Must've been rough?"

"It was, but I never thought of it that way. Azar eventually adopted me and Edgar and placed our mother in a secure way of life. He was the one who taught me how to control my emotions. But we were never bored, when we were little, all of us traveled to Europe, Japan. Where I learned all the languages I know now. I remember taking a trip to New York City, I immediately loved it. I always wanted to live there, but no point when I was going to end the world."

"Then on the night on April fifteenth, my world was shattered forever…we were only nine." Raven closed her eyes, knowing she was going to cry, but she couldn't help it. "At Azarath…few of Trigon's fanatic followers, broke into our home, I was meditating in my room so I didn't hear the commotion until Egdar came bursting into my room…

(Now, I am telling the story as if this is the plot, to tell you what is happening so you'll better understand it…)

_"Rachel!"_ Edgar yelled, apparently out of breath. _"__Come quickly."_

_"Why?"_ young Raven said, breaking from her meditation. _"What is happening?"_

Edgar looked away from his twin sister. _"__They killed them! Mother and __Azar__ are dead! His followers threatened them if they didn't give us away, when they didn't they executed them."_ Raven was shocked; she felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach.

_"Are you sure, Edgar?"_

_"I watched it with my own eyes."_

Then they was a sudden crash, footsteps echoing down the hall, voices screaming at other voices as the hell seem to draw closer and closer.

(Now were back to Raven and Beast Boy)

"Edgar led me out of my room and into his…There he opened a hidden door in wall, a closet actually, big enough to hide a person, not two…" Raven said as if the fear she felt then was here and now. "I complained, but Edgar wouldn't hear it…the strangers came forth, all Edgar said was…

(Young Raven and Edgar's POV)

_"There is no time, Rachel. If they find you, we are gone." _Edgar said, shoving Raven into his hiding spot. _"What ever happens to me, sis, __don't__ move from this spot and don't make a sound."_

_"But…"_

_"No buts…trust me Rachel…not a word."_ Edgar then closed the hidden door. Suddenly, a dozen men ran into the room, they all dressed in red cloaks and tunics but had black bandanas covering their faces. One of them held out a sword at Edgar, staring at him with evil in those eyes…

_"Where is she, boy?"_ the main man asked.

_"To hell with you and your master!"_Edgar yelled. He then summoned a white power of his own in each of his hands ready to fight.

_"__Wrong choice!"_ the man said, using his own magic before Edgar could react, he shot a bolt at Edgar which sent him into the hidden door. Slowly Edgar got up, determination in his eyes. No matter what he did, the intruders used there magic to fling him across the room. Either it was smashing into wall, or getting hit by Trigon's worshipers magic or fists, by the time the intruders were finished with Edgar, his body was broken, his face smashed, his white hair was stained by the blood of his own.

"_Where is she?"_ The man asked.

_"In…" _Edgar managed to say. "_Salvation…"_ With that, Edgar was hit in the head, clearly knocking him out.

Raven had heard all of this, which scared her. But when she heard her twin brother being flung into the wall, and magic smashed him up, Raven never knew how strong willed he was it he said, despite the threats and pain, "In…salvation…" After what seemed to be hours…after hearing the yells and foot steps of her enemies tearing and destroying her home, she finally heard silence…And slowly she opened the door, only to see Edgar in a bloody mess. For the first time…she thought she was alone.

(The rest of the story will be told by Raven's POV and BB's, with a few exceptions.)

"But I wasn't. Edgar lived; he was healed to full strength and was back to normal. Edgar's body was healed, but not his soul. That love of his disappeared, only to be filled with anger for Trigon. With Azar and mother gone, Edgar ventured out of Fredericksburg, learning the ways of an ancient Azarathian soldier, using swords and magic against the enemy. I was depressed, prosecution by my neighbors grew worse that Edgar had to advise me to leave for Earth. By this time, we were thirteen."

(This is the last POV of Edgar and Raven)

After summoning a portal to Earth, Raven stood there, waiting along with only few minor possessions of cloths food, money and some remains of her past all stuffed in a duffel bag… She was scared of course, but she hid it well, but not well enough.

_"It is not easy. I know." _Edgar said, standing there behind her.

_"It is not just that, but I am afraid for you more than me!"_ Raven said. _"__What will happen to us if we are separated? How can we deal with this, how will we?"_

_"I'm not sure, Rachel. But we don't know if you don't try." _Edgar said.

_"What happens if you're killed? How I can I take it after what happened to mother and Azar?" _She asked, with fear in her voice.

_"That is up to you sis." _Edgar said. _"Just remember that saying I told you, '__another day ends, another begins…a chance to tell him I love him, to make him worth my life, if to be meaningful…if not to make him laugh and cry…knowing I am to die. Life is precious, life is short…Death is eternal, death is all …death is inevitable…only fools seek to cheat it…to others it is mercy…and beautiful it will be.__' I promise you you'll be fine."_

Raven turned to Edgar and hugged him, tears of lost struck both, as Edgar hugged her back. He then broke away, stroking Raven's hair then giving her a kiss on the cheek as it was the end. Raven grabbed her duffle bag and was about to enter the portal that led to Earth.

_"I hope we will see each other again."_ Raven said to Edgar.

_"I hope so too, sister." _Edgar responded, as Raven tutned to leave. Edgar yelled out to her… _"Rachel, may you live forever." _Before Raven could respond…she was bolted to Earth, without saying what she wanted to say… "As of you brother."

(Regular POV)

"I then traveled the world, seeking peace before the end until I came to Jump City, joined the Teen Titans and everything. By this time Azarath was plunged into a world wide civil war, which Edgar joined those of hope against Trigon" Raven finished at last.

"Did you keep in touch with Edgar?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes. Until before the end. Where I had learned he was killed during the defense of Fredericksburg." Raven shivered at the thought of how he died. "At least he didn't live to see Trigon's return and my fall. Only I wish I had gotten something to help feel at peace with Edgar's death, a message. As I see it now, it doesn't matter."

"Raven…you live." Beast Boy reassured.

"Beast Boy can you promise something for me anyway?"

"Sure."

"Tell the Titan's my story. Once I am dead."

"No point in doing so, Rae. You can tell them."

Raven touched Beast Boy with her good hand, wiping away the tears from the boy's face. With the last of her strength her lips met Beast Boy's. "I love you…" she managed to saw, Beast Boy was now speechless. The words didn't come out of his mouth easily…

"Raven…I too love…you." He managed. Then the suddenly, the lock to the cell made noises, with regret to leave Raven at the hands of the Eternals, he morphed back into a spider, but instead of heading into the shadows, she crawled back into Raven's shoe.

When the door opened, two Eternal came in, swords drawn out. Raven gave them a sad look, but she showed no weakness or pain…only regret.

"The time has come demon." One the Eternal's said.

"For what?" Raven managed to say.

"To face you inevitable fate!" the same eternal answered.

"Then…I'll live forever." Raven said as she was dragged to her feet and carried off unto her unknown doom, and Beast Boy will learn what it'll mean for true pain and lose…

(Sad tail?... Tell me what you think...still opened for critizism...again thank you for reading... What will Raven's fate be? Death? Read Ch8 and see...)


	8. Chapter 8

(CH8 is in!!! Sorry if this has come real late...but here it is. Now you'll see what will happen to Raven, just to warn you it is sick and disturbing, and how will Beast Boy take it? Read and find out...As usual, thanks for reading, review PLEASE!!!, and enjoy.)

CH8

"Victory!" "Victory!" "Victory!" the rally cry screamed that filled the darkened hall with pride, lust and over all fear to the enemies of the Eternals. The shouts echoed throughout, making anyone who hears the chant will be brought to their knees in praise and determination not to be in their ways.

This wasn't the case for Raven. She knew the Eternals wanted her dead because she was what she was, not caring if she had no choice but to be born what she is…a half-demon witch. Trigon wanted a daughter so he can use her natural born gift of life to be used for his rise and bring forth the end of the world. He is dead now, Raven is free. But the Eternals don't care if her mother was raped by a demon, which she (and he) was conceived that she was innocent of anything that the demon brought upon her. They don't care, only they care that she was born demon, therefore…death!

When Raven was dragged into a massive room, she then realized what her fate was…as she gazed at hundreds of Eternals packed into a large stadium-like world. All dressed in the same dark cloaks and skull masks, with armor with a "V" shape in the armor and a sword drawn in between the "V" with the words, "Totus hail ut victoria, vel cado ut mucro of cruor quod ferrum!" or "All hail to victory, or fall to the sword of blood and iron!" engraved on them.

This was what, except for one Eternal whose fashion was the same, but his cloak was red as hell, his skull mask was not the conventional skull mask, but a skull mask with a devilish grin that the teeth seemed sharpened to a point. Above the mask was a dark crown with three pillars, each engraved with a number, "666" the sign of the devil. He was centered at the middle of the room, surrounded by armed gaurds, swords drawn and ready for blood.

Raven was placed in a chair in the middle. She was scared beyond reason; her hand quaked with unknown present fear, or was it that he hand was crushed and it hurt? Right now she didn't care; Raven was cold, hungry, in pain, and alone. (She doesn't realized Beast Boy is in her shoe) She looked up what was supposed to be the head Eternal.

"Raven…Titan!" The head Eternal said with glee in his voice, only twisted and evil. "I have been looking forward for this moment for years."

"What?" Raven asked, knowing anything she said will be used against her, instead of words but a fist. "Why am I here?"

"For your rightful judgment." He said. "You are to be judged by your acts of witchery, devil-worship, and your resistance to our ways."

Raven wanted to laugh at their faces, every single Eternal in that room, for such a dumb remark. Only she was afraid it would hurt her, another her ribs would hurt like none other if she did. She instead played safe…"What do you mean your ways?"

"By not losing your ways of witchery, devilry and Titanry." The head Eternal replied. "And therefore you are judged by your sin, do you have anything to say Raven?"

"Yes, unless my lips are to be silenced by fists and swords." Raven replied, close as she could to sarcasm without one of the Eternals next to her to use force.

"Speak freely, for your words are to be judged as well as your acts."

"All my life I tried to do what was right." Raven said, getting a laugh from all the Eternals, like it was joke. "Even I had used magic to do it to save lives, property and myself. By joining the Titans I hoped I would have gained enough good to die in piece until the return of Trigon." Raven didn't care if the Eternals knew of her demon, it doesn't matter anymore. "But I did not choose to be half a demon. Tell me, does a little child screaming out of her mother's womb have more control over its fate than a man has over God's?" That made the Eternals murmur amongst themselves, that made Raven smile to herself. _"Thanks for that quote Edgar."_ She thought to herself.

The head Eternal raised his hand and the room went silent. "Do not seek to question our right to judge over you, girl. Man must make its own choose for we unlike a god, we have agency over ourselves and our chooses. For we are judged by them in the end. It no longer matters Raven, your fate was thrust upon you at birth, for you have no choose but to be an evil slut to hell itself and drag us to our ever lasting damnation!"

"I defeated Trigon. Along with my friends, we defeated him. With him gone I am free over my angency to live. What wrong could I do?" Raven said, nearly as desperate plea.

"Your shadow of the past overlooks that Raven. You will be punished by your past, in hope to save humanity from the present darkness and blackened future!" the head Eternal said, he went over to Raven, he then brushed his hand near her cheek, then it roamed to her neck, chest, her hips then to her legs. Raven shivered, but the Eternal moved closer and closer to the gate way to this life.

"Your sentence is death. But before you die, you will be filled with the pleasure of the flesh in…" he paused as he left to back where he was before. He then turned to Raven, "your gift Raven." He then waved his hand and disappeared into the crowd as the two Eternals that dragged Raven here grabbed her and shoved her into the ground. One Eternal ripped of Raven's cloak, and started tearing her shredded uniform even to more shreds, while the other began his will over her.

Raven tried to struggle but the weight of the Eternal over powered her; she tried to scream for help, only the other watchful Eternals laughed at the mere sight. Then Raven winced in pain as she felt herself be raped. Despite the pain, she screamed and cried, no one helped her…no one.

Beast Boy, stuck in Raven shoe, had heard ever word…now despite being a spider, he heard her scream. Hearing her in pain worse than anything the Eternals have given her before. He wanted to hold her, make her feel safe. Not here and now. If Beast Boy wanted to listen to what hell sounded like, he couldn't asked for anything better to listen to than the plea of a woman crying in pain as she was being raped while others laugh and mock her while someone was thrusting into her again and again. Quickly Beast Boy escaped Raven's shoe and walked into hell.

Never in his life did Beast Boy feel more sorrow, anger and pain than he had before watching in disguise as a spider than watching his friend, comrade, his love being raped and for her moan in pain like a boar, while the rapist laughed at her plea for to die, as he continued.

"_Raven!__Good God no!"_Beast Boy thought. If spiders could cry he would. He had never felt so helpless. He wanted to kill the Eternal hurting her now, he wanted to taste his blood as he screamed in pain to die, while he laughed and gnawed at his chest…wait! "_I never had those thoughts! Who…?"_

_"You want them dead as well as __I__, Garrett." _A voice in Beast Boys head said.

_"Beast!?__ What do you want?" Beast Boy asked his thought._

_"To help."_Beast replied.

_"What do mean help?"_

_"To help Raven of course."_

_"Why?"_

_"You really are this stupid. Your friend is getting raped and you're standing here twirling your thumbs wondering what to do? If you have no solution but me…we saved Raven once from Adonis and helped attack Trigon. Why not make these fools suffer? You care for her, yet you do not help. __Your are__ weak Garrett! You're worthless! If can't save you love than you might as well be one of these Eternals laughing at her…might as well rape her yourself…"_

_"No!"_

_"Might as well use her like Terra used you…Oh come on BB, you can't take it? Once you escape you can explain to the Titans how she died and live with the thought that she died because it was your fault!"_ the Beast within said.

"No!" Beast Boy cried as he revealed himself by transforming back to himself. Of course the Eternals were surprised to see Beast Boy suddenly appear before them, especially the Eternal raping Raven. In his anger Beast Boy grabbed the Eternal's sword and thrust it in his back.

The Eternal screamed as he crumbled to the ground, Beast Boy attacked the Eternal that tore Raven's clothes to shreds but sending the sword into the side of the Eternal's face, slicing of chunks of metal rags and flesh as Beast Boy went wild.

As the Eternals around began to retaliate, Beast Boy glanced at Raven's beaten, naked and unconscious body. He felt more pain and anger like he never before had in him. Tears dripped from his eyes, wondering if it was…to late. He screamed again when he decided he wanted the Eternal's blood, and the only way to get it was…Beast Boy then released the Beast within, and all hell broke loose.

The Beast grabbed the nearest attacking Eternal's head, and flung him the hardest and farthest as the Eternal crashed into a crowd of incoming men, then another and another got the same fate. Swords flung, teeth and claws clashed, as Eternals by the numbers attacked, then fell at the seer sight, might, and determination as more and more Eternals screamed and pain as arms were broke, legs shattered, faces crunched. Blood flowed from the wounded and screams filled the air as the Beast went on its vendetta, then all was quiet.

Most of the surviving Eternals retreated while most of their comrades lay there wounded at the mercy of the Beast. The Beast didn't leave the match, not only victorious but bleeding from wound on the face, and the chest. Suddenly the Beast morphed back into Beast Boy, hurt and battered. Beast Boy didn't look at the carnage, his sight was on Raven.

Raven lay there, naked and vulnerable. Beast Boy looked away, he has seen pieces of bad things in his life, small and big through out his life, but this took the cake. He turned to the nearest unconscious Eternal and began to strip him of his cloths, throwing out the armor mask and slowly and gently putting much on her as he could to cover the sores, bruises and the humiliation she went through. Beast Boy kissed her cheek, "I am sorry. Sorry for procrastinating. Sorry for everything." He cried for her as morphed back into the Beast and picked Raven up and hurried out of the room and to freedom!

Rain had started to pour the night before and hadn't stopped yet as the night overtake Jump City. By now this dampened any progress of the Titans to find Raven and Beast Boy, but mostly it dampened the Titans heart as they returned after almost months of searching, and the continual harassment of Shadow.

"We haven't found a thing man!" Cyborg said as all the Titans stood outside in the pouring rain. "Not one simple, damn thing in this city in forever!" His anger was only a fraction of what every other Titan felt.

"We can not lose hope yet." Starfire said, even though it was meant to make the others confident but she didn't. She sounded desperate.

"Yes we can." Robin said. "I fear the worse, guys. I believe Raven and Beast Boy are dead." That got a gasp out of Star and glares from the others, but none of them said anything to challenge the thought.

"What do we do now?" Hot Spot asked. "Get on with our lives?"

"It is the only thing we can do?" Argent said, sounding more down than he actually should have been. "Lets face it…they are dead and there is nothing we can do." Now she began to cry, Jericho who was beside her hugged her, the way a friend does, his eyes began to fill with tears that mingled with the rain on his cheeks.

No one said anything else. Star began to cry as well, Robin went to comfort her. Cyborg and Hot Spot began to swear amongst themselves in frustration and disappointment. Terra closed her eyes and sayed a prayer to herself for everything to be alright, even though she wasn't deeply religious, but it did bring comfort though, little.

Then, out of the abyss of the storm, a dark large figure suddenly landed a few yards away. The Titans were startled at the noise the shadow from made. The Titans thought it was Shadow coming to force them to search again for Raven and Beast Boy. But as the figure drew closer and closer the true from came out be not the tall, slim man dressed in leather and a Stalheim helmet with a katana in his hand, but a very large creature with green fur massive claws that was carrying a black rag of sots in it arms.

The Titans, those who fought it and beside it, like Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg insatnly recognized it…the Beast! "Its Beast Boy!" they yelled as the ran towards the creature, with the others following. When they got closer the Beast gently put the ragged clothing down, looked up at the Titans. Its face, showed a creature of lose and in pain. Then it let a terrifying howl that mixed with the lightning and thunder as Beast Boy transformed back into his small, torn up self.

"Beast Boy!" the Titans yelped in glee but Beast Boy didn't react as they hoped they would, but he fell to his knees as he bean to cry over the blacked rags placed before him. When the Titans saw it he was hurt by the Eternals, but it wasn't pain of pain, but pain of lose…

"Dude, are you alright?" Robin asked.

"No." Beast Boy replied.

"BB, where is Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Right here." Beast Boy slowly removed part of the rags to reveal parts of Raven's body where her ribs were showing, the sore and bruises covering parts of her abdomen and legs. Then he covered them back and pulled off the piece that covered Raven's face, beaten to a bruised bloody pulp.

The Titans face grew from shock to horror as an absolute sicken feeling in their stomachs. Star looked away, Hot Spot nearly wanted to pass out, while the others gaze at a sickened reality. But all wanted to know the same thing."

"What happened to her?" Terra asked.

"Tortured…beaten…raped!" Beast Boy managed to say without throwing up himself.

Everyone looked at each other, feeling more sickened than before…

"Let's get her to the hospital. And you help, man." Robin said, while he went over and picked Raven gently up and carried her back to the tower, then eventually to Cyborg's car and eventual hospital as Hot Spot and Jericho helped Beast Boy to the car also with Terra, Star, and Argent following.

As the car speed off, unknown to the Titans, watching from the roof of the Tower was Shadow. He was there watching as the Titans gave up on their search, he was there when the Beast brought forth Raven, Rachel to him, now he watched them as they speed of into the unknown.

"_If only you could see her now, Colonel Roth. Knowing she is alive. Your message will be sent Edgar, like I promised."_ Shadow thought, as he looked up into the storm. "What madness has fallen upon this city? What horrors lie beneath this rising abyss?" he said to himself. As he turned to leave the tower, he pulled out the penny he took from Raven's room. "Hope? Salvation? There is none in the darkness. What have we done? Where are the Titans, Azarathians, and Eternals entering? It seems we are in the present darkness."

As the storm thundered on, Shadow shivered, not at the cold it bring, but the unknown…

(Now what? Will Raven live? What is to happen to the Titans now? What about the Eternals? And what does Shadow have to do with Raven's dead twin? So many question, so little to answer with...Review and give me suggestions...Thanks for reading so far.)


	9. Chapter 9

(Here's Chapter 9 folks, this chapter is just about the conditions Raven is in. With the feelings the Titans have for the current situation and the trouble lying ahead... With the story in mind, enjoy!!!)

CH9

If there was a place more boring in life than waiting for the most anxious news is from an hospital while waiting for news that will determine if your friend or lover, depends on the mood, is to live or die…at least that was what the Titans were doing, waiting if Raven was going to live or die.

All the Titans waiting in the waiting room, doing nothing more than pacing the room, trying to find something on the TV except to find it on an old nature channel and old documentaries, or reading an old magazine that was that seemed as old as the dinosaurs are…all in all hospitals wasn't made for teenagers.

"I can't believe this!" Hot Spot cried after finally quitting on finding a show on the TV. "Not only we have to suffer under this anxiety is boredom!"

"What do you expect man? Disney Land?" Argent asked sarcastically.

"Something like that?" Hot Spot responded.

After that Argent and Hot Spot began a shelling of words against each other. They managed to burn one or another with remarks and counter ones. At first it was entertaining, but then the rest of the Titan began to grew very annoyed…sometimes they wished for Beast Boy's joke, even the corny ones.

Then it finally boiled over, "All right, you two just shut up!" Terra yelled, that made the arguing Titans look at her in surprise. "Now this isn't the time. My God, one of your friend's is hurt while the other may not survive. You guys have no heart, at least a guilty conscience."

Both Argent and Hot Spot looked insulted with a mix of guilt while they finally keep themselves quiet. This time, every Titan was in moment of silence. Everyone was left only with their thought while they embraced the current situation and how to handle it. Of course the Titans never went against people like the Eternals or the aftermath of their twisted ways, which Raven was the testament to their ways.

Robin thought he had failed as a leader, and a friend. Silently he vowed the Eternals will pay for their suffering, vowed he'll defeat them like he defeated Slade (HA!), the Brotherhood of Evil and the destruction of Trigon…oh, how they will pay! Starfire, well, she felt so horrible, there wasn't a ounce of happiness in her eyes. She never seen her friend like that, never has she felt so much guilt than seeing she couldn't help Raven and now she may not live… Cyborg, Raven was a sister to him. It hurt to see her like that, not after what he had seen before. He never seen a person so beat up, never he seen Beast Boy in so much pain, not physical but emotional…How is he going to take it if Raven dies?

Argent hasn't known Raven that long but she couldn't help but feel pity on her. She liked Raven for her fashion, looks and her dark ways but they never truly have gotten that close…no she feel horrible for not getting know her as she is not by the way she acts. Hot Spot's situation wasn't much different. He liked her as a girl, for her body mostly…oh how he lusted after her, but after hearing that Raven had been raped, now he felt sicken at the very thought…Jericho, well, as guys are they can't keep their minds on anymore than one thing at a time and think most about sports, cars and sex…Jericho had a crush on her (who hasn't, Raven is a pretty attractive girl.) But never had thought of at all much more as an item to lust after, not as a person, but seeing her bruised, starved and vulnerable. Now his thoughts have changed.

Terra…well she wasn't thinking of Raven, not in the heartless sort of way, but was thinking what Beast Boy was feeling after witnessing Raven being tortured then raped. She couldn't but shutter at the thought…those look in those eyes…pain, sorrow and anger mixed into one said human being as she remembered Beast Boy kneeling their with cuts and bruises at the bitter shell of Raven. Feeling horrible at the words she said to Raven that seemed to happen years ago, _"…you hurt everything you touched… no one ever loved a demon."_ If she recalled, those were the lat words she said to her before the Eternals. Now Terra regretted those words to her and those she said behind her back. She felt tears running down her cheek, she sniffled a bit, and only to hear that some of the other Titans were doing the same…misery enjoys company!

"Hey guys." A voice said suddenly.

Nearly everyone jumped out their skins to see Beast Boy walking up to the Titans in the waiting room, followed by a doctor. Beast Boy had few bandages on his face, that blood was clearly being absorbed by the it, while Beast dressed in a new clean uniform (imagine the stench!), but no matter how he dressed and looked, his face still showed the emotional stress in his eyes.

"Take a seat Mr. Logan." The doctor said, nothing much to look at but a short bald, vulture like face of a man wearing the white coat and carrying the clip board. When Beast Boy did, the doctor glanced at the clipboard before saying something to the Titans, when he did… "As you can see, Mr. Logan has nothing more than a few cuts and bruises and a case of eating healthy again, he seems to have no problem. As for the Miss Raven Roth, I have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?" Robin asked.

"Raven will live." That got the Titans in uproar in joy and celebration, "But," the doctor said, making the Titans quiet up. "the bad news, she is in a very bad situation."

"Like what?" Cyborg asked, his voice trembling with the worst horror.

"Do you what me to give you every detail?" When the Titans hesitated to nod, the doctor continued. "The worst damage was done to her ribs, six out the 24 are broken, 2 more cracked. " All the heroes winched at the sheer thought of it. "Her right hand is broken so severely that all of her wrist bones been crushed and in time, her hand will never be the same. As for her face, likely her nose wasn't broken, but she has massive bruising on her cheeks and chin. Her body has massive bruises like she was beaten with a baseball bat not including that some were infected. And from her last check out a few months ago… Raven weighed up to 119 pound, from the lack of food; she now weighs little more than 89 pounds." Some of the gang groaned not at the words the doctor gave but the very image that they could see Raven be beaten. Beast Boy didn't need to imagin it, he actually seen her get hurt.

"What else?" Terra asked.

The doctor sighed with frustration, then he began to hesitate, but he had to. "Raven was raped. That, well, I feel uncomfortable even saying this but she has more bruising around her groin area and…" he couldn't continue, and the Titans didn't force him to continue, for they felt they didn't want to hear anymore.

"So what now doc?" Robin asked.

"Raven needs to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, just to make sure. Run a few test, fill in the paper work, she can leave soon as she get better to move on her own. Other than that nothing more you guys could do. Besides, she was lucky. If she stayed there for more than a week at most, she would've died." With that, the doctor left.

"Those damned Eternals!" Beast Boy barked in anger. Now his face showed every bit of anger Beast Boy has bottled up since getting to the hospital. The others were shocked that Beast Boy could swear and mean it, but none of the guys said a word, for they agreed more. "How could man be so heartless? Despite everything I could do to save her, I was dumb enough to wait till they raped her to finally get the damned courage to fight back and help her! Thanks to me, she's almost dead!" Beast Boy began to cry, Star went over to comfort him, and he hugged her tight as he could, remembering how Raven felt as he held her when she cried.

"Man, it is not your fault." Cyborg said, "You didn't know she was going to get raped, if not you would've escaped later, but you didn't know!"

"But I hurt them." Beast Boy said, after letting go of Starfire. "I released the Beast on them…I let him hurt them, I might have killed some…and I am glad."

Starfire gasped while the others gaze on in surprise. "You don't mean that." Starfire said. "Do you?" the very question surprised Star when Beast Boy looked up to her with those hatefully look in his eyes.

"I do. I rather send those Eternals to the eternal pit of hell for to rot and be tortured and raped by the demons in them like they did to Raven. I will laugh when I do it. I swear I will." Beast Boy muttered, the Titans gazed at each other with worry. Only time Beast Boy acted someway to he is now is right after he been contaminated that brought forth the Beast, now it was worse.

"Its okay man. It is over." Robin said. "Nothing can hurt Raven now, but realize what you're saying. You actually want to kill?"

"To protect Raven, yes." Beast Boy answered. "I don't need you're goody-goody lectures of right and wrong. I watch Raven be tortured and raped. I heard her scream for mercy only to get a kick in the ribs. They laughed at her when she was getting raped while many Eternals watched…oh I know what I am talking about man, those Eternals aren't human and they deserve every ounce of punishment they get and it won't break my heart to see them begging for mercy when I kick them down again and again." Even talking about it made Beast Boy happy at the very thought of it.

"Okay man, I get it. But don't go of on your vendetta when Raven needs you the most. I don't need to have that on my conscience BB. But right now, Raven is still in danger, she is unconscious and vulnerable. So I need one Titan to guard for a period of time then we will switch… who's volunteering first?" Robin said.

"I will." Beast Boy asked getting up.

"No you don't." Cyborg said shoving Beast Boy back down. "You done enough already. Believe me, good food and sleep will do you much, but I promise you can see her." Beast Boy looked as if he was ready to hurt his friend for the suggestion but finally, he agreed.

"Then I will." Terra said. Everyone looked at her as if she just appeared out of the wall.

"Why? You hate Raven." Argent asked.

"Yes I do hate Raven, but after what she's been through…I can at least repair some damage I done." Terra replied. "Maybe I can make something of a frielndly relationship."

"Okay, Terra." Robin said. "As for the rest, we will return to the Tower and plan something to counter the Eternals. If there is trouble Terra, call us."

Terra nodded as the others began to leave the waiting room, all except Beast Boy who came to Terra. She suspected him to bribe her with something so he can watch Raven… "Terra, I may have been rough on you for the past months on Raven and what love relationship that was… what is was." Beast Boy said. "Let me just say I am sorry, and that we can be friends again, but not like that again."

"I understand, I been thinking about it too. It won't work, but I was stupid to believe it could. I want to be friends too, and I promise I won't interfere with your relationship to Raven. And I vow to protect her, for you as a friend."

Beast Boy smiled, he then moved to hug her. Terra knew it was just a friendly embrace. "Thanks Terra. And I know you will." With that Beast Boy hurried to catch up to the Titans, leaving Terra to ponder how she will accomplish that?

"Only other thing I have to worry about than just Eternals' is that freak Shadow." Terra said, that left more disturbing thought than before, then she wondered… "How will he take it?" And that sent more shivers down her spine than she recalled when first meeting Shadow, and that made her shiver more when she had no answer at all…

None what's so ever…?

(Now what? How will Shadow take it when he see's Raven? All I can tell is it isn't going to be pretty. Review... any ideas? Let me know...)


	10. Chapter 10

(Holy cow, chapter ten! I never thought I would make it this far! As things go, thanks for all your suport, reveiws and complements. Truly Shadow of the Past has been made better thanks to you all. Just to brief, now you'll see what Shadow is up to... As always don't own the TTs, but the story for which this is...mine...Enjoy!)

CH10

Flashes of lightning, the boom of thunder and sheets of rain made Shadow feel like he was watching a war in heaven. He loved the rain, of course, loved to watch the heavens cry and snap as a massive battle across the city. He was watching the storm from the darkened living room of the tower when he saw a pair of lights head towards the tower, then Shadow realized their back.

Shadow waited patiently for the Titans to come in the room to see the unexpected guess. But they didn't come sooner than he wanted… "Patient Shadow, you'll get what you want from your allies." He told himself, hearing the foot steps of the Titans move around the living room. "Soon or later…"

Soon came later, the Titans came waltzing in. From the darken figures of the abyss around the room, Shadow could barley make out the Titan who turned on all the lights, but from all the look on the Titans faces when the turned them on to see Shadow right there made the jump with horror, but none was more priceless than Beast Boy… if Shadow recalled, he never actually met the poor fool.

"Beautiful day isn't it Titans?" Shadow said.

"Damn it Shadow how you get in?" Robin asked, getting his nerve to say. By the look on Robin's face, he would have rather send a fist into Shadow's face, than let alone talk to him. "And what do you want from us now?"

"Just answers boy." Shadow responded, turning his attention away from the leader of the Titans to the green boy bandaged up… "So, this Beast Boy, huh? He is nothing much to look at." By the way Beast Boy glared at Shadow, he didn't like the comment.

"Guys who's this freak?" Beast Boy asked.

Before any of the others could answer, "Shadow," Shadow replied. "And you are the boy you managed to save Rachel's life huh? And got hurt in the process I see, but not by much." Shadow turned to the others glaring at them individually as he looked about the room. "Where's the blonde? Terra?" he asked.

The Titans glanced at each other seeing if each other have an answer Shadow would not be suspicious of. "She's at the mall of shopping." Starfire answered nervousness in her voice.

Hidden from the Titans view under Shadow's Stalheim helmet, his eye brow raised questionably. "Mall of shopping? You Terra is at the shopping mall?" When Starfire nodded to the answer, Shadow chuckled as he approached her. Only inches from her face, the Tareranian quivered with fear. "You are lying, my dear. I saw Terra live with you when that freak" Shadow pointed to Beast Boy "brought back Rachel. Where is she?" Shadow's voice, the whispery kind, made Star shiver.

"Why do you want to know?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because she's with my indeed target. And I want to know where she is, so I can pay my… contributions to the fallen maiden." Shadow said, turning away from Star and headed back to Beast Boy. Beast Boy never met Shadow so he couldn't anticipate what he was think but he had a feeling it wasn't pleasant… "Where is the hospital for which Rachel Roth is in, boy?" Shadow asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy didn't reply.

Shadow gave a smile respectful to a brave enemy. "Your stubbornness gives you credit. But not much. If you don't give me my request I'll send you to the hospital in pieces and follow you…"

"Why not ask them " Beast Boy answered.

"Because I don't need too." Shadow said when he reached for his sword quickly before anybody anticipated and held his katana near Beast Boy's face. "Not when I can get from the weakling." The Titans gasped at the sight. "Besides I need them to know the point, I give. Now the Rachel is found, my deal was that we cooperate to a single cause. To them Rachel is found, so they need not to ally with me."

"Ally?" Beast Boy asked to the titans, "You allied with him?"

When the Titans nodded a forced nod, that's when Beast Boy got it…

"Just tell me where she is, that is all I want then you or the Titans won't see me for a while." Shadow said pulling his sword away from the Titan.

Robin sighed, "She's at the Jump City General, the big hospital near the center of town, room 215, seventh floor." Robin's fist tightened when Shadow slide the sword into its sheath and turned to the door. "How will I know you'll keep your promise Shadow?"

"You don't." Shadow replied nearing the door, when he stopped one last time. "Oh, by the way… don't warn Terra of my coming. If she attacks me, all of you, including Raven will regret it. And you can't afford a massacre…not yet." Then the door closed. Robin then rushed to the door quick as he can…he opened the door to see darkness!

"What the hell?" he said.

"Who was that guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"A new threat." Robin answered.

"We must warn Terra!" Beast Boy said, getting up when Robin waved his hand to discourage it.

"No, right now Shadow is a massive threat. More than the Eternals right now. If Shadow had beaten us quick, I don't want to imagine what he'll do at a hospital."

"So we sit here and do nothing?"

"Yep."

If the Titans heard a more distasteful answer in their entire career as heroes, "yep." Had to be the worst answer of all.

Terra waited outside of room 215 in the hospital while a doctor ran tests on Raven. Sitting on a chair outside the door while she read a book, "FALL BACK" by Peter Niesewand (good book by the way) she happened to buy from a book store. She never let on how much she enjoys reading; let alone how smart she let on. Heck, she can probably outsmart Robin with her knowledge she keeps hidden well.

Soon, the doctor came out; Terra set her book mark in the book and put her attention to the doctor. "How is she?"

"Fine, gave her morphine to ease the pain. She'll be alright for her first night." The doctor said then turned down the hallway.

Terra got out of the seat to check on Raven, just in case. She entered a very spacious room, with a recliner, a TV set, a bathroom in one corner and a bed. The bed was occupied with Raven. Terra neared the side of the bed and took a long look at her.

For one, she looked better than she did a few hours ago. Raven had stitches on her forehead, band aids on little cuts; her face was paler than what it should be, with fist size black and blue bruise covering her cheek and parts near her eye socket. Raven was dressed in the conventional patient attire, only the sleeve didn't cover her entire arm. There were minor bruising on each arm, but Raven's right hand was in a cast. With tubes and wire plugged into Raven's arm, she looked Frankenstein.

Terra reached over and gently grabbed Raven broken hand. Even though Raven was supposed to be a sleep, Terra felt her shack. "I am sorry this had to happen to you. I never wished for this on anyone even you. I hope you'll get better, I hope for the team's sake, my own, and Beast Boy's especially." Terra said, she felt tears going down her face. With her other hand she whipped it away, but when she did, her eye got something in one of the darkened corners of the room.

When Terra realized it, she quickly moved away from Raven, she reached for her communicator…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The figure said, he slowly moved from the dark area and into the light…Shadow!

"Why not?" Terra asked, her voice showed her fear.

"Because if there is trouble with me, not only you will suffer, also the staff here and your friends." Shadow said moving closer to the bed.

"You mean…?" Terra squealed out.

"Doesn't matter, I am not to hurt you." Shadow said. "Never wanted too. Besides I like you, Terra, smart and good looking. Why waste such a gift?"

"Save your flatteries for the next whore you meet." Terra said, anger and insult in her voice.

"Oh, you mean you are not one?" Shadow said, snapping his fingers, "Damn it."

Terra faced glowed red with embarrassment. "You do you think you are?"

"A messenger."

"Yeah, right." Terra scoffed. "If you were a messenger, why I haven't I heard it?"

Shadow moved closer to Terra, she stepped back. Shadow moved to Raven's side of the bed. He took a minute to look her over. Seeing the bruises on her face and arm, her left hand in a cast and the tubes and wires poking out through Raven's body… Shadow shivered, he had to look away. He couldn't stand the mere thought of how she got here… After seeing men been blown to pieces by artillery like a kid ripping tissue paper in the civil war and watching them die before his eyes as they disappear in a ball of flame and earth and turned into grinded meat was hard… But seeing Raven, beaten and vulnerable made him realize those men didn't know what hit them, but Raven had to experience every ounce of pain, and the only one who could tell besides Raven what it felt to see this action was Beast Boy and Shadow hated him.

Closing his hand into a fist, Shadow muttered a few curses at the Eternals… Closer Shadow came to Raven he gently brushed Raven's bruised cheek with his hand, feeling her warm, smooth cheek, then he moved his hand to Raven's forehead and to her hair and combed her hair. Shadow kept gazing at Raven, forgetting Terra and the world around him… So close to his objective, so close to reveal what he was meant to reveal to her, only now she is unconscious and close to dead.

"What happened to her?" Shadow asked finally. He then glanced up to terra. "How did this happen?" Anger was swelling in his chest, never had been so pained by a mere sight of a girl that all he wanted to do was hurt the Eternals.

Terra then explained Beast Boy's story he told, and then went to explain the damage Raven received. Shadow looked over to Raven again, he felt he wanted to cry or scream… he waited so long to come to Earth and give this message, only to come and see that Raven has been beaten and raped! Oh, how he felt he had failed, but was making sure that everyone will receive his pain in return.

When Shadow didn't reply, Terra felt a little sorry for him. She thought all the Titans were bummed out by this but Shadow seemed to be taking it harder. "Why?" Terra asked herself. "Shadow? You okay?" She thought that was strange. The man who defeated the Titans and threatened them now a Titan was actually asking what is wrong… What is this world coming too?

"I'll be fine. Thanks for asking Terra." Shadow replied.

"Do you have a relationship with Raven?" Terra asked.

"Yes and no."

"If you known Raven, why haven't you said something before?"

"It is my business." Shadow replied.

"Business?" Terra said. "What does this message have anything to do with her?"

Shadow didn't respond.

"Answer me!"

"The message has to do with Rachel's past. A message from the one person she ever cared about… To answer the missing piece from her heart, before the end." Shadow replied. That didn't make any sense to Terra, but it has given her an clue to what Shadow probably was saying.

"What? A past lover?"

Shadow chuckled. "Close but no cigar. Not from a lover, but she does love him. Only be lead that it all ended almost three years ago in Azarath." He responded. He then turned a way and was walking close to the shadow of the room where it appeared from.

"Wait!" Terra cried out. "IF this message is from her home, why not give to me and I'll give it to Raven." Shadow glared at her, but he knew that he couldn't risk if he didn't for her to seek her own conclusion.

"I can not give this message. But since I like you, I'll be nice enough to make up for it."

"What'd you mean?"

"I'll give you something that the Titans will crave."

"What is it?"

"I'll let you get to know me."

Terra was shocked by the answer. She never thought that this stranger would be dumb enough to talk about himself when he has a message to deliver. Why tell the receiver who the deliver is when he doesn't want to be revealed?

"Why?"

"Think of it has a bond we can make. Your friends don't care about the good deeds you did, only the betrayal. Me, I defeated them, so they don't trust me for one act. Me and you can get along, in friendship by you getting to trust me and me to you, Terra."

"I'm not going to betray my friends again."

"I am not asking you to swear an oath to me. No, all I want is your friendship…for now." Shadow then turned to the shadow, before glancing back at Terra. "This may come out of the blue and may seem complicated at first but you will see once I give the message to Raven it'll all make sense. Oh, by the way, don't mention this talk to either Raven or the Titans, pretend I wasn't here. Can I trust you Terra?"

Terra thought about it. But she knew she could benefit from this… even make a friend… "Alright, Shadow. But tell me one thing about you first…"

"I am complicated." Shadow replied, smiling before he disappeared into the darkness…

Terra was stunned. Of all the answer she could get, that one made it all more complicated, literally. "That doesn't help me much." She said while exiting the room.

Then she realized, it did help, but not by much…

(Ch 11 coming soon... What has Shadow got for Terra besides friendship? What is to happen to the Titans? So many questions so little time to tell... Review and see!)


	11. Chapter 11

(This chapter may seem it is just a random thought, but it'll have its importance, I am just summerizing some fo the Titans seasons in a few paragraphs so Shadow get the hint, but all will be known...Enjoy!)

CH11

Days have past away since Raven's and Beast Boy's return. But those days before the Eternals and Shadow seem to be dead as well. Nothing was the same; there was no more joyful bliss around the tower, no horse play, pranks or even the constant video game challenges from other Titans. Now the Titans are living the days planning and training to fight the Eternals, even Shadow. And waiting for the day Raven will come out of her unconscious state has also been slowed by the progress of the days and days of unsettled waiting and anxiety.

But there were some great things, the long storm has broken temporary and the signs of winter were creeping around in the final phases of fall. Soon, all of the innocent people travelling to Jump City for the beach and catching a glimpses of the Titans was almost at an end…so this means the Titans don't have to worry about people getting in there way and getting hurt.

Beast Boy walked along the dark corridors of the tower, not noticing the change of the seasons and the attitude of the team. Mostly he was thinking of no one but Raven. He had seen her once the Titans all went to see her, but they still don't let him have his turn of watching her. At first he fought it over with Robin (not literally), but when he explained that Beast Boy would think nothing but the revenge he wants on the Eternals, and use Raven as the excuse to launch his one man war against the Eternal…

"What does he know?" Beast Boy muttered to himself walking in the darkness till he came upon Raven's room, now a door has been placed since the Eternals' destroyed it months ago… Beast Boy went over to the door and the door slide open and he entered.

Ever since coming home, Beast Boy has spent more time in Raven's room than he has anywhere in the Tower since… recalling ever memory he has had that has something to do with Raven and her room. From Cyborg's and his journey into Raven's conscience and the battle with Malchior, his sneaking in to check on her then the final moment to see Raven alive and not dead from his suspicions of suicide… now the room was empty of Raven, with all of her belonging in place.

Beast Boy took his time glancing at the books, CDs, and souvenirs'. He then turned to Raven's bed and taking the time imagining Raven there, sleeping, at peace, and happy. Beast Boy imagined her long, beautiful figure silhouetted in the sheets. He tried to remember how she felt, her warm tenderness of her body pressing against his in the prison, and that one last kiss with her before…

He turned away from the bed and went over to her dresser. The thought never crossed his mind that he could finally get into Raven's private life, finally figuring out how to get her to like him, to get her interested to actually being a friend and eventual girlfriend. Beast Boy didn't need to do that, he heard Raven's story, he never thought he could get that much information from her before, but in the circumstances, who know? But he was curious about what Edgar, Raven's brother looked like.

He started to open the dresser drawers from the big ones to the little ones, seeing her normal cloths, some makeup and pictures…Pictures! Beast Boy seemed with glee, but he hadn't realized that the dresser was already been open, so he didn't suspect it locked like Shadow did… Beast Boy glanced at each picture from her Titan life, but none from Raven's past. After looking over the picture once more, he put them back into the dresser and turned to leave her room.

That's when he felt a sudden chill in spine. He had a feeling he wasn't alone… he looked over to one of the darkest area of Raven's room and saw movement, but he couldn't react the form moved from the shadows and appeared in the only light in the room, it walked slowly and its appearance was known… a Eternal! Beast Boy gasped then the Eternal drew his sword and charged Beast Boy, before he could react he felt the sword plunge into Beast Boy's chest…

He spitted up blood as the Eternal drew his second sword, he waited for a second, and then the sword was swung at Beast Boy's neck…

Beast Boy woke up!

Lying in a pool of his own sweat, Beast Boy felt no terror like this before. He was shaking either from the cold he suddenly felt or the feeling of the dream, he couldn't tell. Then he realized he was in his own room, he glanced over at his clock 3: 12 AM. When Beast Boy recollected his thoughts, he realized he was dreaming. But it felt so real, the terror, the pain, the realization of it, he never thought he could feel anything like it…

"Dude, it was all a dream." He said to himself confidently.

"Not all dream are worse than life itself." A ghastly voice said.

Beast Boy glanced around the room, looking into the darkened corners of his room. Then he felt those horrors again… for the first time Beast Boy couldn't morph to save his life… But the figure stepped near Beast Boy's bed… the figure was tall, dressed all in black, wearing a coat and helmet… Shadow!

"You?!" Beast Boy muttered in small shrill voice.

"Who were you expecting? The Easter Bunny?" Shadow replied. When Beast Boy tried to leap out of his bed at Shadow, but a sword was unexpectedly pointing itself at Beast Boy. "Try not, boy. I am not here for you. No, I am here for answers."

"What kind?" Beast Boy asked.

"The ones about Rachel Roth." Shadow said, Beast Boy eyes gaped open. He hasn't told the Titans Raven's story, or anyone. But how did Shadow know of Raven's true name? "I need to know your side of the story, and the relationship with her."

"Why?"

Suddenly Beast Boy felt the cold blade of Shadow's katana near his cheek. "Don't be stupid. I'll kill you even before you knew what has happened. Just answer them. I didn't come through the Towers defenses undetected, trying to find your room and the constant hours of planning and figuring what questions to ask you, boy, so I can just to kill you? If I wanted that I would have killed you by now." Shadow said moving the katana away from Beast Boy's cheek but kept pointing at him.

"What do you want to know?" Beast Boy said, sighing in defeat.

"The Eternals," Shadow replied. "What business do they have with her?"

"They think, because she was born of a demon, her use of sorcery and being a Titan has made her a heathen. So they wanted to kill her because of it. And when she tried to explain her goodness, the Eternals just didn't care." Beast Boy answered.

"So they are those kinds of fanatics, uh? Because of her past, the Eternals claimed the right to judge her? But let me tell you, Rachel may have been born of a demon, but it doesn't make her evil. God created the devil, but doesn't anyone hate him for it?" Shadow replied. "Now, what kind of relations does Rachel have with that creature you've become?"

"The Beast?" Beast Boy said. "Its one of those things that can't be explained, man. I have no clue why? The Beast always fought for Raven since Adonis and Trigon. Why do the Eternals matter?"

"Or is it because the creature lusts for her. Being the side you don't reveal, your passion, your killer instincts and the lust for Rachel's body. Is that it? You can't get Rachel the old fashion way so this creature does it for you, so you can release and fulfill your darkest desires. Is that it Beast Boy?"

"No! It can't be explained man! That creature has saved Raven before, why question it?" Beast Boy snapped. He truly wanted to hurt Shadow, but as long as he held that sword…no chance. "Sometimes the Beast makes me feel that way, but I haven't let my desires become an excuse for me to release him."

"Good, you better get more control over him. Because if the Beast attacks me when I am delivering my message, both of you are going to regret it." Shadow said, Beast Boy could tell he was serious. But he never believed one man would dare threaten the Beast ever.

"Now, explain your current relationship with Rachel, besides the Beast. From the beginning." Shadow said, of course he has bigger plans for Beast Boy in time, but he needs to know what this green little changeling has to do with Raven at all, no matter if its romance or just plain lust…Shadow must know the details before hand. "No trouble at all." He thought.

"Well, I had a crush on her since we met. Of course girls have liked me because I'm handsome, funny and just plain friendly. Raven, she was stubborn. She embarrassed me, hit me, and just plain wanted to kill me." Shadow smiled a bit, _that's Rachel for you_. "But we were good friends, not the best but friends to the bitter end. I still wanted to be her closes friend, never did I think about going into her conscience with Cyborg," Beast continued with the tale of the events that went through Raven's mind. "That helped, she still didn't want to be close.

"Until Malchior, that jerk used her, got her to give her heart to him, only he crushed it and turned out he needed her for his desires. She was heartbroken; I came and expressed my sorrow for her. She hugged me for it. I think something clicked and probably blossomed until Terra came along… eventually she did the same thing to me that Malchior did and Raven was there. Some time later Raven revealed her secret about being a half-demon, the bringer of Trigon and the end of the world."

"I know that much." Shadow pointed out.

"When I saw her disappear in that bright light that consumed her, of course none of the other Titans saw me do it, but I cried. I thought I never will tell her my feelings. Then while fighting Trigon, Raven returned, dressed all in white, pure, and strong…she defeated him I was so happy Raven was back I hugged her. After that things planed out between us, until recently. We thought Raven was going to commit suicide, because of loneliness and I think she missed her family."

"Oh, really?" Shadow said.

"When I went to check on her, Raven was alive, that when we…" Beast Boy caught himself; he didn't want to tell about Raven and his first kiss. But Shadow didn't respond or demand more. "That's when the Eternals attacked…" Beast Boy told the events during their present stay in hell. "She eventually told me about her past life, and her brother."

"Brother? You mean Edgar Roth?" Shadow responded. Beast Boy was even more surprised at him than when he said Raven's real name. "You don't need to go into detail, I know enough of Rachel's past already. But finish it."

"On trial, she was convicted for devilry and witchery, so they raped her. I lost it, all I remember was grabbing one of the Eternal's swords and lashed it at the Eternal's back and flung it into another's head, then the Beast came over me and all hell broke lose. We escaped, next moment we were in the hospital." Beast Boy sighed finally finished.

"So, now you think, Rachel will love you because you saved her? Wrong, she'll never love a boy who procrastinated while she was being beaten and raped. But you may never know. Rachel may be desperate. Thank you Beast Boy, that's what I needed. And don't tell anyone about this or I'll end your precious love for Rachel, you got it?" Shadow said, drawing his sword back and turned to leave.

"Wait! I need to know something." Beast Boy said. "What does Raven have to do with your message? And how do you know about Raven's brother?"

"Everything." Shadow replied. "It is easy, I knew him." Then Shadow disappeared in the darkest part in the room.

Beast Boy, despite everything that occurred, he felt the burden of these past years lifted off of his shoulders. He felt his heart at ease, but all of this happened at a point of a sword. He finally admitted to himself he truly was in love with Raven, but did Raven love him? And if Shadow knew Raven's brother, will he try to be Raven's true love because of it…

For the rest of the morning Beast Boy was burden with more disturbing thoughts of Shadow and Raven in love. He couldn't picture it; he didn't like it… what ever Shadow's message is… "I must stop it, Raven can't hear it, or it'll destroy the only thing between us. Shadow must be stopped at all cost. Raven no matter what, I love, if I must die protecting you from Shadow then it shall be done…"

For the rest of the morning Beast Boy was planning something for Shadow, and what ever was going through in his mind… it seems two worlds were about to collide!

(What is this story going? Good question! Ch12 coming up Raven awakes!... soon Shadow's message will be revealed and all hell will break lose... Review and thanks for reading.)


	12. Chapter 12

(Here it is folks...Chapter 12!, Raven awakes...worrah! What more needs to be said? Enjoy!)

CH12

Mist and fog covered the ways; the echoing of foot steps brought a chill of loneliness… Raven thought her world was spooky as she walked into the unknown. "Hello!" she cried only her word echoed forever, no matter where ever she was, Raven knew she was alone, but she still tried.

Then suddenly there was a crash, Raven turned toward were the crash supposedly came from. Suddenly Raven felt the ground move underneath her feet; before she could levitate she was tossed upward and landed hard in a puddle of water. When she looked up, the mist was gone. Now Raven was gazing at pieces of twisted metal rods, rubble everywhere. Holes littered the area near building or what was once, but were now a torn ruin.

Raven gazed around more, smoke was in the distance that rose into a redden sky, towering over tall skyscrapers. Then she saw the smoke depart and several things were flying. "What the…?" She asked before hearing a terrible screeching roar… "Dragons!" she said. As the dragons flew over part of the ruined city, fire blasted upward as they past, like explosions, and Raven could feel the impacts even this far away. When Raven couldn't believe her eyes, when again her body was picked up because of the ground that exploded sending her across from where she once stood.

Her ribs hurt, her head seemed like someone just hit it with a hammer, and her hand was in pain. When Raven touched her face, and saw her hand covered in blood! Raven didn't know what to do, only she stood up when she realized the surrounded area was being engulfed in flame and earth. She felt caught helpless in the middle of something, but what?

"Rachel, come with me!" a voice suddenly said, Raven turned to see a man dressed in a dark-gray uniform wearing something similar to a Stalhelm helmet, carrying what looked like an old musket rifle. The soldier grabbed Raven's good arm and was pulling her into a massive foxhole.

When the explosions came close, debris were being sent everywhere. Raven covered her head, when the strange soldier pulled off his helmet and set it on Raven's. "There. This should protect you." He said raising his rifle to his shoulder. "Having fun Rachel?"

Raven looked up suddenly, "How do you know me?" When she looked at the soldiers face, a mud covered face, almost like Raven's, but longer, violet eyes that showed the stress and terror of war. His hair was long as Raven's, but started to curl at the ends and were white as snow… "Edgar?"

"Nice to know you remember me." Edgar said turning to look at Raven.

"But how? You were reported dead three years ago." Raven pointed out. "How is it you live and breathe? And not letting me know?"

"I can't explain it Rachel. All I know is you are here. Why did you come back? Why leave Earth and those pathetic friends of yours?" Edgar gazed at her, Raven saw the pain in his eyes, they looked tired but yet they showed no sign of fear.

"I don't know." Raven answered. "Last things I remember is being raped and being scared to die." She shivered at the thought, when there was a loud screeching noise.

"Damn it! Artillery!" Edgar yelled and threw himself on Raven, covering her as shells pounded the ground around them. When it stopped, he moved himself away, "Raped? How did it happen?"

Raven explained it the best she could, but was currently interrupted by shells pounded the ground again and again she couldn't explain it well. When she finished, "Edgar, where are we?"

"Fredericksburg!" Edgar responded. "Listen Rachel, it may seem difficult at first, but realize it wasn't you fault you were raped. Things happen that are beyond our control. Remember this; does a little child screaming out of her mother's womb have more control over its fate than a man has over God's? No Rachel, we make our choices, but those men who raped you have control over theirs. In the end they'll get their just rewards." Suddenly everything around them went eerily quiet. "Trigon's minions." Edgar said, not with fear but anger.

"What?" Raven asked, "What is happening Edgar?"

"Trigon's cult is coming. Rachel you must get out of here. If they find you, salvation is lost!" Edgar said, cocking his rifle and started to rise from the fox hole. When Raven grabbed his arm and tried to pull him down, he shrugged it off.

Raven felt tears coming down her cheeks, without a care for cover Raven stood up and hugged her brother, surprisingly he hugged back. Edgar broke away; gently he removed his helmet from Raven's head and dropped it into the bottom the foxhole and kissed her forehead.

"My dear sister, worry not. For we are doomed to die, it'll be a peace never felt before. Rachel, run. Please… I love you nonetheless, no matter what… Don't give up. I haven't given up on you, so don't do it yourself." Edgar was about to climb out of the hole, when he glanced at Raven one last time. "May you live forever." With out a word more, Edgar climbed out of the hole. Raven levitated out quickly and started to fly away from the hole when she turned to where her brother stood.

She saw that Edgar was surrounded by hundreds of men dressed in red and black uniforms carrying swords and rifles. Raven then started to fly back towards Edgar, but then a snapping noise… then a hail of bullets blasted away, cutting threw Edgar like pins threw paper. Raven's, brother's body thrashed as bullets tore at him, yet he stood up…blood poured from his wounds but he still held his rifle and tried to aimed it one of the enemies when three of Trigon's minions thrust their swords into his stomach and chest… Edgar fell to his knees, his face was white with death, and his breath was in gasps, he happened to turn to see Raven floating above them, gaping at the sight. Despite his pain, he smiled before his eyes saw only darkness. He fell to the ground dead!

"Nooo!" Raven cried out. She zoomed into the field of men, when the minions turned to her, Raven saw none of the red dressed men, but blackened clothing with masks of skulls and the infamous "V" shaped crest…Raven stopped when one of the Eternals raised a rifle at her…

"Your next, witch!" The Eternal said, and then the rifle went off…Raven screamed then…!

Raven woke up! Not knowing she was awake, Raven desperately tried to collect her thoughts. But as she gazed around she couldn't recognize anything around her. Tubes and wires poked out of her arms, and she didn't know why her right hand was in a cast or even how she got to this place. She was scared beyond reasoning, when objects around the room began to explode and she couldn't control them…

Then a door slammed open and Starfire came rushing in, Raven didn't recognize her at first, but when Star tried to calm Raven down, Raven only fought back, but tried to rip out the wires in her arms when Star pulled her hands away.

"Friend Raven, it's me, Star!" Starfire said, but Raven didn't hear it, only the beating sound of her heart. "Please Raven calm down, it's me your friend, do you remember?" Somehow that voice pierced through her fear and hard as Raven could, she calmed down as best as she could…

Then when the emotion bursts seized, Raven had tears running down her face. When she glanced around the room this time, she realized she was in a hospital room and saw Starfire looking right at her. But her face should she was worried, even still she was happy when she hugged Raven.

"You're awake!" She cried out in joy.

"What happened, Star?" Raven said, looking at her broken hand.

"Don't you remember?"

"What don't I remember?"

"The Eternals?"

Raven suddenly felt cold, she remembered it all… Tortured and raped! When she tried to raise her self off the bed, a sharp stabbing pain came threw her ribs. She cried out in pain when she fell back onto the bed. "How did I get here?" Raven asked.

"Beast Boy," Star answered.

"Beast Boy?" Raven repeated, like she never heard of him before, then all the memories came flooding back. _I have to get you out__…__Right now I think you should go__…__I'm dead. Please__ Beast Boy just __go__ and save yourself__…__I'm just a burden...__If I have to, I'll die defending you__…__I love you…Raven__, I too love __you__…_ "He didn't give up on me. Where is he?"

"At the tower, Raven." Star replied. "You want me contact our friends?" When Raven nodded, Star pulled her communicator out… "This is Starfire…" "_Hey Star! How's Raven?_" the voice was Robin's. "She's fine, she is awake!" "_…_" "Robin?" "_We'll be over in a second Star, Robin out!_" Starfire put her communicator away and turned to Raven, "They are on their way!"

Raven raised one of eyebrows, "No, you think." She replied sarcastically. Starfire giggled, it seemed like forever since Raven had made such a remark, and seemed just as long as since Starfire ever giggled. "So, what's been happening at the tower since the attack?"

Star went on about the repairs at the tower, the never ending searches of her and Beast Boy, then the change of the guard (I mean those taking turns watching Raven), especially of Shadow!

"Shadow?" Raven asked when he was brought up.

"Hey, that man has serious problems…like his silent voice, and his sword and his magic." Star said. "Ever since you went missing, he has beaten us, and threatens us and just being mean. But we haven't seen him since you came back… says he's a messenger to…you."

"Me? What does this message have to do with me? I haven't even met this guy!" Raven said. She tried to remember anybody the name Shadow, but none came to being. "Why me? The only message I got was from Slade to tell me my destiny… of course I knew it. But what message could Shadow give that I already know?"

"I don't know, Rea. None of us do." Star said, just then the door swung open and the Teen Titans came in one by one…Robin, Cyborg, Jericho, Argent, Hot Spot, Terra…then Beast Boy. Most came with flowers and cards; the rest was smiling and just plain being happy…

"How you feeling, girl?" Cyborg said, hugging gently as if she were a fragile vase.

"Like I've been through hell." Raven said, everyone laughed. I have been in Hell not one, not twice but three…if you count that dream…

"Well, we are happy you're awake." Robin said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You mean a lot to this team. Not just as a team mate, but a friend. Just to let you know we are here for you."

Everyone pretty much added their own thing, except for Terra and Beast Boy. Terra came up to Raven, and hugged her. Raven thought this was the most acquired hug she ever had, but she felt that somehow Terra seemed changed since the attack, from a rude, heart-less girl to the exact opposite… "We missed you, especially me." Terra said, stepping back to give her room.

Raven smiled, "Maybe, I should get kidnapped again if I'm going to get this kind of treatment…" The Titans glanced at her, most of their faces showed horror and surprise… "But leaving out the tortured and the rape, of course." Everyone sighed with relief, but then laughed nervously.

After a while the Titans talked, told jokes and stories, it seemed that the attack the Eternals or Shadow never excited, all seemed to be normal. But something felt out of place…Raven glanced to see Beast Boy standing there quiet as a tomb, but he was gazing at her, he smiled like he always did…but that happy face of his may showed his carefree side, but his eyes showed pain and sorrow.

"Hey, BB, you've haven't said a thing all day!" Hot Spot said.

When Beast Boy didn't respond, Raven grew worried, she turned to Robin, "Can you guys give me and Beast Boy some privacy for a moment, please." She asked. The Titans were surprised by this…without saying another word, they all left the room single-filed, but Cyborg stopped for a second and placed his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder before he left closing the door behind him.

For a long moment they didn't say anything, how could they… after all they been through… it seemed that everything was strange. Beast Boy has been there for her, she told him things she would've said before on normal circumstances, but now it seemed that nothing was left between them.

"Beast Boy…" Raven said, she knew tears were coming and she couldn't hold them back, because she didn't want too.

"Raven…" Beast Boy said, same thing was happening to him but he didn't care. He went over and hugged her like lovers do; to him it seemed forever since he had held her. This was something they recognized together, that is never to be forgotten ever.

They broke away, and they stared into each others eyes, they knew they wanted to kiss, but they restrained themselves…not trying to ruin one of those rare moments together… for a moment time seemed to be still, that it wasn't going to end.

But all things came to end… "So, what now?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. All I know now is that you're awake, everything's going to be fine and things are changed between us." Beast Boy said, smiling like he used too, but Raven noticed he was just as emotionally scared as she was. No longer was he that careless boy, but a concerned friend.

"Beast Boy, I need to know something…" Raven asked, this was probably going to be the last time for now to have this conversation for a long time… "What you said in the cell, did you mean it?"

"You mean that I love you?" When Raven nodded, Beast Boy replied. "Every word. And did you mean it?" That question caught Raven unbalanced

Raven thought for a moment, she remembered saying it did to him, but it was seemed like a conversation that started with… "How are you?"...then answered… "Fine." Now that Raven thought it over, she had been rude to him, a jerk sometimes, but they had their moments unlike this one. Yet this is different, she never thought she could find love anywhere…even if she did it would've been at a dark club or at college, never a cell. Then she realized those precious kisses she had with him. Those weren't kisses from a boyfriend or girlfriend, but as two people in love. She felt her heart pounding hard, her body shacked with anticipation, and her skin felt sensitive and her every breath seemed to be her last…

"Yes…" Raven said at last. "I guess I am in love with you." Beast Boy smiled and for the first time since in what…an eternity? ...since he felt as carefree as he did now.

This time, nothing held them back; they kissed for a long time. Raven ignored the pain in her body. Beast Boy forgot his plans for Shadow, right now nothing mattered…except their love.

(Sorry for starting this chaper with another dream... Now that Raven is awake, what will Shadow's plan be? What of the the Eternals? Will Raven and Beast Boy love survive both? Who knows... CH13 coming up and review...please.)


	13. Chapter 13

(Thank you for Raven's support and Shadow's popularity... This chaper will focus on Terra, sorry for those anti-Terra fans, but her role in my story is in the balance, so she'll be focused on now and again...Also there is a surprise twist in the end...Read and find out! Enjoy!!!)

CH13

The door to Terra's room slide open, Terra walked into the darkened room tired as hell. She flicked on the lights. Her room was nothing special, a bed, a dresser, personal TV and DVD player; you know what supposedly should be in a teenager's room. She walked over to her closest, opened it up to see a body length mirror on the wall, where she studied herself.

Terra often had compared herself to the other Titans girls like Jinx, Starfire and Raven and to Terra she was no match for their physical appearance and beauty. Honestly, who would like a girl that so skinny that she is mistaken as a flag pole…hardly has a chest (take that anyway you want), and that guys ever take a second glance at her. Terra looked away, she felt very disappointed as she guided her hands down her body, not feeling anything of value…

"I am so ugly." She said to herself. She then closed her closet door.

"I don't know about that… to me you're quite beautiful." Terra turned around to see Shadow standing there, next to her dresser. He then started to walk towards her slowly.

Terra blushed. No one every said that to her, not even Beast Boy, that's besides the point… She hardly knew anything about him, except he is complicate, and he saw her every now and then when the Titans weren't around, wanting to know if any change to Raven's health has happened. Still, Shadow had asked Terra how she is. Shadow seemed more of a friend to Terra than all of the Titans put together... and she didn't even know his name.

"Damn it Shadow. Don't you ever knock?" She said, blushing more remembering his words. Shadow smiled, Terra felt her heart sink... What a beautiful smile! Terra thought. "What do you want this time?"

"You seem down on you're luck." Shadow said, pacing around the room. "You want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Terra said. "Do you have something to talk about?"

"No, but I'm not the one looking at myself in the mirror saying I am ugly, am I?" Shadow said, he smiled again then stopped near Terra. For the past few weeks since talking to Terra on the day Raven returned… Shadow couldn't stop thinking of Terra; despite he has to have something to do with Raven. He wanted to get to know her, but she wants to get to know him. Terra was the only friend Shadow has on Earth. "Come on Terra; don't make me force it out of you."

Finally Terra sighed in defeat. She went over and sat on her bed. "Lately, I've been thinking about this whole Titan thing, popularity, and hero work? I never was cut out for this work. Sure I like being popular, but Raven and Star take all the guys. They're gorgeous. Me? Not much. And being a Titan? Ever since Slade, no one has given me a second thought till I came back. Now everyone reminds me of my decisions back then and won't drop it. I am so misunderstood. Being a hero is difficult. Earth powers…woppie doo! I hate my powers. I hate being a Titan, I hate life."

"That's must be sick." Shadow remarked and Terra nodded. To her surprise Shadow went over and sat next to her. "Too tell you the truth. I hate being a messenger. I hate hiding myself behind this helmet and coat, not able to be who I am, but I have to finish my job before my own pleasures. Truly, thanks to my decisions the Titans hate me for it. For I am just as misunderstood as you Terra."

"Yeah," Terra said. Wow, she got this far in Shadow's head and saw how he works and not get hurt in the process. "Actually you're not a bad person at all. If you weren't, you never would have asked how I feel."

"You are not bad yourself. Besides I like you, really I do." Shadow said.

"What? You have a crush on me?" Terra said. Shadow smiled, but he didn't node.

For the next few moments, Shadow and Terra didn't say much. It felt strange to both of them. Terra never would have imagined liking an enemy whose only concern was for Raven. Shadow would never believe he would fall for a Titan at all, not only as an ex-villain, but especially as one just as him in every way.

Finally, the silence ceased. "How's Raven?" Shadow asked finally.

"She's awake." Terra replied.

Shadow lowered his head; he was actually speechless for once. He couldn't believe he was so close to deliver his message and the truth behind it that he nearly wanted to kiss Terra right there and then. For the first time in what… three years that he could actually be free of his guilt of cutting Raven out of his life after a misunderstanding. That he could have a normal life again here on Earth. But there is the thing of actually giving her the message without Titan interference and Raven's resistance. Shadow thought of a way to get Raven alone, but couldn't see it happening, with her in the hospital, with titans guarding her he came to realize that if he were to give Raven his message, he would have to take the Titans down, including Terra, and fight to the Eternal before they retaliate.

"Shadow? What is it?" Terra asked, actually fearing for Shadow.

When Shadow realized what was happening, he turned to… "Sorry. I was just thinking how close I am to deliver this message and finally have a life. Anything else?"

"Besides Raven and Beast Boy are now getting together? Nothing really, Raven should be out of the hospital at the end of the week." Terra added.

"What? Rachel and that freak?" Shadow's voice turned dark. _Great! More complications. I Guess Beast Boy will learn the full meaning of a broken heart after I am through with him, literally. _"Thanks Terra. I think I should get going." Shadow stood up as Terra did the same thing. "To note Terra, you follow what your conscience tells you, don't do things you know is wrong and live with it. It is better to suffer the pain of others who told you to do it, than the pain of your heart."

"Thanks Shadow." Terra said, she then went over and kissed Shadow on the lips!

Both were obviously surprised. Shadow looked away as Terra blushed. For them both, they never kissed before. But this was different; this was between a Titan and an enemy messenger. Still they couldn't stop to memorize to feel, the beauty of it, the kiss.

Shadow coughed. "We'll see each other soon Terra." Without turning back, he teleported himself into the darkness.

Terra went over to the closet again, opened up to the mirror and again looked at herself. This time she smiled at herself. "At least someone likes me." After that, Terra couldn't stop thinking about her kiss with Shadow, hell; she couldn't stop thinking about him at all. For now one, Terra was falling in love with Shadow…

It seemed that what ever this chain of events were going, it was going to be long and complicated of all sides…

(Chapters short I know, but Ch14 will be a good one...Bet you never suspected that did you? But this is part of the story, so complain if you want, but it isn't going to change...anyway thanks for your support by reading on... don't worry by Ch15 things are going to rock!...)


	14. Chapter 14

(Raven returns to the Tower...YES!!! Not only are the Titans celebrating it, but Shadow, what will he have for her? Also a special apperence from an unexpected visitor...I don't own the Titans, but for this chapeter, the joy the happiness, and terror!...Enjoy)

CH14

The bitter cold caught Raven by surprise after she was allowed to leave the hospital after many weeks doing tests and more tests… now she felt free as a bird! (Corny I know) She felt alive again, with new energy she didn't know she had, she almost cried for the sheer beauty of being alive and finally being able to be a human.

But nothing was better than being by Beast Boy's side as he lead her to Cyborg's car. Cyborg nodded in approval as he entered the drivers' seat. Every since she awoken, they haven't been separated. They felt more open to each other than they could not believe. It seemed that love seemed to conquer all, the fear the pain and hate itself.

To the Titans, who've noticed the change, they couldn't imagine Raven and Beast Boy actually being boyfriend and girlfriend! It seemed the dark, gothic Raven and happy, joker Beast Boy weren't the same people, but as lovers that are in love…even though they haven't actually made love…yet!

When Raven hopped in backseat of the car and Beast Boy closed the door and entered on the other side, she felt so relieved to be here, with Beast Boy and surrounded by her friends and to be going home… As the car zoomed off in the distanced, Raven gazed at the city, like she never been here before. The city was changing, not only as winter was near, but the whole town seemed like nothing has happened much since she was kidnapped…it all seemed strange.

Still, she felt that the happiness wasn't complete…Raven missed her brother, Edgar. She survived her biggest danger yet, and she didn't have a living family member to be with. To have their comfort and just being there was all it took to have that peace…now, that'll never be. It was like slowly thrusting a knife into your heart, but pushing it every inch, making the pain more unpleasant.

"You okay Rea?" Beast Boy asked, Raven must've shown her loneliness, or he would've asked.

"I was just thinking of my past miseries." Raven answered. Without saying another word Beast Boy placed his hand on Raven's. Beast Boy knew of her past, he knew almost everything from her. But he hadn't told the others, he couldn't, and he won't.

They didn't say a word to each other, not even Cyborg who was interested what Raven's miseries were, he kept his silence as he drove back to the tower.

In the tower, the Titans were preparing a surprise party for Raven's return. Starfire hanged up a banner across the ceiling, WELCOME HOME RAVEN!!!. While Robin and Hotspot made sure the food was ready, while Jericho and Argent blew up balloons. Everything was complete when the door to the open room opened and the Titan East came in carrying presents.

"Is Raven here?" Bumblebee said as she walked up to the table.

"No, not yet. She's barley left the hospital." Robin replied. "Good you guys could come."

"No problem, man." Speedy said. "Besides, there is free food."

"Only for you, we had to pay." Argent said, blowing up the last balloon.

"Is there fish food in it?" Aqualad asked, when the host Titans nodded no, he was reliefed. "Good. So how is she?" Even though everyone knew Beast Boy and Raven are going out now, Aqualad still liked her, but now it was more of a friendship thing.

"Raven's fine. She can't fight yet, and she has to regain her powers again. Besides that, she's fine." Robin replied. After news got to the other Titans around the world about what happened to Raven, they couldn't believe this evil. How can a human rape and torture another human? The Brotherhood of Evil was bad yes, but the Eternals make them look like average bullies.

But the biggest surprise of the day that walked in through the door wasn't expected. When the door opened up, everyone was quiet when Blackfire, Star's sister came waltzing in. No one expected an enemy to be here. (Heck, I didn't! and I am writing this story!!!)

"Hello, Titans! I am back!" Blackfire announced.

"What the hell? Why are you doing here?" Robin said finally. "You weren't invited!"

"Of course I wasn't silly! Is it a crime to support my baby sister's friend?" Blackfire said.

"Possibly. Whatever, just don't cause trouble. We have enough already." Robin said, returing back to what ever he was doing.

"I won't, because I want to join the Titans." Blackfire said, and Robin stopped dead in his track and went to gaze at her.

"Why? You framed your own sister for your crimes and tried to force her to marry and tried to take over your home world! Why should we trust you?" Robin asked walking up to her.

"From what I see, you gave Terra a second chance after she backstabbed you guys. Why not a common thief?" Blackfire responded. "And besides, stealing gets old, but beating up people doesn't. So am I in?"

Robin responded without hesitation. "We will see, after this party." Blackfire smiled and walked past him and went over to help Starfire. "This is a strange day." He said to himself and went to work.

Within a few minutes, more Titans came in; Bushido, Jinx and Flash. After a minute more came in; Pantha with Melvin, Timmy, Teether, (and Bobby too) following behind. All of them were carrying gifts and handed them to Jericho who placed them besides the couch.

"Where is she?" Pantha asked. "Or am I going to eat all of this myself."

"Cyborg's bringing her." Argent said.

"How's Raven? I hope she's gotten over that cold of hers." Teether said innocently. Pantha told the three children that Raven was sick. She didn't have the heart to tell them bad men kidnapped her and raped her. In a way that was a relief to all the Titans.

"Yeah, we miss her." Melvin added.

"But we are glad she's back." Jinx said. What is weird that Raven's evil counterpart (besides Dr. Light and Trigon) would care anything about her, now she does? "I just can't believe anything like that would happen. It wasn't like she had a choice to be who she is."

"When those Eternals arrive, I'm going to have the great pleasure of pounding them." Flash said, pounding his fist into his palm.

"I'm sure you will." Jinx replied sarcastically.

"But you don't complain when we are doing it in bed." Flash replied. Jinx turned bright red, before punching him in the arm. Flash laughed along with the others, except the children who (thankfully) don't realize what they're talking about.

Away from the party, Terra stared at herself in the mirror. Ever since Shadow came that one time in her room, she couldn't help thinking someone liked her. But Shadow hasn't seen her since that one time. Did that unexpected kiss scare him? Probably not. Shadow scared? That guy had beaten the Titans, why should he not return? Especially since Raven was coming back, it was inevitable that she should return.

"We really should stop meeting like this, Terra." A voice broke into Terra's concentration; she turned to see Shadow emerging from the shadows.

She turned to Shadow with an embarrassing glare. "Damn it Shadow don't you knock. I could've been naked or something."

"Now that is a disturbing thought." Shadow said, smiling as he stood in front of Terra. "How you're feeling?"

"Good. You?"

"Not so well. Soon things are going to change, especially between us." Shadow said, reaching his hand into his coat pocket. "I need you to deliver something to Rachel." In his hand was an envelope, with one of those old fashion seals made with candle wax and stamped with a stamp. "I need you to be my messenger and put this amongst the presents, without them knowing you're putting it there." He handed the envelope to Terra. "I trust you. If not, why did we kiss then?"

"I do, Shadow. But do you trust me enough to tell me what this letter contains?" Terra said, gripping the envelope.

Shadow didn't reply at first, as he looked at his options, to tell or not and risk this fragile "friendship" to be shattered by a letter. "Fine, it contains not my message. But it does contain a warning for her and to be ready for me." Shadow then turned away, returning back into the shadows. "Be careful, if that letter ends up in another Titan's hands besides yours and Raven's, everything is going to be a disaster."

"I will." Terra said. Shadow smiled at her before the darkness surrounded him and he was gone. Terra looked at the letter, and was tempted to open and read it, but Shadow's warning came and gnawing at her conscience. She slipped the letter into her pocket and walked out of her room and on her way to the living room.

Finally the T-car arrived at the Tower. Cyborg got out of the car while Beast Boy got out and went over to Raven's side and opened it for her. He smiled as Raven slowly got out of the car, Raven returned the smile. "Don't get use to it." She said and walked to the elevator.

In the elevator, Cyborg turned to Raven, "Happy to be home?" He asked.

"You have no idea." Raven said, and that was that.

The rest of the time was spent in silence, when the door dinged open and the trees Titans stepped out and walked down the corridor to the living area. When the doors slide open, the room was dark. Raven had a bad feeling in her stomach, and it wasn't the constant hospital food (Have you ever tried it!) when Beast Boy snapped the lights on…

"WELCOME HOME!" Every Titan in the room jumped up and cried. Raven jumped and was quiet shaken up. But in the end she was laughing and crying, with out a thing breaking up from it. Raven looked at the decorations, the balloons, the banner, and the food and pile of presents. If Raven wasn't coming home from the hospital she would've mistaken it after for her birthday.

"I just can't believe it! After everything, you want to celebrate?" Raven asked, still couldn't get over the fact the Titans actually cared.

"Of course friend Raven, we are most joyous for your recovery and coming back to the home." Star said, flying over and gave Raven a great bear hug. The Titans had warned Starfire that Raven's ribs are still broken and need to be healed, not to be crushed by her boa constructor hug.

After Star let go, Jinx (acquired) gave Raven a hug, followed by Argent, Bumblebee, Pantha, and the children Melvin, Timmy, and Teether gave her a group hug in an emotional sort of way. The guys too hugged her, but it was less emotional than the girls. Blackfire hugged her too, Raven was surprised by this, but Raven guessed everyone should get a chance to redeem themselves, no matter the crimes.

Terra had yet to go and join the others, but she took the time to finish what was asked of her. Quickly she slipped the letter between two of the biggest present. She noticed that the Titans were more concerned with Raven, so they didn't notice anything strange. So Terra went up and too hugged her, trying hard to hide what she hid in the presents.

"Let's go eat!" Cyborg announced. Everyone followed singled file to the counter were food was packed high of steaks, hamburgers, hotdogs, ribs (that's a lot of meat!) Beast Boy nearly wanted to throw up, but there were salads. Raven was first served, she took everything there was, she didn't care she's in love with a boy who's a vegan, she was starving.

Everyone chatted and ate, stories were told, jokes were laughed at, and even at Beast Boy's. If they weren't celebrating Raven's return home it seemed they were just having a party with no good reason. Raven felt back at home, she couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun with no care if she had fun or not…

"Hey let give Raven the presents okay?" Speedy said, in the next moments everyone shifted their spots and Raven was placed at the center of it.

When Speedy handed her a medium, rectangular box, wrapped in a red paper with a green ribbon and a tag that said, TO: RAVEN FROM: T.E., Raven felt acquired. "You guys really didn't have too." She said, hesitating to open it.

"Just open it, girl." Bumblebee said.

Raven sighed, with her good arm, she tore open the present and opened the box and her eyes went wide with utter surprise as she lifted up a new cloak! It was blue, but it was sown with silver threads, and the cuffs to the cloak were of a black bird a raven, with the RR drilled into the raven's chest.

"Thank you." Raven managed to say, trying hard to keep her emotions down.

"Here," Speedy said, handing another.

Raven read the tag and saw that it was from the guys, Beast Boy Robin, Cyborg, Jericho and Hot Head. She tore it open and was gazing at a nice looking book, she saw no title on the cover, when she picked it up she immediately knew it was old. Raven turned it to the spine and read…THE RAVEN by Edgar Allan Poe in gold letters. When Raven opened up to where the publishing date was and saw it was from 1845, the year it was first published. Raven had the same book that was from 1851 but she was surprised at it.

"Thanks you guys." Raven said, while the guys smiled at her.

The next presents were from the girls, Terra, Starfire and Argent. She held up a new dress, a hot red dress that was strapless, with black gloves and shoes. Raven smiled, when she read the letter that went with it, HOPE YOU PAINT THE TOWN RED! Signed the girls, T, SF, AR.

The gift from Jinx and Speedy was a black two piece bikini. Raven went bright red when she read the card to it, IF THIS DOESN"T GIVE YOU ATTENTION, TRY NUDE! The Titans roared with laughter when Raven said, "Might as well do it now to save time."

Suddenly Speedy spotted an envelope. He picked it up saw nothing one it, no name only a seal that was stamped in with the engraving of two swords crossing each other on a shield. Speedy didn't think when he handed it to Raven.

Raven studied the envelope, she didn't recognized the seal. But she opened it without regaurding that it was suspisous. She pulled out the letter, and began to read it:

_To My Dear, Rachel Roth,_

_I hope you are enjoying you're new found freedom. Being with your friends and partying like dogs, eating and drinking and just having a blissful time! But I promise it is short lived._

_For the growing darkness is coming. That everything you know, everything you love will never be the same. It will plague you; eat at your very soul as you will see that nothing will be as it is. The present darkness will consume you like a river on an peddle, and there is nothing your friends or your lover can do to save you._

_The things you know from Azarath will be false. For the truth will seep into every hole in your heart, filling it with a fire burning that you can't control. You can't resist when your hearts cries with joy and pain. When your heart and soul are filled with the truth, you will want to change and you can't stop it._

_I am the messenger. And I have information you won't want to ignore. Even if you did, it can't be stopped. Not until it fills the gapes of the world and world will kneel in praise and cry out, THY WILL BE DONE!_

_It is inevitable, we should meet. For almost eight years have I been waiting for this, three in preparing for it. You cannot deny my message, nor will you resist it. For it can't be stopped, not by you, the Teen Titans, or the Eternals themselves._

_I will be coming soon Rachel, and when I do…expect the unexpected!_

_Your obedient deliver,_

_SHADOW._

Raven felt sick. She dropped the letter on the floor. The Titans were taken by surprise when she was looking like she seen a ghost. When Robin grabbed the letter and read it, his face too went pale, when he read the letter the Titans looked at each other in disbelief. Even Terra was shocked by the letter, even Shadow himself told her about it.

After that night, the Titans were preparing for the inevitable… Shadow's Message!

(Not good! Review and give your thoughts... Chapter 15 coming and its going to be big! Thank you so far, and I promise that Shadows of the Past won't let you down!)


	15. Chapter 15

(Here it is, the climax of Shadow of the Past... I need nothing more to say, just read and Enjoy!)

CH15

Days passed into weeks, and fall changed into winter. Fresh snow began to blanket Jump City, turning it into a winter wonderland. The citizens moved on with their days, ignoring the continuing snow fall, especially the Titans.

After Shadow's letter to Raven at her welcome home party, the Titans, with the help of Blackfire and the Titans East, hoped to stop Shadow and what ever he has planned. Robin eventually forgot the Eternals. They haven't appeared since their attack on the tower months ago or come to finish off Raven, so the Titans believed the Eternals were gone forever…

The Titans trained and trained, from the recordings of Shadow's attack on the Titans just after the Eternals', seeing how he moves and how experienced he was. When Raven was healthy enough she began her training to gain back her powers, after a while she believed she was back at her normal state of magic, and with Robin's and Speedy's help they helped Raven have experience in hand to hand combat. By the time the snow fell on the city, the Titans, especially Raven was ready for what ever Shadow threw at them.

For Shadow, he was preparing for his own training, not only with his knowledge of his powers but with the Titans' as well and hopes of using their skill against them. His sword training, as a last resort, that commenced with agile and swiftness. When Shadow built up the confidence he needed, but when he felt it was time for the deliverance, he was ready.

But nothing came, each side waited for the other to make the first move. Shadow knew his message was inevitable, so why get anxious when the truth was to come sooner or later. Titans were the opposite, they want Shadow to deliver his message, only to get beaten by them and finally stop him and what ever he was going to do. The only problem was, they couldn't wait!

While the others were anxious to stop Shadow, Terra was anxious to see him personally. He hadn't return since the party, and she felt quite lonely. She couldn't tell anyone about her fragile relationship with him to anyone, not even to herself. With every passing day, her passion for the mysterious messenger grew, she wanted to see him, she even tried to search for him with no avail.

Raven was patient for Shadow, she wasn't going waste her time anticipating Shadow's move. He will come to her, she knew it. But what really bugged her was she had no idea what was his message was going to be about. Trigon sent her a message already. Her family is dead, so they had no message for her. No friends or aquantiouses, nothing. Who ever sent Shadow, Raven had no idea why.

One day, Raven sat in her room thinking of the question "Why?" No thought came to her. She began to grow scared, when a light in her room burst. "Calm down Raven." She said to herself. "Edgar wasn't scared of anything. But look how he turned up, buried six feet in the ground dead." Suddenly Raven thought of her only picture of her family. She went over to the dresser, only to see the lock broken. Raven pulled open her dresser full of pictures; she shuffled through them, but couldn't find it. She tried again, no picture. When she pulled everything out, she realized her penny, the one Beast Boy gave her before Trigon was gone. The last time she had was the night before the Eternals' attack and she remembered putting it back.

Then she tried to think of who could've taken it. Starfire…? No, she hasn't a clue she even has a dresser. Robin…too busy. Cyborg…he wouldn't risk coming in here again. Argent, Jericho and Hot Spot… No way, they are too scared to even try it… The Titans East just arrived and Blackfire was too busy proving Robin she's Titan material. That only left Beast Boy. "Impossible. He's been with me since…forever it seems like…and I told him about my past. Why would search for photos? Unless someone else…" Before Raven could draw a conclusion to her missing photo and penny mystery, sirens went off. Sighing, Raven closed the drawer and ran out of her room.

In the main room, every Titan came running in at the same time only to see Robin staring at the big television screen. It showed citizens getting attacked by Dr. Light, with Brother Blood with some of his faithful students near the bridge attacking cars and trucks causing mass panics among the people of Jump City. (Just to brief, both wanted revenge on the Titans, as usual, so they combined their skills in hoping to defeat the Titans once and for all…good luck!)

_"We are calling out the Titans to fight!" _Blood yelled, with his students cheering him on. _"If they don't respond in within one hour, all of these people will pay for the Titans absence for every minute they are missing."_ To prove he wasn't bluffing, he grabbed an old guy and hit him in the gut, the man folded up gasping for air.

_"If the Titans are smart enough, they will come and sub come to us!"_ Dr. Light added.

Robin went over and turned off the TV, "I guess we have a job to do. Shadow can wait. Titans go!" All of the available Titans came streaming out of the towers, flying, running, or driving they all made their way to put down the nuisance.

When the Titans made it, most of the citizens have already abandoned the soon to be battlefield, except for a few hostages, like the old man from the TV. Brother Blood and Dr. Light smiled as the Titans, Titans East, with Blackfire stood at attention to fight them…Fifteen against six.

"You guys seriously need a life." Robin said to them.

"True, but we will have one after we are through with you." Blood said, preparing for a fight along with his four obedient students.

Dr. Light was first to move, he aimed his light manipulator at the Titans. Before he could pull the trigger, a white light came out of nowhere and grabbed Dr. Light's weapon and arm and the light lifter him in the air and flung him into the nearest car then picked him up again and sent into another before being tossed into the air and slamming into the pavement.

Immediately everyone turned to Raven, who looked just as bewildered as everyone. "Hey, don't look at me." She said. Then for the first time since the Titans came into being, they were scared of knowing the right answer.

Then a sound came from a dark alley, near the battle zone. Everyone Titan and Blood alike waited for what ever made that noise to show itself. Emerging from the dark alley and stepped into the light…Tall and slim, dressed in a leather coat and wearing a Stalheilm helmet came forth. The Titans, despite their training, they were scared of him even so. Raven and Blood's team were beyond petrified, their blood ran cold. Raven seen him on the TV, but never in real life and he was a lot more intimidating than she realized. Brother Blood didn't think someone like this existed…

Shadow emerged, walking slowly from the alley way to the open streets, standing on the curb of the side walk. He looked at the Titans and Brother Blood, then back to the Titans. He smiled with anticipation; he caught both unprepared, good…

"So," Brother Blood said at last. "You are a new guy in this game?"

"No," Shadow said. "But you are just about to lose your turn." Before Blood realized what he meant, Shadow released a powerful, magic white whip across Blood's torso and sent him into a near by building. Shadow's twisted the whip onto Blood's students before they could retaliate, and sent them all over the area.

The Titans stood in disbelief, as Shadow hasn't been here no more than a minute and he already taken down the six villains without actually trying. When Shadow turned his attention to the Titans, Robin charged with his staff and Shadow stood where he was, but cocked his arm back, like he was going to punch, but his white power consumed Shadow's arm. Just as Robin drew closer and closer, he jumped into the air coming in at his target, with his staff ready to swing, Robin hoped Shadow didn't know what to expect.

Just seconds before both were to collide, Shadow's arm shot out and the white magic caught Robin in the chest, like he was hit by a Cyborg's beam. He flew back and landed hard in a shoveled up pile of snow by the side of the road.

Starfire, followed by her sister, took to the air. With green and purple star bolts ready to the go, Star and Blackfire sent volleys and volleys at Shadow. Shadow raised his hand in the air and a white shield formed around him. With the Tamaranians sisters' bolt hitting the shield and around it, explosion kicked at the ground. Again they flew high in the air and started again as Blackfire and Starfire began an aerial dive, like a dive bomber. Shadow's shield disappeared, he watched with great admiration at the Tamaranians' bravery. Just as the sisters drew closer, Shadow released his white-bird-like (like he did to that tempted-rapist in chapter 4) which grabbed Starfire and swung her into her sister, sending them plummeting to the earth.

With Shadow distracted, Hot Spot and Cyborg charged him. Cyborg shot his beam and Hot Spot sent flames at Shadow. When he noticed, he quickly ducked, just as Cyborg's beam missed him, but he had to dive away from Hot Spot's flame. Shadow got up, his hand turned white with power and sent the whip like form across Cyborg's chest and turned it on Hot Spot across his face. Both didn't see what hit them, they probably had no clue what happened to them as the landed hard on the ground.

That is when the Titans East took up the challenge, Speedy and Aqualad were closes. Shadow didn't expect the Titans to call on their pathetic spin off allies to fight, but as long as they were in his way, Shadow magically formed his bird claw and his whip, when Speedy just pulled out his bow and arrows the claws grabbed his leg and launched him up before he landed an a parked car a few feet away…Aqualad dodged the whip when his jumped over it, and was about to punch Shadow, when Shadow's magic arm shot out, like a rifle fire, that send Aqualad skidding down the street.

The twin fighters, Más y Menos charged at Shadow, they managed to trip him after he took down Speedy and Aqualad, when they returned Menos slapped Shadow's face then ran off. When Shadow finally gained his balanced, he noticed Más y Menos off in the distance making faces at him. Quickly he saw the twin fighters disappear… Shadow noticed that the snow was being kicked up, just the snow's disturbers came closer, and Shadow had a second to react. Just as Más y Menos were near, they smacked into Shadow's shield. With the counter force of Más y Menos's speed, the reaction of the collision sent them both "flying" down the street…

Bumblebee tragically tried Starfire's and Blackfire's dive bomber technique, she also made the same mistake of charging Shadow head on as all the others did. She didn't even see the white claw grab her, and just like the Tamaranians, Bumblebee plummeted to down to earth.

Argent tried to attack, but immediately after Shadow took down Bumblebee, he shot his magic at her, sending into another pile of snow. Jericho ran for her aid when Shadow's bird claw grabbed him from behind and slammed him hard into the pavement, knocking him out.

Beast Boy stood in front of Raven, trying to protect her. Shadow clinched his hand into a fist in anger. He wanted to hurt Beast Boy for his crush on her. No one has the right to love her, without Shadow having something to say. Beast Boy morphed into a wolf and charged, he jumped into the air, hoping to bit Shadow, only Shadow's whip hit him from the side, sending bouncing down the road.

Terra ran forward, when she was close enough to Shadow for him to notice her. When he did, they stared at each other. They remembered their kiss. Terra was in shock that Shadow was hurting her friends, after drawing the conclusion that Shadow wasn't really a bad guy, just misunderstood. Shadow heart felt someone just stabbed it… he really liked her, truly he did. She was the only friend he had here… Now they stood against each other as enemies.

Shadow knew what he had to do, so did Terra. Shadow looked away from her gaze, for the first time he felt something for some else. To him this was an impossible situation he found no alternative…

"I am sorry Terra." Shadow said with his voice in his whisper. He raised his hand at her that glowed white with power.

Terra felt the warmth of her tears; she didn't position herself for battle but stood there. She looked down; she really was in love with him somehow. But in her heart she knew it would come to this, what made it hard for her to realize, he liked her too. She also knew he had a job to do, and she wasn't going to be in his way.

"I am too." Terra said, Shadow looked away again as his magic slammed against Terra's chest and sent into a parked car where she was left unconscious.

Now Raven stood alone…

Raven never felt this kind of fear since Trigon, now she was the only one standing against an enemy who just taking down thirteen Titans and six enemies without breaking a sweat. When Shadow turned his attention to her, she felt her heart beating faster; she couldn't concentrate on her powers. She just stood there letting the fear consume her, letting her be a victim of Shadow's wrath!

"At last I am with you." Shadow said. "It is a privilege to stand in your presence, without the luxury of tubes and wires poking out of you, Rachel."

"So, you're Shadow. I know someday you'll come for me." Raven said. "What do you want from me?" She knew she could hear herself being nervous, but she couldn't help it.

Shadow chuckled, "Just lend me your ears and listen to my message."

"What kind of message?"

"The one that is going to change your life and those around you forever." Shadow replied. He was so close to Raven he could see her face despite she was wearing her hood over it and he could see the fear in her eyes. He knew she had nothing to fear from his message, but she was intimidated by him.

"What if I don't want to hear what ever you want to say to me?" Raven asked, longer she stood in Shadow's presence the more she got the courage to stand up to him.

Shadow slowly turned his back on her, "That depends, you can listen willingly or you're to be forced into it." Shadow's voice showed he wasn't joking. Raven didn't expect to meet someone that could be that serious, almost like her…

Raven wrapped her cloak around herself, under it her hand glowed with her magic. She was prepared to fight Shadow. She didn't want to listen to him, no matter who the message is from, she didn't want this message to take over her life like Trigon's message delivered by Slade or the notice that her brother Edgar was killed almost three years ago. No longer was she going to take these messages, no longer was she going to take on the burden of them…She was going to silence Shadow once and for all!

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_" Raven cried, her cape whipped away and her arm shot out and her black force zoomed from her hand at Shadow.

Shadow formed his shield just as Raven's magic was bearing in. The force of Raven's magic and Shadow's shield pushed both in the air. Raven fell back, while Shadow's shield may have protected him from her sneak attack, he still was tossed in the air and land next to a car.

Slowly both of got up, Shadow looked angry at Raven, so was Raven at Shadow…

"So this is your decision?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Raven replied.

"So be it." Shadow's arm shot out and his white magic shot out and nicked Raven in the shoulder sending her back into the ground.

While Raven was recovering, her eyes glowed with power, but her face should she was now ticked off. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_" She cried out and her black magic caught Shadow's helmet sending him spinning down the road.

Raven took this opportunity to levitate into the air; she floated high in the air both of her hands showing her magic. She concentrated on car near her; her black magic surrounded and consumed the car when it levitated in the air next to her.

Shadow barely had time to realize what hit him, when he glanced up to see Raven high in the air with a car floating next to her. "Coward," He said as he picked himself up. When Raven sent the car at Shadow, as it spin the car drew closer and closer. Shadow released his shield once more that consumed him. The car hit with a force, it bounced off the shield sending parts around the area.

Once the shield died away Shadow saw another car coming at him, this time he dived away as the second car smashed into the ground sending more debris than the first everywhere. Shadow tumbled forward then released his bird claw at Raven.

Raven saw the claw, but was too late as it grabbed her leg pilled her down to earth. She thought Shadow was going to let her hit the ground with her head to cushion the landing… but to her surprise Shadow guided his claw towards a pile of shoveled up snow. Raven landed on the snow…

"What are you doing?" Raven asked.

"I never had the heart to kill you, never. But doesn't mean I am not going to hurt enough for you to stop this foolish resistance." Shadow suddenly released hi white magical whip that hit the snow pile sending Raven onto the pavement.

Raven saw the whip coming back when she rolled out of the way. The whip hit the pavement sending chunks of the road all over the place. "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_" Raven said, and her own bird claw grabbed Shadow by his leg and tossed him into a near by car.

Shadow recovered from that, slowly. He felt his back in pain. He knew he couldn't last long with Raven there. He knew her magic had more kick in them, but his had skill in them and far more sneaky… for one, he didn't have to say _Azarath Metrion Zinthos _all the time, so revealing his attack like Raven does.

"You know this if futile. Even if you beat me Rachel, my message will come to you either way." Shadow slowly walked toward her. He knew was wide open to Raven's attack, but as long as he didn't try anything stupid, Raven couldn't attack him while he was not attacking for himself. "Why resist? Unlike those two previous notices you got that were meant to hurt you, mine in not. My message is from Azarath… the war is over."

"Is that you're message Shadow?" Raven asked. "Little good it did me. The war may be over, but it isn't going to change the fact that the war killed off million and destroyed countless lives in its destruction. It is never going to bring my brother back."

"Your brother? Wouldn't he happen to be named… Edgar Roth?" Shadow replied. Raven's eyes were wide in surprise. Shadow smiled when he discovered her ultimate surprise. "So he was your twin brother? He spoke fondly of you. Too bad he died the way he did."

Raven felt the tears in her eyes. The pain of losing him was returning, knowing she was alone in the world… "How did you know him?" she asked.

"It is easy, I knew him." Shadow said. "Horrible how he had to die. He was caught in an ambush while leading his platoon behind enemy lines. They took massive casualties. He happened to catch a crystal bolt from a muskare just as he was retreating. Never knew what killed him." (Note: in this story a crystal is related to bullets and a muskare was a magical equivalence to a rifle in magical terms.)

Raven began to cry… the notice she gotten never mentioned how he died, now that she was hearing from a guy she hardly knew was telling her how her brother died.

"What a pity. He died a coward. Shot in the back while running away. Edgar never knew what it takes to be a warrior, to stand up to his enemies. He was both a fool and a weakling…but one thing is he had his honor. When he talked about salvation and peace he knew what he was talking about."

Raven's sobs began to recline when she heard Shadow insulting her brother. She felt the anger swell up in her breast. She wanted to hurt Shadow more than she ever wanted before.

"It is sad really, he never gave up on you despite the fact you were the one to open the portal for Trigon, to end the world and humanity on Earth and Azarath. Edgar never gave up on you. He knew you were strong…he looked up to you." Shadow's words kept making Raven want to weep for her brother… "Now I can see that Edgar never gave up on you, but you gave up on him. Thanks to you Rachel, your own brother is dead because you lost faith in him… You might as well as held that muskare and pulled the trigger---"

"NO!" Raven cried out, her emotions were broke… objects began to explode around them. Before Shadow knew what he just done, Raven's magic spell caught him in the chest sending him across the battle zone and onto the bridge. Shadow tried to recover but another one of Raven's spells kept him down. Raven flew in the air keeping her enemy down.

She was in pain. No one, not her friend or Beast Boy could understand the absolute ache she has in her heart. She lost her mother and stepfather to Trigon's fanatic mortal supporter. She lost her twin brother in the flames of a war Trigon started… She was alone… no one can understand her name ROTH will die with her. And all of this pain and suffering was being taken out on Shadow.

When the final blow came that sent Shadow bouncing down the bridge and into a parked car, he knew Shadow made the mistake of releasing her rage… but this wasn't rage like she was angry, this was rage of truth. But he knew he had to do it. He had to see her in the pain, even though he was the one that was going to suffer…This was all part of it…

Raven landed and walked towards Shadow, who was on a car's windshield. Her tears kept seeping down her cheeks, her emotions were on the lose…but she didn't care. Soon objects began to stop exploding; all of her powers were on for the destruction of Shadow and his message once and for all.

"It is over Shadow. Your message dies with you." Raven said raising her hand all of her furies in her spell, all concentrated on Shadow's life.

Shadow then began to laugh hysterically… "You don't seem to get it Rachel. No matter if you kill me, you will know the truth. In the end you'll be in more pain than you are now." Shadow continues to laugh at Raven, he was laughing at death…

Raven then lost it… All of her strength burst out of her in her magic spell as it escaped her hand to rid the world of Shadow himself. When Shadow summoned with his strength, a shield that managed to bloke Raven spell, Shadow rolled off the hood of the car as Raven realized another, less powerful spell at him.

Shadow dived again, the spell missed by inches. He knew he couldn't keep this up. Then he realized some thing… his katana, his sword. He smiled at himself when he dodged another of Raven's fury. He stood up to his full height…

"Do you not know when to listen, Rachel? I am inevitable." Shadow said pulling his sword out just as Raven came at him… Suddenly his sword began to glow white as he pointed at her. With all of his concentration he managed to say one word… "_Bar-ruk_!" Shadow's sword seemed to explode that sent his white spell like a flood over the area… that caught Raven with the force that sent her flying backwards into the ground.

Raven got back onto her feet. She reached out her hand, "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_" she cried but nothing came! She tried again, same result…nothing.

"Neutralizing spell, Rachel… your powers won't help you for hours now." Shadow said as he walked towards her. Raven's rage was no replaced again by the fear… she can't fight him with his sword in hand. "Now Rachel, my message…"

Back at the battle zone, the Titans slowly began to recover from Shadow's attack. They all gathered around, moaning and complaining as they regrouped around the center…

"Why can't this guy just go down?" Hot Spot said, rubbing his head.

"We hit him with everything we got." Speedy added. "What is up with him?"

"You got me man." Robin said. Then he looked around, "Where are they? Shadow and Raven?"

Everyone looked around themselves, until, "On the bridge look!" Cyborg said. The Titans looked to see Shadow walking towards Raven with his sword drawn and Raven backing away quickly.

"Oh no!" Starfire said.

"What are we going to do?" Bumblebee said.

"Assist Raven." Robin replied.

"Are you insane?" Más y Menos said together. "That guy took us down quickly."

"Then what the hell are we going to do?" Robin asked.

"Let me handle Shadow." Everyone turned to see Beast Boy limping towards them. "I have been planning this moment since I met him. Let me take him down."

"How? Shadow had beaten you quickly. What to you have that Shadow won't expect?" Blackfire asked. "A bunny rabbit?"

"The Beast." Beast Boy answered.

The Titans looked at him with surprise. "Are you sure, man?" Cyborg asked. "You can't control it. That thing will consume you, why give him a chance?

"That Beast saved Raven when I couldn't. We may disagree on things, but we both love Raven. We made this plan, if Shadow defeated me, I'll let him handle him. He is the only one who can now."

"What if the Beast kills him?" Robin asked.

"Wouldn't it break your heart?" Beast Boy asked. When the leader of the Titans shook his head Beast Boy was relieved. "Let him take him down. I know he can, trust him for once."

When the Titans didn't argue anymore, Beast Boy concentrated to find the Beast within. Then Beast Boy started to cry in pain, his pupils in his eyes shrunken, his body began to grow, his uniform began to tear. Within a second the Beast roared in triumphant as the Titans looked on with amazement as the Beast ran to the bridge.

On the bridge… "Don't think you can escape Rachel. Your fate is tangled with the message, you can't run away from it is inevitable." Shadow said coming closer and closer to Raven he was about to reach and grab her when something else grabbed him and hoisted him up and next minute Shadow was staring at large monstrous green creature with massive teeth and horrible breath…

The Beast chucked Shadow across the bridge where he land again another parked car. Shadow slowly picked himself up. Just when he thought nothing can stand in his way that thing had to come and ruin his day as the Beast stood guarding Raven. When Shadow up his summoned his magic in his hand while his other gripped his sword…

When Shadow charged at the Beast and the Beast took off…

All hell will break lose...

(You _really_ got to hate cliff hangers...! Oh, just when it was getting good. Don't miss the Battle between Shadow and the Beast...I divided this battle in three chapters...so wait for part 2 in CH16. Review and thanks for getting anxoius...)


	16. Chapter 16

(The battle between Shadow and the Beast, win or lose? also this chapter has something that'll make you horrified to even read...Enjoy it, if you can?)

CH16

Beast roared in anger as Shadow had managed to dodge his claws as he tried to take down his enemy. But the Beast didn't expect to fight a man that was so determine as he to do what ever it takes for Raven's sake. When Shadow's white magical bird-claw grabbed the Beast picked him up and tossed him into a semi-truck, the Beast was pissed off more than he knew… No one ever survived this long against the Beast, now this guy was defying him but standing there insulting it with magic and skill with a sword.

Despite Shadow's best effort with his magic and sword skills, the Beast proved to be an equal opponent. When the Beast grabbed Shadow and threw him onto the road. The creature leaped into the air, dropping his feet as to land on his foe. Shadow rolled out of the way before the Beast landed, but the Beast grabbed Shadow's leg, lifted him off the ground bashed him into a side of a car. (Noticed that there are a lot of cars? Hate to be the owner of the some) When Shadow whipped his sword and scratched the Beast's arm, the Beast roared when he back handed Shadow across the face. Sending him spinning from the impact.

Shadow got up to his feet when he felt the Beast's claw slash across his arm…sending pieces of his leather coat, and flesh with the hint of blood all over the bridge. Gripping his wounded arm, Shadow's good arm was forced away from his other hand, and the Beast grabbed Shadow's wounded arm that held his sword before grabbing Shadow again and tossed him down the bridge, sending his sword in the other direction.

When Shadow realized what his was into, he knew he couldn't beat the Beast with brawns like he did with Raven and the Titans, but with strategy and skill. Without his sword, and his limitations in magic, Shadow was overwhelmed by the Beast's speed and strength. Shadow gathered himself together, when he saw the Beast charging at him with speed and teeth gnawing in determination, Shadow knew he had only seconds to realize any counter attacks or to become the Beast's chew toy.

The Beast leaped in the air again, seeing Shadow standing there vulnerable and weak. _Perfect prey!_The Beast thought before realizing he was seeing a white bird-like claw grab at his torso and threw him back into the ground. He yelped in pain, when the Beast picked himself off from the ground…he fell back when Shadow's white whip collided with his face. Shadow then summoned the claw and grabbed the Beast again and slammed it into a near by semi-truck. The Beast seemed to be hurt, because he wasn't getting up fast enough… Shadow looked to where his sword would've landed when he saw his sword gleaming in the fresh powdered snow; Shadow began to run towards it.

When the Beast gained his balance, he turned to see Shadow running in the opposite direction. Gazing more closely he too saw the katana sword gleaming in the snow, and then he tied two and two together… Shadow and the sword…a weapon! Growling, in anger and frustration, the Beast took off after him.

Shadow knew the Beast was after him, because he felt dread overcoming his senses. Closer and closer he ran, closer he got to his sword. He knew he couldn't make it on his own power, Shadow then risked it all…he dived when he thought he was close enough. The Beast saw it, so he too leaped in the air. Shadow felt his dive too short but he skidded close enough to grip the handle, then he rolled as fast as he could when he saw a growing shadow over him. When the Beast landed, he slashed his claws but missed Shadow, and then Shadow brought his sword up and down in quick succession that cut into the Beast's arm…

The next thing Shadow knew he was flying in the air. Slowly he got up, he winced in pain as he felt his hand was in the most pain he knew of, he sprained it. (Not fun!) When he looked on, he saw the Beast glaring at him with those soulless eyes; he saw its mouth quiver knowing it was in pain. It let out a monstrous roar before it was charging Shadow head on. Both of them thought this was it, one will stand but the other will be dead. They knew it, but didn't care!

Shadow got into position, he didn't charge…nor he going to run away, but he was going to stop the Beast even if it means he has to kill it or the other way around. He held the sword in front of him horizontally where the sharpest end was held out away from him, and towards the charging creature…

Time seemed to slow down as to see if Beast or Shadow were to die…the Beast's breath clouded his sight in the bitter cold, each stride brought him closer to his brave prey. He wanted blood, he wanted it so badly, and he didn't care if he got hurt… Shadow breathing was steady, but his was heart was thumping hard from anxiety. Now it came down to this, beast against man, who will triumph and who will go the way of the dodo?

Just when Shadow could smell the Beast's fowl breath, his mind concentrated hard on the only thing that brought Raven down…suddenly Shadow's katana glowed white with power… it was only seconds away before the Beast charged grew inches closer to Shadow. Shadow's concentration centered on his spell, he had only one chance…

Then the Beast was close, ready to kill!

"_Bar-__ruk__!"_ Shadow bellowed…

When the Beast was hit with the spells shock wave, it roared in pain in the next minute the Beast fell in the snow and skidded near to Shadow. Next thing that looked up was Beast Boy! He was looking around fanatically, he didn't remember forcing the Beast back, but when he saw Shadow walking towards him he knew he was screwed. (Wouldn't you be?)

The next thing Beast Boy did he tried to fight Shadow in his human form, only Shadow took his breath away so to speak, Beast clutched his stomach as Shadow's fist collided with it. When Beast Boy doubled over Shadow upper-cut him in the jaw, Beast Boy fell to the ground in pain, he clinched his jaw while trying to crawl when Shadow kicked him in the ribs. He groaned in pain when Shadow kicked him again in the face.

Shadow grabbed the top of Beast Boy's hair and pulled him to his feet and hit him in the cheek, Beast Boy stumbled backwards when Shadow grabbed his shoulder, then cocked his fist back then punched Beast Boy again and again. Suddenly Beast Boy was kneed in the gut and hit one last time in the face before falling backwards; bloodied, beaten, defeated…and unconscious.

Far away, hiding behind a damaged car was Raven, who watched the battle. She had hoped the Beast was going to win. After all, it was Shadow who was on the ground the most and in the air the longest. But when she saw Shadow's neutralizing spell relieve Beast Boy of the Beast, she knew he was defeated. Seeing Beast Boy take a beating, after so long when Beast Boy watched her being beaten time again by the Eternals, now she was watching Beast Boy suffer under Shadow was unbearable…

After the Beast went after Shadow, the Titans tried to catch up. They watched the climatic battle between them. When they saw the Beast morph back to Beast Boy, they knew it was all over. Slowly they grew angry at Shadow; not only he defeated the Titans twice, but he had threaten them, and he hurt Raven and Beast Boy personally. They couldn't take this anymore standing, not anymore…

With the Titans, Terra was amazed Shadow could take the pain and yet still gives some. She feared for her ex-boyfriend, yes, but she knew neither the Beast nor Beast Boy could defeat Shadow, not when Shadow was willing to make the necessary sacrifice, for him or others…

Shadow pushed Beast Boy's unconscious body to where he could see him, the one that tried to defy him, to stop the message and pretty much interfering with his business with Raven. He knew Raven was hiding from him, he knew it would waste his time to search for her. He knew the Titans are recovering, he didn't have time to fight them and deliver his message. Shadow felt he was going to lose no matter what he did, but his message was going to be delivered at all cost…

Slowly Shadow lifted his sword in the air, clinching the handle of it with both of his hand tightly as the downward blade was high above Beast Boy's body…

"You were a fool to challenge me," Shadow said to Beast Boy. "And I am going to make sure it won't happen again." When Shadow was about to thrust the sword into Beast Boy's chest…his felt a club like thing hit him on the side of the helmet. Shadow stumbled over…

Raven dropped the piece of pipe she happened to found to the ground. She slowly looked at Beast Boy. She was crying, she knew it and didn't care. She just watched the love of her life get hit time and again like he was some kind of punching bag. Now here he was lying there, bloodied and hurt.

Raven felt some dark chill run down her spine, she knew Shadow was gazing over her. Powerless and weaponless, she launched herself at Shadow. Only Shadow's sword stopped her, if she wanted to get impaled at least.

"Big mistake, Rachel." Shadow said, his breath was heavy, but his voice showed no anger. Raven could see the dent in his helmet where she hit him. "You think you or that _boy_ could stop it. Even if you defeated me, you couldn't stop it. You'll know the truth sooner or later, you can't stop it."

"But we can!" Robin's voice sounded in the distance. "Titans together!" The next thing you know it, all Titans present (in case you forgot all of them now, there isn't only Raven and Beast boy- but there is Robin, Starfire Blackfire, Cyborg Hotspot, Argent, Jericho, Terra and the Titans East (5)) Ran at him, weapons at the go and ready.

Shadow sighed; he lowered his sword, ready for his fate. Robin's staff smacked Shadow across the face when Speedy shot an arrow that collided with Shadow's chest making him jolt to the side when Starfire and Blackfire sent volley after volley that meet forced there attacker backwards. Cyborg's and Bumblebee's beams sent Shadow into the ground, but when Shadow tried to recover when Más y Menos force him down when Hotspot flames engulfed him, but Shadow managed to move away when Jericho hit him across the face. Shadow stumbled when Aqualad tossed him back…Slowly and painfully Shadow got up. The Titans reaction was pure amazement. No one person could stand up to that attack, but Shadow was proving them all wrong.

Terra didn't participate. She looked on with pure horror as the Titans all gained up on Shadow. He didn't fight back, he let them do this. Why? All of this for a message? How important was this message to him? Was he willing to die for it? Terra asked herself those questions and more. But she felt her heart sink into her chest, when she felt those warm tears fighting against the cold. She couldn't stand the fact her friend, possible her love was a subject to abuse.

Raven too thought of those questions Terra thought. When Raven held Best Boy's unconscious body near her, she actually felt sorry for Shadow, even though he tried to kill her and Beast Boy, no body deserves that kind of punishment, no matter how much he deserves it.

Robin couldn't take it anymore, he walked over to Shadow, who still managed to hold on to his sword, but he no longer cared to fight. But when Robin held his staff next to his, Shadow knew this was the end for him, but not his message. Either way, he wins!

Robin hit Shadow across the head and Shadow's body fell unconscious into the snow…it was over! Robin sighed with relief, it took all of these months to do it, but hey, they did it. They all defeated Shadow; the mysterious threat to Jump City, and it all took the combined efforts of all, included Beast Boy and Raven, and Blackfire if you wanted…he walked over to the gang who was circled around Raven and Beast Boy.

"We did it. Shadow is defeated. It took all of our combined strength and talent to bring him down. It was hard but it is over." Robin said to the Titans who all nodded in agreement, except Terra.

"It ain't over till we say it is over," a voice said, when Robin turned a Eternal's fist collided with Robin's face.

When the Titans realized the situation, the saw over a dozen Eternals storm the bridge in mass numbers, close to thirty five. The Titans tried to resist, but the surprise the Eternals had, and the vast number the Titans were beaten down. The Eternals pulled out a new type of neutralizer, similar to the cuffs that made Raven powerless months ago, but these were like bracelets that could be snapped on like cuffs. Each made the Titans powerless, except Robin and Cyborg of course. The Eternals took away the Titans weapons also and gathered them all in a group.

Raven struggled, but the Eternals took no chances, they cuffed her with the new anti-hero bracelets (I'll call them that from now on), they forced her to her knees as they dragged Beast Boy's body next to her. The Eternals then formed up a long linear line across the bridge.

"It is nice to see you Titans," one of the Eternals said. "It is been a while. Especially for you, Raven, and that charmer snake in the grass Beast Boy. Not matter, we come to finish the job that was so rudely interrupted. Not only are we going to relieve the world of you, witch, we are her also for that shape shifting devil. Your friend will not die today, no, but they will witness it."

"Why are you doing this?!" Starfire asked.

One of the Eternals looked at her, "Because we can!" Then the main Eternal waved his hand and one of them walked over to Raven drawing his sword out.

"Leader! What about this fellow?" another Eternal called out. When all of them looked over to see that one of their comrades was standing over Shadow's body.

"Leave him, he his helpless." The main Eternal said. "Commence salvation." He said to the Eternal with his sword drawn to Raven.

The Eternal lifted his sword high above his head. "For we will smite the demons and throw them into the darkened abyss!" He yelled in triumph.

The Titans couldn't look on. They couldn't stop the Eternals, so no point. They were there to watch Raven and Beast Boy about to die in front of them, helpless as babies…

_I am going __to die!_Raven realized. She knew what death felt like when Trigon used her as his portal here on Earth. But this was different, she wasn't going to be used as a doorway and die from it, she was going to die by a sword by people who claim to be doing it for the good of the world. As she watched the Eternal about to drop the sword upon them, she looked over to her friend who sat there in the snow horrified, she smiled at them. Raven looked at Beast Boy, tears seeping down her cheeks, _I love you so much._ Finally she looked down at the snow… _I'll see you soon, brother._

The next thing that was heard was blade meeting flesh and a scream that followed…!

(Oh, man! You really have to hate them Eternals! What now? read Ch 17 if you can... Review and lend me your suggestions if you care!)


	17. Chapter 17

(Oh, the suspense! You really think I would end it like that did you? No of course! But to warn you this chapter gets a bit crazy. Warning blood and death! If I have to change the rating, say so. Anyhow, Enjoy!)

CH17

The next thing that was heard was blade meeting flesh and a scream that followed…When the Eternals saw their own comrade scream in pain, they were all bewildered. The Titans watched a blade break through the Eternals front armor and was poking out of his torso with blood dripping down the tip of the blade. The Eternal that was signed to kill Raven was gasping for air, with a sword coming through his back and poking through his chest. Behind him was a mysterious white mass…

Suddenly the blade was pulled out of the Eternal and his body fell to the ground. With both sides were still surprised by whatever that killed the Eternal, but when the white shape form came into being, they saw…

Shadow!

By the way Shadow stood there, he looked pissed off. His face was bruised; his body ached and shacked while his head was pounding like someone was smashing it in to a wall constantly. Shadow held his blood stained sword with anger and scorn for the Eternals. His heavy breathing clouded up the cold air, while he kept his eyes on the Eternals, he noticed it was snowing again, but he knew the snow falling around him will turn red with pain and death…

"Shadow?" Raven said nervously, she looked at him then at the Eternal that was about to kill her. "Why?" she asked.

"Because Rachel I can't stand the thought of losing you again." Shadow said. Raven knew she wasn't hearing the same man that tried to force his message on her, he seemed changed… "If I have to kill to protect you, so be it… even if I have protect your friends as a well, you can't help it."

"What of your message?" Raven said.

"You'll know it none the less." Shadow said, he glanced to see the Eternals "boiling" over. The leader of the Eternals seemed really angry. "Besides, for me to deliver this message, I have to be the message." Raven didn't get, and she thought she would never will…

"Prepare for battle!" the Standard Leader of the Eternals shouted. All the Eternals beside and behind reached for their swords in quick succession and preformed battle formations.

Realizing his was in a terrible situation, Shadow knew he couldn't retreat back into the abyss and leave the Titans to slaughter. But he didn't want to be pushed into a situation that can lead him to kill and to be killed. He suffered enough in Azarath. When the time comes, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Rachel," Shadow said raising his katana before him. "May you live forever."

Raven eyes began to water, no has said that to her since… When she watched as one of the Eternals charged at Shadow, she couldn't believe it. I couldn't be…

When the Eternal raised his sword as he ran at Shadow, Shadow bent his knees while whipping his sword as the Eternal drew near. The sword slashed across torso, sending armor cloth and flesh around. The Eternal fell while scream and clenching himself. A second Eternal whipped his own sword as Shadow returned to stand up, but Shadow's sword. For a moment one of them tried to over power one another, until Shadow used his strength to push the Eternal away and swung his sword downward and caught the Eternal's leg, and sent him to the ground before Shadow thrust the sword into the Eternals collarbone.

Shadow pulled it out in time when two Eternal lunged at him at the same time. Shadow's sword met one of theirs and began trying to hack at each other. The clash as blade met blade, when the other Eternal came in with his sword at the ready. Shadow broke away from the first Eternal when he swiped his katana into the side of the second Eternal's face. He then returned to the first Eternal and elbowed him in the face while the Eternal tried to sneak attack him…both went down. Then Shadow saw more and more Eternals charging.

"Damn it to hell!" Shadow said and he released his white bird claw and caught the nearest Eternal and sent back into the oncoming enemy. He shot out his hand and a blast for his power into an Eternal closer than he should've been sent him down the road. When another Eternal took a stab at Shadow he only stepped back before unleashing his magical whip on him and a few more that kept on coming.

Raven, who was close to the front to see with amazement at Shadow meeting the Eternals as an equal. Not even the combined strength of the Titans including Blackfire could stop them. But one man was. She saw as one Eternal after another either thrown back by Shadow's magic or fall in blood and gore by his sword.

The Titans were more flabbergasted. They couldn't do what Shadow was doing right now, defying the Eternals. It made them angry that it is not them that should be making the Eternals pay and made them feel like weaklings. Terra was happy Shadow was well, but she couldn't help shack the feeling Shadow was about to be in trouble…

The Standard Leader of the Eternals (to clarify, he is an equivalent to a Colonel) grinded his teeth beneath his skull mask. Even though the Eternals kept charging, even those who were hurt, but Shadow's magic and skill with the sword was making him frustrated.

"Assistant Troop Leader," The leader yelled and an Eternal besides him looked up. "Get me an anti-hero bracelet and neutralize that freak, but lead a combined assault after it is set and take him down personally." He then reached for a walkie-talkie, pressed the button. "Group Leader, descend."(To note once more, an assistant troop leader is kind of a corporal.)

"Yes, Standard Leader." The Eternal said, in the next few second the ATL got his anti-hero bracelet. "You four," he pointed to some Eternals standing there to chicken to fight Shadow. The ATL gave the Standard Leader's order, when the four agreed they charged…

Shadow was doing quite well, he hasn't got hurt and the Eternals seemed not to realize that they weren't that good of fighters that their reputations gave them when under pressure. They seemed less willing to fight him than they were to attack the Titans and rape Raven, they didn't suspect that a guy was willing to fight them head on. It also didn't help the Eternals when their opponent was skilled with a sword and well gifted with magic…

When an Eternal charged at him head long, Shadow put out his arm and a wall appeared before him when the Eternal smacked into it and stumbled back when Shadow swung his sword into the Eternal's side. The rest of the attacking Eternals were mostly battered and bruised, or sliced up like cheese, either way Shadow proved a little more than a match for them…

Suddenly five Eternals came at him, Shadow raised his sword and cut down the closes Eternal near him and swung his sword horizontally into the second's stomach. Shadow reached out and his claw caught the other and flung him into a car nearby. Then a fourth Eternal shot out a fist that caught Shadow by surprise then the fifth one grabbed Shadow's wrist and cuffed on a bracelet. A shot of electricity went through Shadow's body, and then it was gone.

Shadow retaliated by summoning his whip, when…nothing!

He concentrate again, but same as before nothing. "What the hell?" he said.

"You bet it is hell." The assistant troop leader said before swung his own sword across Shadow's arm. Shadow stumbled grabbing his wounded arm when the second Eternal punched him in the side of the face.

Then a third Eternal (from the car) jumped in the air and landed his feet against Shadow's back sending him forward back into the Assistant Troop Leader's blade across Shadow's chest. The second one slashed at Shadow's back when the third slashed at the side. A few more sword slashes before Shadow tried to fight back when his katana sword collided with the ATL's sword and sent Shadow's flying across the field.

Finally, Shadow was thrown to the edge of the bridge near some stone barrier. Shadow used the barrier to gain some balance when he felt a blade enter his stomach. He tried to scream, but blood came out of his mouth. Slowly, Shadow fell back against the barrier, holding his stomach wound, but was looking at the Eternal standing before him, he raised his sword…

"Stop!" the Assistant Troop Leader order and the Eternal lowered his sword to his side. "I am to execute the enemy." The Eternal near Shadow stepped back while the ATL walked forward.

Raven watched along with the other Titans as they were witnessing the defeat of Shadow at the hands of the Eternals. They all held their breaths, preparing for Shadow's ultimate demise. Terra felt lie she wanted to cry, but they couldn't come out. She was seeing the first man she ever kissed and enjoyed it was about to die and she didn't even know his name…she looked away from the pain.

"Tell me, before you die, what makes a man a martyr?" The ATL asked drawing his sword near Shadow's wounded body. "For you are to be one, fool."

Shadow looked at the Eternal despite the pain he was feeling despite he might die, "'it is the cause and not the death that makes the martyr.'" Shadow replied. Surprised at his answer the Assistant Troop Leader plunged the sword at Shadow. (Napoleon said that!)

With all of his strength, Shadow moved quickly and the Eternal's sword scratched at the pavement and stood up. Shadow grabbed the ATL's arm; with his elbow he smashed the Eternal's arm. The Eternal screamed when Shadow grabbed the Eternal and threw him off the bridge. The Assistant Troop Leader screamed as he fell down the bridge and into the cold and blackened water below.

Shadow picked up the Eternal's sword on the ground, when the Eternal that wanted to kill him before lunged at him. Using an Eternal's weapon against an Eternal, Shadow sliced Eternal stomach and when the Eternal stumbled near the barrier, Shadow threw him off the bridge…

The third Eternal raised his sword when Shadow was wincing in pain from the wounds, then Shadow moved the sword like he was going to stab himself, when Shadow thrust the sword near his side and pierced into the Eternal behind him. The Eternal groaned when Shadow pulled the sword out, as he fell backward Shadow grabbed his sword from his hand and was holding two swords.

The remaining Eternals standing charged at Shadow. Wounded, Shadow faced his oncoming enemy with curiosity that he almost forgotten about. He swung one sword into one of the Eternals' side while swing the other across another's face. Shadow switched his movement and slashed at another's chest while he thrust the second into one coming from his side.

The Standard Leader of the Eternals was pissed off now, he drew out his own sword and charged along with a few brave, but idiotic fool.

Shadow looked over and saw his sword laying a few feet from him. Only problem was the Standard Leader and few of his buddies were coming after him. Shadow ran for it as he did with the fight with the Beast. He reached when a Eternal managed to slash his sword against Shadow's back. He screamed in pain, in return Shadow plunged one of the Eternal's sword into his attacker's chest, this time Shadow left it. As the Eternal fell dead on the bridge, the Standard Leader was yelling in anger while his sword was held high above his head while he was running.

Looking down at his own sword on the ground, he noticed his blade was pointing right at the leader. Just as the Standard Leader was getting closer and closer, Shadow at the last minute stomped his katana's handle send the blade in diagonally when the leader ran into it and the blade entered his stomach… He was stunned by it, while the Eternal leader stood there, Shadow thrust the second Eternal sword into the Standard leader's chest. While he pushed deeper, blood was dripping, Shadow held in for a second before he let the Eternal stumble backwards a few feet when he pulled out his sword as the leader fell dead on the streets…

Shadow pointed his sword at the remaining Eternals running at them when they stopped dead in their tracks. When they saw their leader fall, they began to stumble back as Shadow moved painfully towards them. For the first time in the Eternals career they were afraid of someone.

The Titans just couldn't believe their eyes. Shadow was wounded, but he has managed to make the Eternals run before him like was some kind of invisible army. They couldn't believe it more that Shadow had killed some of them…

Raven, by now was by her friend's holding Beast Boy's unconscious body, she watched with horror. _He has no magic__. But he was still performing spectacular skills. His is wounded, but still fights. Is this message really that important that he has to kill to protect me? Who the hell is this guy?_ Raven asked herself, when she had a feeling that this seemed all too familiar to her.

Just when victory for Shadow seemed intimate, the bridge began to shack. Over the bridge Shadow stopped in his track, the Titans eyes grew wide and fear sank into their very soul… More and more Eternals came marching up onto the bridge in huge masses. Shadow watched the rows of men dressed in black shrouds and armor, wearing skull masks coming closer to him and the Titans. Some held black banners with the "V" and the sword and the words Totus hail ut victoria, vel cado ut mucro of cruor quod ferrum… All hail to victory or fall to the sword of blood and iron, all written in white.

Shadow stood there, he knew he was dead. Slowly he felt his life slip away as blood dripped and was absorbed by his leather coat and uniform beneath. He knew he couldn't quiet without the knowledge that the Eternals were to kill the Titans…

The Eternals stopped only few feet away. None of them move to their swords but stood attention before Shadow and seemed to wait for commands. Then a few moved aside and a Eternal dressed in a shroud red as hell, his skull mask was not the conventional skull mask, but a skull mask with a devilish grin that the teeth seemed sharpened to a point. Above the mask was a dark crown with three pillars, each engraved with a number, "666" the sign of the devil… the Group Leader, head of the Eternals.

"I'm in for it now." Shadow said to himself drawing his sword to arms.

The next thing shocked everyone. The leader of the Eternals was clapping. "Well fought, well fought." He said moving away from the ranks of the mass Eternals behind him. "Your bravery and skill do you much credit. You are more than a match to my Eternals and greater than the Titans."

"I thank you." Shadow said, despite what this man's group has done to him, he showed his manners. (Who wouldn't? The Eternal has a private army behind him!!!)

"Despite everything you've done you are still no match for the Eternal might." The leader of the Eternals said. "Let's see, I have the man power. I have the power over you're fate and the Titans. And the only thing standing in my way of imaginable victory is…" the leader made sure his words sound bitter and insulting. "…Yourself. Injured, battered and defeated. What can you do to change all that?"

"I can kill you." Shadow replied, holding his sword outward towards the leader.

"Come on Shadow. There is no point for you to die. What a waste of a great warrior. You have everything a Eternal needs. Why not join us?" the leader said.

"Give me a reason," Shadow asked.

"I can give you power beyond over everything. You'll have riches beyond you're widest dreams and I can fulfill every desire you request. You can be the most feared man in the world." The leader said.

"Only?"

"Only you just step aside. Let us destroy the Titan horde and all that is yours."

Shadow didn't say anything else. The Titans now watched in suspense. Their lives hang in the balance. If Shadow accepts the Eternals' deal, they were dead. If not…?

"You claim to be the judge of right and wrong. You think you can fulfill my desires. No other man has control over another's fate. For I am a messenger with a message that can't die. If I am to die, let it be now." Shadow said preparing for the leader's final order…

"You are willing to die for them?" The Head Eternal said pointing at the Titans. "You are going to stand up for that witch from hell?"

"For I am too from hell. And yes. For I stood up against people like you before years ago. I took my stand when demon fanatics were seeking, who you call Raven. I hide her, and when I was asked were she is, when I didn't I was nearly killed. Yes, I am willing to die for her, and her friends so be it. But you won't get to them until I am dead." Shadow said it…he was glad, he felt human again.

Raven gasped. _It couldn't be!? I thought he was dead? It just can't be him?_

The leader didn't reply but raised his hand, and all of the Eternals behind him drew out their swords. The Titans waited anxiously for the Eternals to charge, but they didn't…Why?

"Grab the wounded and recover the dead." The leader shouted. "Leave the Titans and him alone." He turned his attention to Shadow. "Damn me if I can't respect that." The leader said, finally he sighed as he lowered his hand and the Eternals behind returned their swords. "I guess you just bought the Titans time to prepare. We didn't anticipate you. I figure we will rethink our strategy." AS the Eternals grabbed what the leader order and returned to retreat, "Till then, good day." The leader turned to the Eternal army behind him, and then began marching back from where they came. Till only Shadow and the Titans were alone on the abandoned bridge.

The Titans began to move, they looked around to see blood staining the road. The place smelled foul with the stench of death. As they moved forward, with Cyborg carrying Beast Boy they slowly walked to Shadow, who still was standing where he was before. He gripped his katana as it dripped blood into the snow.

Shadow's body winched in pain from the slash wounds across his body and the stab wound from his belly. His body began to shack, he was tearing up. When he released his sword and let it fall to the ground. With his hands, bloodied from the blood of his enemies he reached up to the strap from under his helmet and loosened the strap. And with his might he pulled off his helmet from his head and let the helmet fell to the ground as his sword had…

Soon Shadow's long white hair came into the light, but the pure whiteness of it was stained with red from a mass gash wound on his head. His long pale face showed bruises and cuts. His violet eyes showed the pain and horror in them as they seeped with tears.

Shadow reached into his pocket and pulled out the old photograph of Raven and her family, along with the penny she treasured that he took so long ago. For the first time, Shadow looked at Raven's twin brother, Edgar… Slowly he smiled same to those of Edgar. He closed his eyes and closed his hand crumpling the photo and opened them.

"Hope," Shadow said as he felt his knees collapse from under him.

Robin and Speedy caught Shadow and gently laid him to the ground. The others looked at each other for solutions, Robin began ordering, but Shadow didn't hear them. He was gazing at nothing spectacular. As the Titans tried to patch his wounds with whatever they had, Shadow didn't fell Terra holding his hand or feel Raven's combing his hair back and seeing her almost terrified face as she looked away, like Shadow had when he glanced at the picture of Edgar long ago…

And neither did he remember being carried away, as Shadow's world turned into darkness…

(I have to say, this was hard to write. Poor Shadow...just when I was getting use to him. But what of his message? What is to happen? Review and hope!)


	18. Chapter 18

(This chapter is like the one after Raven was in the hospital, so nothing too exciting, if you count for the unveiling...Who is Shadow? read on and find out... Enjoy)

CH18

Again the Titan world had been turned upside down. Again the Titans were waiting for news about a fallen fighter, only this time they weren't in a hospital but in the Tower and waiting for anything in Shadow's conditions…

After the battle between the Eternals and Shadow, when Shadow blacked out the Titans couldn't make it to the hospital for they fear Shadow would die of blood loss, so they took him to the tower hooked him up in their own infirmary and called a doctor for immediate help. But the actuality was that Shadow was an enemy to the Titans, more so to the Eternals, and the Titans were helping him.

All, the original Titans, the Titans East and Blackfire, except Beast Boy who was still unconscious in another room, but the rest all waited in the living room, while the doctor they called earlier was examining Shadow in another room. Like in the hospital with Raven, they all sat quietly. No games, no TV, no socialization. All were thinking of Shadow's fight and the horrors of it, none of them could imagine what went through Shadow's head as he fought Eternal after Eternal or the last thoughts that were going through his head before his passed out…

No thought was more concentrated than Raven's. She was trying to put together the pieces of Shadow's message, if he ever said it at all. It wasn't easy, Shadow never went out and said what ever he needed to say, but he gave out clues that only she knew.

_Okay, what was his message about? _Raven thought to herself. _It wasn't of death like Edgar's or the destruction of humanity like Slade's/__Trigon's__. Was it of hope? __Salvation?__ What was it? Recall what he said, '__to deliver this message, I have to be the message.__' What did he mean? But he said a few things that meant something, 'May you live forever?' Only Edgar said that to me? It is possible that Shadow knew Edgar? Or is it possible that Shadow and Edgar are---_ Raven's thought shattered when she heard the door to the living room was opening and a doctor came out.

The doctor was the same that examined Raven, he looked pained and sick as he did months before. He white coat had patches of blood and so did a bag he was carrying. By the look on the doctor's face he was sickened by whatever conditions Shadow was in. He almost looked as if he were to pass out right now before the Titans.

"You Titans need to learn to be careful. I can't keep doing this, I am getting to old." The doctor took off his blood stained coat and sat the bag to the ground. "All of you are just coming in like butchered cattle. What the hell do you guys do at those battles?"

"What are the conditions, man?" Cyborg asked.

The doctor rubbed his eyes for a moment, "It seems that Shadow- was that his name? - Anyway it seems Shadow took quite a beaten and took a lot of iron, if you know what I mean? From what I saw the gut has been penetrated, but the blade of the sword didn't penetrate his stomach or intestines. I have counted over ten sword wounds, three on his back, four across the chest and two on his left arm and one on his right." The titans winched, they couldn't imagine the pain he went through. Shadow was tough, but they couldn't believe that Shadow was that tough.

"What else?" Speedy of the Titans East asked.

"His body from head to toe is covered in scratches and bruises. He might have sprained his wrist but I am not sure, no bones broken that I know of. I have reported seeing that he might have been hit by multiple objects, like a club. I saw scratch marks from a animal of some sorts. Do you Titans have any idea how he could have gotten these particular wounds?"

The Titans looked at each other in shame, this time Hot Spot spoke, "He hit the guy. Pretty hard with everything we had. It took him down but…" with that he shrugged as if nothing else occurred.

"I see," the doctor said suggestively.

"But the other wounds, the swords were from the Eternals." Robin added.

"I see," the doctor repeated. "Can you explain the massive scaring on his back, besides the sword wounds?"

Again the Titans looked at each other in shame, but they didn't have a clue of what the doctor was talking about. To Raven, something clicked in her head. She remembered Shadow telling her of how Edgar died at the hands of Trigon's mortal fanatics…shot in the back…? She then pieced together his words, his looks and his wound…like a puzzle. When she saw the results, she could hardly believe it…

"Anyway, your friend has a mild concussion. However he blacked out because of the wounds and blood loss. From his body temperature and his wounds exposed to the winter cold, he has developed a high fever. I gave him medication but who knows how long that'll last. For now he is stable. I'll be running back to the hospital for more supplies and should be back soon. Luckily you Titans took him here rather than take the trip to the hospital, he might have not made it." The doctor grabbed his bag and coat was heading for the exit.

"Mas y Menos, you help him." Bumblebee ordered. The twin fighter didn't argue but walked along side the doctor as he left the rest of the Titans alone…

"Well this blows." Hot Spot after they left. "So what do we do with Shadow?"

"Leave him alone for now. There is nothing more we can due." Robin said. "Still, Shadow did the right thing and fights the Eternals. Nearly got killed, but he killed for himself."

"Yeah, how he just took down the Eternals like cows to the butchery." Speedy said. "It is unbelievable that he survived it all."

"Do we have any idea of who he is?" Starfire asked. "I would like to thank him for saving us all, especially friend Raven." Everyone turned to Raven, who was in deep thought, trying to recollect all the events that had happened and just happened and she was trying to figure if it all made sense and was the fact…

Shadow…Edgar…Rachel…Raven…Trigon…Eternals…? Where was the connection? There is no way the Eternals have anything to do with Tirgon, Raven was Rachel so that made sense. Edgar was her brother so it made sense for that, but where does Shadow add up in this? It was like trying to figure out how the Universe worked out. No right answer, only God knows that answer and Shadow knows the answer to the connection to everything listed above…but he was unconscious and developing a fever…

"Yo Raven!" a voice shattered Raven's train of thought. When she looked up she saw the Titans looking at her.

"What?" Raven asked.

"You okay? You seemed troubled." Robin asked. "You looked like you just seen a ghost."

"More likely I saw the ghost of Christmas past." Raven said. "I was trying to figure what connections Shadow has to my past. He knew stuff only I knew. He said thing that was never mentioned before, only kept between me and him."

"Him? Who are you talking about?" Cyborg said.

Then Raven eyes widen, her heart pounded hard in her chest, her breathing increased her face dripped with sweat to the ultimate surprise…Shadow was…

"Oh, my God. It is impossible! It just can't be…" Raven said to herself forgetting her friends were right there. "It just can't be it couldn't. He isn't…"

"Raven what is it?" Star asked, like the others she was nervous what ever Raven was talking about. They have no clue about the connections she finally figured.

"Edgar," Raven finally answered. Her voice showed she too was confused, even though she was the one to add it all up.

"Who's that?" Blackfire asked.

"My brother." Raven replied again.

"Your brother?" Cyborg said in disbelief. "You have a brother?"

"Twin actually." Raven said. "Edgar is my brother."

"Twin? What is going on here? What does your brother have to do with Shadow?" Robin said. Even the boy detective didn't expect Raven to have a family; she never mentioned it to anyone. In fact Raven never let on she actually had a family member, but now it was in the open.

"Shadow is Edgar. Edgar is my brother." Raven said. Even though she said it she still couldn't believe it. "And I never suspected it." She said, now her body shivered at the thought, then she realized it was absolutely true. (If you didn't figure it out by now, what the heck does this story have to mean?)

"Shadow is your brother? What in hell didn't you tell us?" Cyborg said he couldn't believe it. "If Shadow was your brother all this time why did he never tell us and why didn't you?"

"For one, he never would've told you anyway. He always hated the Titans. And I thought he died three years ago. Besides would you believe him?"

"So, Shadow is your brother?" Argent said. "Now I see the similarity in your guys' personality. Both of you are rude, dark and creepy."

"Your point Argent? You aren't the only ones freaked out by this." Raven said. "Now that I think of it why did he never contact me? I thought he died, why would he lie about dying?

"What happened to him?" Cyborg said.

"I recalled him dying at Azarath. After years of civil war that consumed my home, I got a letter saying he died at Fredericksburg. If he was alive all this time, why didn't he write?" Raven felt the tears coming down, she was scared and anxious. Then Raven completely crashed! She burst into tears right before her friend, nothing blew up for some reason, Starfire went over to comfort Raven.

"Now that chances everything." Speedy said. "If that guy is Raven's brother, what do we do with him?"

"Nothing," Robin answered. "Right now the Eternals are our problem. Still, what do we do with him? The guy killed some people; do we let him go unpunished?"

"What do you mean?" Raven said, after she calmed down after crying for a while. "Are you saying that Edgar should go to prison for saving us?"

"That's not what I meant, Rae! But he did kill, what should we do Raven? He is your brother what do we do with him?" Robin asked.

Raven wiped away her tears, "Edgar killed to save us. What crime did he commit? And looked what his sacrifice did…He is lying on bed, nearly dead and you guys are planning to get rid of him? Sure he killed, but he is a soldier! Do we condemn soldiers because they took a life for a cause? Edgar is no different. If he nearly was killed in Azarath's civil war and he took the lives of his countrymen, why should he not for his family?"

"Raven that is not what we meant! I was saying what should we do with Edgar?" Robin said in defense.

"Absolutely nothing." The titans looked to see the doctor returning with more equipment in a large box while Mas y Menos carried each a box of their own. "The man is unconscious and developing a fever. He has massive blood loss and serious wounds! If you move him, he may die. But if he gets well enough, your patient will be transferred to the hospital, what we brought should be enough to keep him stable long enough that he may not need to be transferred. Your choice Titans."

The Titans looked at each other, they all looked undecided. Then they turned to Raven, she looked just as undecided as the Titans. By the looks they were giving her, she knew it was her decision.

"We'll keep him. We will call you if anything drastic changes." Raven replied.

"Alright. Now if you mind helping all of you, I can get this equipment functional quickly." The doctor said, and then he turned to the door leading to the room where Shadow was staying at. (for the sack of this story he Edgar will remain being called Shadow by the Titans and me, only Raven will call by name) The other Titans followed, Raven followed slowly, leaving Terra who was standing at another part of the room while everything else went one, alone in the room for her to get things organized for herself.

_Raven's brother?!_ Terra thought in disbelief…_ I kissed him on the lips, Raven's brother! I can't believe it, all this time Shadow was Raven's brother! It makes sense, his questioning, me being used for his info. Damn it! I let him use me, if the others, especially if Raven figure out that I was being Shadow's pawn and that I kissed him I am screwed…Edgar? That was his name! I just can't believe it; I fell in love with Raven's brother. And what is so damn funny, I can't stop thinking of him! But does Shadow feel anything for me, or was it to gain my trust? It's Slade all over again! Shadow wouldn't use me like that, would he?_

"Hey Terra you coming?" Terra looked to see Hot Spot looking at her from the door way.

"I'll be there." Terra replied. Hot Spot turned to leave when Terra was following him while she was working with the others, her thoughts was still on Shadow, and the thoughts to come…

(If you never figured out Shadow was, well you know, I am a better writer than I thought (LOL) Seriously, I know this wasn't my best chapter, but is has it importance...Also to let you know there may be a sequel...Review Please!)


	19. Chapter 19

(Shadow of the Past will slow down for now, nothing much but everyday life after the battle...Enjoy)

CH19

For the next few days, the Titans were still recovering from the battle at the bridge. At first it turned out to be a routine saving the day, and then it became a battle for survival. Barley they survived the battle, barely they lived to tell about it. But the Titans weren't the only ones that had its day turn out to be a battle to the death, Shadow (Edgar) was a living testimony of that. Only problem with that was he was nearly dead than alive.

Raven was sitting in the infirmary watching Shadow's heart rate on the machine the doctor brought over, it showed it was weak but sill going. She then reached out and gripped Shadow's wrist to check the pulse for herself, it was there but weak as the heart rate said, still Raven wanted to be sure. Instead of letting Shadow's wrist go, Raven went and held his hand. Shadow was still cold, mostly from the fever, she didn't let go. Raven squeezed it gently, her own body began to shack, she wanted to cry only she held it back with all of her might.

"Damn it, Edgar." Raven muttered. "Why didn't you ever contact me? Why did you leave me in the dark? Why all of this cloak and dagger routine? Why?" she kept asking her unconscious brother, hoping he'll give her the answers, but he only gave was his breathing. Raven didn't notice Robin walking in when she was talking to herself.

"Sometimes Raven, the truth hurts more." Robin said, Raven looked back in surprise. "I have no clue why he would do it Raven, but it has to be something he had to do. We all have our reasons to do what we have too, even if it had to be the most difficult thing, we have to do it."

"And this is from the guy who pretended to be a villain and then hero-turned-villain, the same guy who went crazy and to search for a half-demon. My, my, what a strange world this is." Raven said, Robin smiled as he went to check on any of the equipment.

While he was doing that, "Listen Raven, I know it has to be hard for you to be sitting here looking at your twin beaten and nearly dead, while you watched him get hurt at the same time and you couldn't do anything about it." Robin said coming over to Raven. "For me, after beating him up and then seeing him risk his life for us, I can't help but feel guilty."

"Don't we all feel that way?" Raven asked. "Probably you're right, Edgar had his reasons. But I still want to know why. I am his sister after all, why did he have to do this all?"

"I haven't a clue. At least you have us." Robin placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. She didn't respond to it. How could she? She was feeling torn between her loyalty to the Titans and her love for her brother. When Robin turned to leave, it was then Raven felt uncertain of what is to come…

Robin entered the living room, where most of the Titans were at. Most were socializing, like Starfire and Blackfire were talking about some family traditions Robin hasn't a clue what it meant. Argent was talking to Bumblebee while Speedy and Aqualad were trying to prove who had the best fighting skills. Mas y Menos were playing a racing game on the TV, as Cyborg, Hot Spot and Jericho were watching. Only Beast Boy, who recovered a few days back, was looking at the window and Terra was reading in a corner…

Robin walked over to Terra, he glanced at the book to see a man and a women were about to kiss on the cover while the title was paced between them, Robin read the title, "SWEET DREAMS". By the look on Terra's face, she was totally drawn in not to notice Robin standing right there.

"How is it?" Robin asked. Terra nearly jumped out of her skin, the book fell to the ground. Robin bent over to recover it and handed back to her. "Sorry I spooked you."

"No, you surprised me." Terra responded, grabbing her book.

"What is about?"

"Just a romance novel, typical girl meets boy, girl loves boy, and boy turns out to be something totally unexpected. You know." Terra said placing a mark in the book.

"When you're finished tell me how it ends." Robin said and turned to the other direction. He passed the others and headed towards Beast Boy, who was still looking out of the window. "Penny for your thought, man?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

"It is hard to believe this." Beast Boy said suddenly.

"What's hard to believe?" Robin asked.

"All this time, Shadow was Raven's brother." Beast Boy said. Like all the other Titans they still couldn't believe Raven had one. After all, she did seem like an only child. Until Raven told Beast Boy that she had a brother, Edgar. But she told him that he died long ago. Now it turns out that Edgar was alive all this time under the alias of Shadow…

"Who would've known?" Robin replied. "It wasn't like Shadow was sending out messages to everyone that he was Raven's twin. What ever he had in mind, he kept to himself pretty well."

"What is sucks the most is that Raven had to go through all of the lies and deception. Now Raven spent more time with her unconscious brother than she does all of us." Beast Boy said, he wasn't the one of those guys who would get jealous about his girl paying attention to other guys, but for the first time, Beast Boy was jealous of a unconscious man, who was getting more attention from Raven than he was and that man was Raven's twin brother!

"You mean you?" Robin said. Beast Boy returned an angered glare. Robin wasn't fazed; he kept his face in line, showing nothing but seriousness. "Can you blame her? All this time Raven thought her brother was dead. Maybe she wants to be with him? You're not the only man in her life, Beast Boy. So quit acting like your are."

"What do you know? Nothing!" Beast Boy said, loudly. Every Titan looked away from what their doing and stared right at them.

"Do you have a grudge against Shadow?" Robin asked, not all disturb by Beast Boy's sudden out burst. "Are you still pist off about him beating you?"

"No, but I am pist off by him never telling Raven who he was."

"Who isn't? Only problem, man, Shadow has his reasons, and what ever they were he kept them to himself." Robin said turning to the other direction.

"Still," Beast Boy said as he returned his sights to the ocean scenery.

Robin then left the room to plan something for the Eternals. It's been a while since the Eternals returned on the bridge, but it didn't mean they were gone. What ever they were planning, he hoped the Titans would be ready, he even prayed Shadow would gain consciousness soon, but then again who would?

Terra, who was listening to Robin and Beast Boy's since she put her book down, thought Beast Boy was acting a bit like herself when she couldn't face the fact that he was seeing Raven. Beast Boy was acting both jealous and bitter, because Raven has someone else in her life besides him. Terra would have thought that was funny before she turned her ways, only now she felt pity. It wasn't easy to lose someone you love to another, but she shouldn't be talking for she has a crush on Shadow.

Slowly she got to her feet and walked out of the room, Terra walked down the hall way to her room unit see noticed she was passing the pharmacy which Shadow was in. Terra hesitated to either go on in or not, until she decided…

Terra opened the door and peaked in to see Raven was in. Only person there was, was Shadow who was lying in his bed with machines keeping him alive. Terra crept over to the bed; she stood there over looking Shadow's features and admiring his face was having.

Closer Terra looked, more she saw the resemblance between Raven and Shadow. More she watched, the more attracted she was to him. Without the minor bandages on his face, Shadow might have looked handsome. But his face was paler and was sweating, despite he was asleep he looked troubled and sick. Slowly Terra reached over and pulled Shadow's blanket back a bit to reveal his bare chest, only it was covered in blood stained wrappings, but you could tell by the red sores on his chest from the swords wounds that they were infected. Terra pulled the blanket back, and looked at Shadow with more pity than she could imagine.

Her heart was bounding, Terra leaned over towards Shadow's face and placed her hand on his cheek then moved it across his head and guided it through his white hair. She smiled then she backed away and turned to leave in that moment Terra saw Raven walking in with a book in her hand. She stood frozen in terror, but by the look Raven gave her when she noticed Terra was in here, Terra realized Raven didn't see anything Terra was doing before.

"What are you doing in here?" Raven asked.

"I was just checking on your brother. Seeing that you weren't in here, I was thinking I should be making sure he is alright." Terra lied.

"Sure you were." Raven said, passing her. "And what did you find, Terra?"

Terra felt her blood run cold, she gained back her thoughts. "I noticed his chest wounds were redder than they should. I think the wounds are infected." Terra said which was true to some extent.

Raven's eyebrow rose. Without saying another word, she walked over to Shadow's bed, pulled back the covers to see the torso, by the look in her eyes Terra felt she accidently found something threatening. Usually Terra would be proud of her accomplishments but felt guilty that Shadow was going through all of this.

"Terra call the doctor, he needs to see this now." Raven said, not taking her eyes off Shadow's chest. Terra didn't hesitate for a second before she bolted out off the room and headed towards Robin's rooms.

When Terra explained what she found to Robin, he went over and pulled out a phone and called the hospital and asked for the doctor, and then he explained what Terra explained. After Robin hung up, he headed out to the living room to give the Titans the news…and from the next days to come Shadow came back to the Titans consciousness…

(Sorry this came late, but I had a lot to do, so this all I could get done... chapter 20 is the final to Shadow of the Past if you want me to continue with this Present Darkness, review and tell me what you think?)


	20. Chapter 20

(The final chapter to Shadow of the Past. Enjoy!)

CH20

Far from the action in the T-Tower, deep in the heart of Jump City was place no one else knew existed. Inside the darkest abyss where the nightmares thrive, where no brave Titan would dare venture. Hidden from society, hidden from the world to conspire, waiting for the right time to strike!

Inside a massive hall, where hundreds and hundreds of Eternals stood, while in the middle of the room was a huge sage with a podium that was surrounded by the black flags and V shaped crescent of the Eternals might. Lying before the stage was a dozen coffins draped with the flags as one Eternal made his way past them and stood on the stage, his red shrouds brightened the room where black surrounded it, his crown glistened in the light as his walked to the podium.

"Totus hail ut victoria, vel cado ut mucro of cruor quod ferrum!" the leader of the Eternals yelled. The room erupted in yells and shouts of "Hail!" or "Victory!" and soon was being chanted till the leader held up his hand and rooms went quiet.

"We have suffered a massive defeat." The leader said. "We have suffered massive loss. But we have not lost our cause. Comrades, these fallen men have shown us a new enemy far greater than the Teen Titans themselves. He managed to kill all of these men with him dying himself."

"Murderer!" Someone in the mass shouted and the room burst with other sayings to back that one up. Again the leader held up his hand and the room fell silent once more.

"Despite our loss, we managed to hurt him far greatly. Shadow, as he is called, has shown many of our qualities. He hates the Titans much as us that before we were engaged, Shadow fought and defeated them. Shadow even managed to neutralize the heathen witch, Raven's powers without the anti-hero bracelets." The room cheered mostly for the fact the Titans were defeated, but not for Shadow's reason. "None the less, Shadow has fought against our noble cause. Shadow had killed our brethren and we must seek our vengeance against him!"

"What of the Titans?" an Eternal shouted.

"What about them?" the leader asked.

"Do we engage Shadow first or the Titans?"

"Neither for now. Shadow has proven that we aren't as prepared as we hoped. Since he has allied himself with the Titans, together they may defeat us!" the leader said, the room began to murmur as the leader let the words sink in. "I know our noble traditions calls for the use of swords and its skills, but Shadow has proven our equal even worse, our better." Again the room murmured. As the mass was distracted, the leader pushed a button on the podium and from the ceiling and two giant screens began to descend. When the crowd noticed it they were silent as the screens stopped.

The room fell into darkness, as the lights turned off. "But desperate time calls for desperate measures." The leader said in the darkness. From the ceiling a film projector lights were projected on the screen. Soon images of tanks and helicopters, men with high tech guns and cannons inside a factory. Then the film changed screens and it saw soldiers testing the new guns and tanks with deadly perfection. Targets were shredded by bullets, shells shattered buildings and explosions evaporated anything nearby.

"Today, I am here to tell you the truth and the truth is we will have our troubles from the Titans soon if we continue our old tradition. Now I am telling you, with these new weapons we can destroy Shadow with ease; not only will the Titans fall but we will fulfill our destiny as rulers of a perfect world." The leader said pounding the podium and raising his arms in the air to give his speech more effect.

When the film ended and the screens returned back to the ceiling and as the room lit, the leader spoke back into the microphones. "Nothing can stop our cause. Not the Titans, not Shadow not even America! We will crush our enemies and all those standing in our way. Not one man, nor ten men, not even a hundred can as wade us, we will have salvation!"

"Victory!" "Victory!" "Victory!" the room shouted. The leader felt good about himself. Even though he hates to modernize himself, but at least his fellow Eternals felt it is needed. As the room shouted more "Victory!" shouts, the leader could see every Titan dying before the might of his army; he even pictured Shadow joining his side. Underneath his mask he smiled at the thought.

When the room quieted on it own, the leader continued, "Once we gain the mastery over these weapons as well as our traditional weaponry our cause will spread to the others. And once our cause is big enough, our purification of the evils of this world will begin. First, we need to finish the Titans, who for too long have brought sickness and disease to the world. Thinking that their curses, 'gifts' they would call it are for good. When they are actually using them for the opposite reasons. So they can gain their trust, to make others believe in them when they are only going to backstab them."

For the next few moments he left his speech there to let it sink in into the Eternals conscious. Finally, "Our job is to exterminate those who would use others for their own selfish reasons and the gifts God has given them for the wrong reason. No matter what, our cause will destroy them. And once everyone sees our side, it is inevitable that they join us!"

"In conclusion my comrades, for us to advance to destroy our enemies and humanities, to destroy those who seek to exploit the world, are for us to modernize and take the initiative to full heights. And it is my solemn vow to promise you that before the New Year, the Titans tower will burn and fall! Before the end, the Titans will die and we will have victory!" the leader said as he listening to mixture of hand clapping and shouts and whistles.

But the most gratifying sound has to be, "Victory!" they shouted over and over. The leader didn't stop them from doing it. He was glad that everything was going his way, despite minor defects. _My dear Raven, you won't survive. I'll make sure of it personally. Your lover will die beside you and not even Shadow will save this time for I have something better for him._

No matter what, the Eternals stand together. They will fight to the death and they will succeed, no matter the cost. As the leader watched his fanatic followers cheer and roar, he knew nothing could go wrong. He had the cause; he had the men and soon the equipment. When the time comes, the Eternals will strike, and the Titans won't be able to do anything to stop it.

And nothing proved it more than the shouting…"Victory!" "Victory!" "Victory!" that seemed never to end…

(Sequel coming up...Present Darkness, all I can tell you is it's continueing where this story ends Review and tell me what you think? And finall thank you all for enjoying my fisrt stroy and hope you enjoy my second. -N2Darkness)


End file.
